Back to the start: Valhalla part 2
by LaLa 1978
Summary: When Sookie & Eric’s children die at the end of Valhalla, she travels back to the start to undo the wrongs of the past and save her children. Hopefully I do a better job this go round than I did on my previous version of Valhalla 2. I hope all of my followers and readers understand. Characters belong to Charlaine Harris & any music mentioned belongs to the artist who inspire me.
1. Chapter1

Sookie:

I lay in bed, feeling the sunshine through my bedroom window. I had the strangest dream last night. I'm 24 years old, and even though the vampires have been out of the closet (so to speak) for a year, I don't have the damndest clue why I am dreaming about them or other supernatural creatures.

I've always wanted to see or meet a vamp just because I never have. Something is nagging in the back of my mind. I can't for the life of me figure out what. I know that it has to be important because I never forget things. I guess whatever it is will come to me eventually, so I make my bed and tidy up my room.

I head to the bathroom and undress to take my shower when I notice an extensive set of rings on a very significant finger. As I stare at the wedding set in confusion, I feel a wave of nausea hit my stomach, and I barely make it to the toilet before I lose the contents of last night's dinner.

Images flood my mind as tears flood down my cheeks. "Oh my gosh, this can't be real," I whisper to myself as memory after memory flashes through my head. "Eric," I whisper as I cry tears of joy and sadness at the same time. We haven't even met yet. I am not only a fairy princess, but I am also heir to King Arthur's legacy.

I sit on the bathroom floor for what seems like hours as I go over every single memory that assaults my head and my heart. "Sookie," I hear my Gran say through the door, and I start to cry for a whole different reason. "Sookie, are you alright in there,?" she asks. "Yes, gran, I will be right down" I try to sound as regular as I can, but she knows something is wrong. I can tell by her thoughts.

I take my shower, and I hurry through it because all I can think about is Eric being in this shower with me. I dress in some shorts and a tank top and throw on some flip flops. Not my best look, but it is hot, and this is Louisianna. I look in the mirror after I dry my hair and style it in a high ponytail. I can't believe how young I am. Shaking my head to clear my thoughts, I head downstairs for breakfast and to have a chat with my Gran. This lie has gone on long enough.

I walk into the kitchen, and I hug her tight. "Gran, I want you to know that I love you, and I appreciate everything that you have sacrificed and done for Jason and me," I say as she tears up and hugs me back. "Can you sit and talk to me for a while"? There are a lot of things I need to talk to you about, and I want you to know that I love you no matter what and I hope you feel the same about me when I get through telling you everything" I say as she looks at me with confusion and a little fear.

As she sits down, I start with her affair with Fintan. I can tell by her thoughts that she feels shame that I found out, but not that she did it. I take her hand and kiss it. "Gran, I love you, and I know that you realize that I am different." She looks at me with curious eyes and nods her head. I know that I have royal fae blood in me through Fintan, and I know that I was born with the spark, but my telepathy is a gift from Desmond," I say as she gasps aloud.

"Gran, I also know who you are," I say as she looks at me with fear and I hate it. "Merlin gave me a chance to come back and fix things," I say as she looks at me with confusion and curiosity. As soon as I told her Merlin's name, her eyes widened. I could hear her thoughts that screamed Danger and Morgana so fast I would have missed them if I had not been listening.

"I have claimed my birthrights in my time, and I am the ruler of Avalon," I tell her gently, and she smiles at me and hugs me tight.

"I was his apprentice for almost one hundred years," I say as she gasps again in surprise. "I would like to show you the future because it is too painful to talk about, and then I want your opinion because I value your opinion more than anyone in this world," I say as she nods her head and closes her eyes. She knows this ritual. That much is clear.

As I lay my hands on each side of her head, I try to show her, but nothing happens. "Dang it," I say with frustration. "I have to do the claiming again. Be right back, Gran," I say as I turn to walk away, and she grabs my arm. "Sookie Stackhouse, you wait one minute," she says as she stands from her chair. "This I will see for myself," she says with pride as she walks to the front porch and sits on the swing. Waiting for me to continue, I walk into the yard.

As I raise my hands into the sunny Louisianna sky, I say with authority just as Great grandfather taught me the words that will bring me the power to defeat my enemies and protect those that I love.

"I Susannah Stackhouse Brigant do now claim my birthright as Princess of the Royal house of Skye." With the slash of the kitchen knife, I slash my palm. I lift my arms and throw my blood to the sky as a tribute to my ancestors. I feel my spark brighten from within myself. I must look different because my Gran has gasp in awe as I continue.

"I Aslynn PenDragon do now claim my birthright as Queen and rightful ruler of Avalon by blessings from Merlin, Mage of the ages," I say. I slash my other palm and grip my hand tight as I spin slowly in a circle as my blood flows into the earth. Suddenly I can see the King. What I didn't expect was for my Gran to see him too.

"Adelina," he says to my Gran with a smile. "My beloved granddaughter, how I have missed you," he says with such love and affection that my Gran starts to weep. "My Sookie is the heir"? She asked in astonishment. He smiles and nods as he turns to look at me with pride. "Come forward, Aslynn," he commands, and I walk forward because who the heck is gonna disobey King Arthur? Not this girl.

"Show her your story first," he says as he stands regally beside my Gran. I lay both hands on her head, and I start at the beginning, and she witnesses everything from now until the night I travel back to this moment. When the tale is over, I can see that both of my family members are in tears. "You and Jason suffer so much," she says through sobs and heartache.

"Yes, we do," I confirm with a grim smile. "That is one reason I came back. We can not lose you like that, Gran". I look at Arthur because I know why he has come. "I love you, Gran, but Jason and me cant lose you like that," I say as she understands. "I do think you should call or have a last moment with Jason before you go home," I tell her. She nods and walks into the house as we follow her.

I see her pick up the phone to call Jason. She invites him over, but he can't come by because he is working with the road crew. She smiles and talks to him. We step outside to give her privacy. As we do, I hear a loud thud upstairs. With confusion, I start back inside and up the steps. My great grandfather follows me with a smile on his face. As I reach my bedroom and open the door, I am shocked at what I find inside.

There are all kinds of gold, silver, copper, and god knows how many different brilliant stones. My whole bedroom is full. I am shocked. "Aslynn, you have claimed your birthright, and as my heir, this treasure rightfully belongs to you," he says with love. I have the dumbest smile on my face and am filled with happiness until I realize that I have no way to spend this without questions arising.

"I will have to summon Merlin to have this converted and deposited into my bank account," I say with thought. "Times are different now" I inform him because I notice the confused look he has on his face. I smile and hug him tightly and thank him, and he kisses my cheeks and says a Celtic blessing over my head. "I know that you have traveled back to change things, but you must be careful about how many things you do change. Time is a difficult thing to tamper with."

"Be safe and vigilant," he continues to explain. Ward your home and property as soon as you summon Merlin". I nod, and he smiles.

"One last thing before I go, this belongs to the heir of Avalon," he says and hands me Excalibur. I feel tears running down my face as I hold this ancient sword that hums with power. "Thank you, great grandfather," I say. "I hope that I am worthy," I finish with a whisper.

"You already are," he says as he tilts my chin to look into my blue eyes.

"Before you approach him, make sure that you are a strong fighter because I, too, have seen your future," he says with worry and anger. "I would also advise buying that old house across the way and tearing it down. There aren't many dwellings in this area, and I think that you might want to keep it that way, dear one," he says with a smile. I nod in agreement.

As we make our way downstairs, I see my Gran sitting in her chair wearing her best dress. She has fixed her hair and looks ready for church. She sees me and smiles. I begin to cry and throw my arms around her. "I will miss you so much, Gran," I sob as she pats my back. "Sookie Stackhouse, you hush that up," she scolds me, but I can feel the love from her. "You change what you can and keep yourself alive," she says as she looks me in the eyes. "I do not doubt that you can handle whatever comes against you," she says proudly. "You will find your Eric and save your babies," she announces with confidence. "You are the PenDragon, after all," she says with pride.

"Go on outside and lay in the sun for a bit," she says as she shoo's me out the door. "I don't want you seeing this, but know that I love you and your brother, and I will always watch over you, Always," she says with a smile.

I stop at the door and turn back one last time, "I love you, Gran," I say as she smiles and takes her seat with her bible in her lap. I walked out the door and lay in my lawn chair as I feel her spirit leave this earth an hour later. It's time, I suppose. So I close my eyes and summon Merlin to appear.

One moment I am alone, and the next, I see my friend and mentor standing in front of me. "My Queen," he says with a smile as I grab him and hug him tightly. "My Gran has passed," I say as he frowns with sympathy. "Arthur came to get her," I say, and his face changes to shock. "He blessed you," Merlin says with excitement. "Yes, but there is a bigger problem, and I need you to fix it because I don't have a Flippin clue how," I say in rushed excitement.

I pop him to my room and watch his eyes go full of humor. "Can you convert this to its worth and make it appear in my bank account"? I scowl at him as he laughs. As I elbow his ribs, the treasure disappears, and he hands me a deposit slip. "Congratulations, my Queen, you are now a billionaire," he says with laughter. I look at the deposit slip, and sure enough, I have seven hundred eighty-nine billion dollars in the bank. I nearly pass out before Merlin catches me. "Your brother has money as well now," Merlin informs me. "Arthur would never let his descendants live like paupers," he says with a shake of his head.

"If I were you, I would call that Desmond fellow and set up a relationship immediately," he says. "I would also restore Jason before the money goes to his head," he says with wisdom. I laugh because Jace is that transparent. "You also need him for what is to come," he informs me. "I will contact Niall and let him know that Avalon has a new ruler that he may want to get to know," he says with a smirk.

"I want Fintan found after Niall remembers, and I want Uncle Dermot restored," I say with anger. "As you wish, my Queen," he says with a bow as he disappears into the mist.

I have the means to fix this house now, but first, I sit on the stool and call Desmond. Not like I can forget his phone number. The phone rings once, and I get an answer. "How may I help you?" he asks in annoyance, and I almost laugh.

"Hello, sir, my name is Sookie Stackhouse or Susannah Brigant, but most recently, my name is Aslynn PenDragon, and I am your goddaughter," I say as the line goes eerily quiet. "Prince Niall is my great grandfather, and Fintan Brigant is my grandfather, I continue, as the line remains quiet. So I bang the old phone on the counter. "Did you hear me"? I say because I know that he did. "Yes, I do believe I hear you," he whispers in a surprised tone. "I have the spark, and I have claimed my birthright," I say, and I hear him let out a relieved breath. "Where are you"? he asks. "I will come to you," he says. "The same place you gave my Gran that wine to drink when she was pregnant her first child," I say as he gasps in shock. "See you soon," I say, and I hang up the phone.

My next call won't be easy, but it has to happen. I go over to Gran's body and hold her hand and think about all of the beautiful memories and how much I will miss her, and I break down. I call 911 and tell them I was sun tanning and came inside to find her passed away as she was reading her bible. I hung up and called Jason to inform him. I snapped my fingers, and the house was spotless. I snapped my fingers again, and the yard was all manicured and trimmed. I sat on the floor and laid my head in her lap and cried for an uncertain future. I was happy that she went out the way she wanted to, instead of being murdered by Renie.

The ambulance service, the sheriff's department, and Jason all showed up at the same time. When Jason walked through the door and saw me with my head in our Grans lap, he scooped me up and held me as we cried together.

I answered questions by the police, and the medical examiner confirmed that she passed of natural causes and that she went peacefully. After everyone cleared out, I took the phone off the hook and sat on the couch. Jason sat down wearily beside me.

"Jason, I need to show you something," I said as he looked at me through tear-streaked eyes. As he nodded in confusion, I put my hands to his head and whispered: "remember and awaken." After going through pretty much what I went through as I remembered, he looked at me with new eyes. "Sookie, I am so sorry," he said as he began to sob. I could read his thoughts and knew he spoke of Aryk and Arya. I nodded and turned my head. My rage for the deaths of my children would simmer.

"Merlin came earlier, and it seems that when you check your bank account, you will be more well off than before," I inform him as he raised his eyebrow. "Billions more," I said as his mouth gaped open.

"Tomorrow, we plan our grandmother's funeral, and then I will buy the Compton place and do something with it," I inform him as he nods.

"It would be hard to stalk you without a home to live in," Jason surmised. I nodded in return. "I plan on quitting my job tomorrow, and I need you there with me," I explained. "Sam doesn't know what I can do yet, and now he never will," I say with anger. As Jason nods, we hug for a long time, and he steps away.

"What about Eric, Sookie?" he almost whispered. "All in good time, Jason," I answered honestly. "If I go now, it will change time," I replied. I have to fix everything that went wrong. Rushing to Eric would ruin everything. "What about Hadley?" Jason asked. "I will have Desmond inform her through the Queen," I answered as he raised his brow.

"What do we do now?" he asked, "I won't leave you here alone, Sookie."

"Then move back in Jason because we are about to fix our homes and protect them," I answered, and he looked confused.

"Tomorrow is another day," I replied as I walked upstairs to go to bed.


	2. Chapter 2

As I awoke the next morning, I hear pounding on the door and roll over to look at the clock. 7:00 am. I throw the blanket off me and snap my fingers as I stand up. I'm wearing my white shorts and a rose-pink v neck cotton T-shirt with gladiator sandals. My hair is straight and hanging long down my back. My silver necklace hangs to the top of my chest, and my silver earrings are medium-sized hoops in my ears. I still haven't taken off my wedding set, and I will not.

I snap my fingers again, and my house is clean. I open my door to meet Jason coming out of his old room dressed in dark jeans, his cowboy boots, and a white v neck cotton t-shirt. He also has a silver chain on his neck. "The house is clean," he says with a nod. "Who the fuck is bangin' on the door, Sook?" he asked as I listen and pick up a familiar brain pattern. "Its Sam," I say with irritation as Jason heads to the door.

"Can I help you this mornin', or do you realize what fuckin time it is yet Sam?" Jason says as he swings open the door with irritation written on his face as well as his tone of voice. "I'm lookin' for your sister Jason" Sam replies with kindness, but anger fuels his thoughts as he thinks about attacking my brother. "We just woke up and are on our way out," Jason explains as he stands in the door blocking Sam's entrance into our home.

"I need to speak to your sister," he says as Jason continues to block his path. "Did you hear what I said, Sam?" Jason asked again. "My sister found our Gran dead yesterday," Jason says very slowly as if Sam isn't hearing him. He is talking to Sam like Sam is stupid. "We are on our way to make arrangements," Jason continues, and I make my way down the steps to join my brother.

"Sam, what can I do for you?" I ask as I stand next to Jason. "I came to see if you needed anything," he says. "No, I'm fine," I say as he looks at me with confusion. "She passed peacefully, and that's all anyone can hope for in life," I say as I nod my head.

"Jason has moved back home, so I think I will be okay now" I finish what I had to say as Jason steps out the door around Sam, and I move to do the same.

"You take as much time as you need cher," Sam says as Jason and I walk to the truck.

"That's something I do need to talk to you about before we go, Sam," I say with false regret. Jason moves to stand by me because he knows what is coming next.

"I need to hand in my notice," I say as his eyes look instantly suspicious. "How are you gonna pay your bills, Sookie?" he asks as Jason speaks. "I moved back home last night, so I can pay the bills while my sister goes to school in Shreveport," Jason says, and I see Sam relax. I can tell from his thoughts that he doesn't think Jason will be much of a challenge to get out of his way.

Sam nods his head with real regret as he continues, "We'll cher were sure gonna miss you, but I understand about gettin' an education." he says as we turn to climb into the truck. "Sorry about your Gran," he says as he steps away from the truck.

"Thanks, Sam." Jason and I say as we buckle up to leave. "I guess you can mail me my last paycheck," I say as Jason cuts in this time. "I will swing by the bar this week and pick it up for you. That car needs replaced before your on the side of the road," Jason says, and I nod my head and stay silent. Sam gives up his thought about another trip to the house and backs away from the truck. "We have to go make the arrangements," I say with real sadness as he nods in understanding. We watch as he climbs into his old truck and leaves the property.

"What did he want?" Jason asks in suspicion as he eyed Sam's truck pull out of the end of the drive. "Jason, I am just happy to know what his real intentions are this go-round," I say with a hint of anger, and he nods as we leave to make arrangements for Gran's funeral.

After all of her flowers and her casket were picked, we handed her clothes over so that she could be lain to rest in the lavender dress that she had laid out. Then we went over to the newspaper to answer questions for her obituary. Jason and I split the cost of the funeral, and we both knew that she would have approved of all of the things that we picked. "Its gonna be so hard without her," I say as I absently stare out the window. I can feel Jason's agreement. As we pull into the drive, I see a fancy car parked by the house, and I know that Desmond has arrived.

Jason and I jump out of the pickup truck and walk toward the dae attorney as his eyes widen in shock. "You both have the essential spark." he stutters as we smile and nod. When we get inside the house, I lead him to the kitchen, as Jason follows. "Ancient gods have blessed you." he continues to sputter in shock. "Yes, Jason is blessed with the spark of Thor, and I guess Freya blessed me, but that is something I wanna keep between Niall and us," I say as understanding dawns on his face.

"There is someone else who should be here before we start," I say as I summon Merlin. I snap my fingers, and the table is filled with food and drinks.

Merlin appears, and my dae godfather is stunned speechless. "My Queen," Merlin says with a bow, and I nod my head. "He needs to remember," I say as we settle down to eat. As Merlin touches Desmond's head, and I have to admit that he handles the memories better than Jason or I did. After the shock, he looks at me with new eyes. "Sookie, my dear. You came back," he says as he stares at me with clarity. I nod as I continue to eat. "I know that you want to devour those brownies, Desmond," I say with a smile. "Eat as we discuss the future and our plans," I say as I look at Jason, who nods his head and starts to devour his food. We all eat and discuss our plans as I hear the doorbell ring. To my surprise, Merlin rises to answer the door as we eat.

I rise when I hear footsteps, and I freeze as I see Niall. I run and launch myself into his arms and cry as my great grandfather holds me and strokes my hair. "Dear one, I remember everything," he says with sadness.

"Well, pull up a seat and eat while we go over everything," I say with a smile. As I update everyone on what has happened since I returned, I see nods of agreement around the table. "Grandfather, we need to eliminate Breandan and his forces quickly before they murder Claudette or Uncle Dillon," I say with a tinge of hatred for the fairy behind my attack.

" I agree," he says with a nod. "Jason and I will be fighting with you," I say as he looks surprised. "My training is very much intact, and I have a blood debt to settle," I say as I stare at him levelly. He nods his head as he chews his food thoughtfully.

Jason is confused. So I tell him about my abduction. "Why arent you showing me what happened, Sookie?" he asked with fear and anger. "Jason, there are some things that you do not want to see." my grandfather answers for me as a tear falls from his eye. Instantly Jason is pissed. "Who did things to you?" he asked with such a menace that it shocked me.

"There are two fairies that are notorious for cruelty in our world. In the future, they kidnap your sister. They also rape and torture her to the point of death." my grandfather tells Jason as Jason begins to spark. "She would have died if not for the Northman healing her with his blood." my grandfather continued. "At great risk to himself, I will add," he said as he looked far away. Feeling grief at the mention of that ordeal, I change the subject.

"Grandfather, I would like to purchase the Compton property and any land surrounding my property," I say as he smiles. " Consider it a gift to you both," he says and continues his meal. "I would like to request that Merlin, yourself, Desmond, and the strongest witch and Warlock you can find ward the entire property after all of the deeds are consolidated into one. I will also contact some old friends to help ward the property," I say. "As soon as that business is concluded, I plan on some renovating," I say thoughtfully. "Starting with the inside and then the outside," I say as I chew slowly. Security needs to be settled." I will be in contact with the local weres for patrols as well," I say. I notice my great grandfather, nod approvingly.

"Is there anything that we have missed?" Desmond asks between swallowing his food and reaching for more. "I know that The hallow and her brother need to be eliminated, but not exactly at the moment.," I say. "There is also the most dangerous of all of my enemies, and that would be Eric's maker." I spit those words out with so much hate and venom that all heads turn, and I notice that even Desmond has stopped stuffing food in his mouth.

"I need Karin found and brought to me willingly," I say to Merlin. "She is a damn great fighter, and she has been released to go her own way," I say with thought. "I want her to be the head of my security during the night time hours as well as my bodyguard," I say.

"I want this house as well as the Compton plantation built to be light-tight homes during the daytime," I say in thought as I sip my sweet tea. "I would also like for Belenos to remember me and join us," I say to great grandfather. "Did you find my Uncle Dermot?" I say to Merlin as he nods his head. "Yes, when should I bring him?" he asks me in return. "As soon as possible," I say. "He is a Brigant and has been betrayed. He will be healed and restored." I say with adamant meaning.

I notice that everyone has finished eating, so I snap my fingers, and the kitchen is once again clean. "Well, is everyone ready to track and kill evil fairies?" I ask as Jason and Merlin laugh. "Majesty," Merlin says with laughter. "We do not have to track them because I can drop them in your lap without so much as a by your leave," he says with laughter, and he disappears. I conjure three iron swords, as well as Iron, pointed fingertip gloves. Then I conjure three nerf guns filled with lemon juice. Great grandfather, stay back unless you have a full-body suit to protect you." I say as he looks at me with pride. "Now, we wait," I say as I motion to follow me to the yard.

First, Merlin appeared with Braedan and cuffed him to a tree with Iron as he disappeared again. He emerged moments later with the two that I hate so much. Neave and Lochlan. They to were cuffed to trees with Iron. I look to grandfather and Jason. "Round up all of his followers and bring them to me," I say as I stare at the three fairies who hurt and killed so many people, including my parents. With a pause, they stare at me, wondering if I will be okay. "I will be safe with Desmond, and at the rate, Merlin is scooping them up. I won't be alone with them, and more is the pity." I say with disgust.

Soon my trees are lined with fairies as we sit back and wait for them to wake. Braedan is the first to wake and soon realizes his predicament. He scowls at my great grandfather with hatred. I step forward and pop into my battle gear. White elven leather enchanted with protection spells.

I pop right over to him and stare at his face as he stares at mine. "You don't look like much," I say with boredom as his eyes flash with hatred. "All of the pain and suffering that you have caused me and your just another power-hungry ass hole with a god complex," I say with thought. "You had your creatures murder our parents," I say as his eyes go round, and he looks from Niall and to Jason and back to me. "You are only an eighth fae." he sputters. "I can feel the power radiating from you and your brother," he says in outrage. "This should not be possible." he continues. I pull my sword, and he flinches away from the Iron. "You have Iron handcuffs on as we speak, but they are heavily lined with cloth so that you are weakened but also so that you don't die just yet," I say.

As soon as his followers are awake and alert, I notice they have witnessed our interaction. "Merlin, set him free and arm him," I command as my grandfather is instantly about to argue. I hold my hand up. "He killed our parents and has done so many horrible things to people that I love," I say as I caress his cheek. "Besides, how much more humiliating can it get, than for him to be defeated by a lowly half breed woman?" I say with a smile as my grandfather steps back and nods.

As soon as he is released and armed, he charges at me with lightning speed, and my wings pop out, and I push my feet up off the ground. Everyone gasps aloud. "Who are you, mongrel?" he shouts with rage as he waits for a chance to attack again.

"She is Sookie Stackhouse," Jason says with a smile.

"She is Susannah Brigant," Niall says with pride.

"She is Aslynn PenDragon, Queen of Avalon." Merlin's voice booms like thunder as Brendan's face changes color.

"For the blood offense against countless of our kind as well as my parents, I sentence you to death," I say as I bring my sword down and slash him in half. I sit and watch as he turns to dust and blows away. I hear shouts and cries from his followers, but I only have eyes for two of them right now.

"Jason Corbett Stackhouse," I say as he steps forward. "As firstborn and son of our parents, it is your right to end the two responsible for the murder of our parents," I say as his eyes light up with electrical currents. "I can't stand the sight of these evil creatures, and I never want them to touch me again," I say with hatred as Jason realizes these are the demented fae that raped and tortured me.

The cuffs drop from the wrist of Neave as she launches toward me before Jason points his finger and halts her in mid-air. As he begins to levitate, I see Lochlan trying to break free from his restraints, but he cannot. As Jason sends bolt after bolt into the psychotic fae, she begins to burn from the inside out. I can hear Lochlans screams as she crumbles to dust and fades away.

I walk to him slowly and smile. "How does it feel to watch as someone tortures someone you love?" I ask as he glares at me with hatred. "You have killed many that I love, although you do not remember it," I say with false pity. I pop back as the cuffs drop from his wrists. Before he can lunge, Jason hits him with so many volts of electricity that he explodes into dust. "Now, you won't ever hurt my fuckin' sister." I hear Jason mumble with so much rage that I feel exhausted.

"Grandfather," I say as I glance at him. "These are your enemies, and as Prince of the Fae, you decide to seek justice or mercy," I say as he nods. As I turn to walk into the house, I hear the sound of nerf guns being fired with lemon juice and the screams of fairies dying in agony. The great Fae war is over before it has started. Claudette is safe from murder, and her father can now be King of the Skye fae. I think uncle Dillon will rule wisely.

"Grandfather," I say as he looks back at me. "I would like for the twins and my Uncle Dillon to remember me, and I would like them to know that Claudette is safe because I came back. I want a relationship with my family. Even Claude if he can change his course." I say, and I see him nod with acceptance. "It will be done, dear one," he says as he pops away.

Before I can walk inside, I hear pops all around. Niall has returned with Dillon, who looks at me with tears in his eyes. "I cannot thank you enough, Susannah." he gasps as he hugs me to him. "You will live to be a wonderful ruler Uncle." I say with love.

I look behind him to see the triplets, and my eyes lock on Claudine as I jerk free from Uncle Dillon and run to Claudine and hold her tightly to me as I sob. As I do so, Claude and Claudette embrace me as well as we cry together. My family is safe.

As I pull away, I am handed the deed to the Compton property. "You saved the lives of my children, dear niece, and nephew," he says as he smiles at Jason. "This is the least I could do," he says as he steps away. As I look at the deed, I see that all property has been consolidated. One deed to cover the full estate. I cried out as I hug my Uncle again. "I love my family," I say as I hear everyone chuckle.


	3. Chapter 3

Today I wake with a purpose.

I plan to renovate the Compton plantation and rename the entire estate. I snap my fingers, and I'm ready for the day: ponytail up, jeans on with my white tank top. High boots to my knees. I step out of my room and head downstairs to have coffee before I even begin to think about all of the changes I will make to the big plantation house.

As I sit, I see Jason coming down the stairs and watch as he fixes himself a cup of coffee. "The funeral is tomorrow," I say as I look across the table at Jason. "I know," he says as he sips his coffee, and we sit in silence. I feel that something is on his mind, but I don't push. He will talk to me when he is ready.

As I wash my cup out, I feel that Merlin has appeared, and he is not alone. In his arms, he holds my Uncle Dermot. Jason and I both lead him to the couch as Merlin lays him down gently. I look at Jason as he looks at me, and we bend and gently kiss our uncle on his lips. As his eyelids start to flutter, Merlin touches his forehead and whispers, "remember."

After almost ten minutes, our uncle sits up and takes a deep breath as tears flow down his cheeks. "Sookie," he says. "What am I doing here?" he asks in confusion. "I came back to the past, Dermot," I say plainly. "Are you with us?" I ask him as I look intently into his blue eyes. "I made an oath," he states as if I have offended him. I nod my head, "yes, you did, but I want to make sure that you stand by your choice," I say as he grabs me and hugs me tightly to him. "My dear niece, you will always have my sword," he says.

"Well, if you are hungry, there is food in the kitchen, and we are headed across the cemetery to renovate the plantation house Fae style," Jason says as he smiles at Dermot.

"Why are you renovating the vampire's home?" Dermot asks in confusion. "Because the house and about three hundred acres were a gift to us for saving Claudette and Claudine from death," Jason replies. "Uncle Dillon was very grateful," I say as Dermot smiles showing perfect white teeth.

"I will eat, and then I will help renovate," he says with happiness as we walk out the door and toward the Compton estate. "Old Jessie Compton left yesterday and headed to Florida to a retirement home," Jason tells me as we walk. "That's probably for the best," I reply. "Considering I believe that Bill may have killed him to have the house so he could be close by to con me," I respond in anger.

I look to see Jason nod his head in agreement. "That makes more sense than his moving back just because it was his family home," Jason responds. As we arrive at the old house, I see Niall, Dillon, the Crane triplets, Dermot, and Merlin waiting for us.

"Hello, and what's going on?" I ask the group in confusion. Niall smiles brightly at us. They all do. "Susannah, my dear, do you think we would let you undertake this job alone?" he asks as they all smile and laugh. "We are here to help," Dillon says as he steps forward. "What do you have in mind for this dwelling when you picture it in your mind?" Claudine asks me. I think for a moment, and all I can say is "A complete do-over." Everyone seems to agree.

"We need to start with the foundation," Jason says as he looks at the house with disdain.

Merlin raises his hands and the entire house lifts.

"We need a new septic tank and all new plumbing," I say as Niall snaps his fingers, and I see new plumbing appear to run throughout the ground and up into the house. "I would like a Basement that is waterproof and as big as the entire house with rock covering on the outside," I say as Dillon snaps his fingers, and there is a basement with concrete floors and rock around the entire outside.

Claudette snaps her fingers, and everything is waterproof, fireproof, and she also informs me that the foundation is also an insect repellent.

I watch as Claude snaps his fingers and steel beams appear over the basement, and Dermot snaps his fingers, and the steel beams are covered with beautiful dark wood.

Then I watch as Merlin sets the house on top of the new foundation and utters a spell to make it mold together for strength.

As we walk around the house, I snap my fingers, and shatterproof hurricane windows replace all the windows on the home. The new windows are exact x replicas of the previous windows.

Jason snaps his fingers, and the house and is now covered in a cobalt blue siding. "It is called Hardy board, Sook," he says as I look at it with wonder. "It is made to last for a very long time," he continues as I nod.

I snap my fingers, and there is a new black metal roof with matching shutters.

Dillon snaps his fingers, and all of the porches and trim are a bright, beautiful white.

Niall snaps his fingers, and the porches are made of the same rock that matches the foundation around the basement.

I watch Claudine snap her fingers, and an enormous swimming pool appears in the back yard with matching rock patio big enough for entertaining large amounts of people.

I snap my fingers, and a tall white privacy fence appears. Jason adds a giant grill to cook on and outdoor kitchen.

Claude adds cobalt blue and white patio furniture all around with matching chairs to sunbathe in as Jason laughs and adds a hot tub big enough for ten damn people.

Everyone is laughing and being themselves. Magic is an essential part of our being. Claudette utters a spell that makes the entire home and outdoor area waterproof and dustproof.

Niall snaps his fingers, and the grass and plants are cut and trimmed. Everything looks so beautiful. The weeping willow trees are exceptionally beautiful.

Merlin adds rock walkways and a rock driveway to match the house. I can see the cemetery where my Gran will be laid to rest tomorrow, and I snap my fingers as a white picket fence surrounds the resting place of so many people, and I also make sure that all the grass is trimmed and the flowers are bursting with life.

As we walk inside the home, we are all dismayed. The outside most definitely does not match the inside. "I suggest we start in the attic and work our way down," I say as everyone pops to the attic because we are afraid to walk the stairs.

Dermot snaps, and the entire attic is insulated and has new wiring and walls for rooms. In the smallest place in the middle of the house, I snap my fingers and install a Central heat system as Merlin lays his hands on the rock chimney and repairs the damage from years of disrepair. Jason installs the ductwork as Claude pops outdoors to install a massive air conditioning unit.

We all sigh as we feel cold air refreshing us.

By the time we are through, the attic has four large bedrooms with two bathrooms that adjoin two rooms each. There is a large living area with beautiful oversized leather furniture that faces an obscenely large television and theatre system.

"Dillon, Claude, Claudette, and Claudine," I say as they turn to face me. "This floor will be entirely yours when you visit if you wish to visit, so pick a room and make it your own," I say as each of them rushes to hug me. Jason laughs as Niall touches the steps, and I watch as they transform into a beautiful staircase leading to the second floor. The entire house has gorgeous dark wood floors that shine.

On the second floor, I tell Dermot, Jason, and Niall to pick a room as well as Merlin. They all head to the rooms they have chosen, and I hear snaps as each one transforms the bedrooms they have chosen.

I take this moment to add skylights to the house. I remember how dark and creepy the house was when Bill owned this home. I am glad it no longer resembles the house it used to be. I uttered a spell to make the windows so that we can see out, but not even a vampire can see inside.

I also uttered a privacy spell so that each room was safe to speak, without fear of being overheard. The entire house is warded with a privacy spell. As I wait for everyone to finish, I also performed a spell to keep out vampires or anyone who meant ill intent towards my family. No one would smell Fae, no matter how close they got to this home. I see everyone has finished on the second floor, so we rush to remodel the first floor.

When we are done, the house is beautiful. I ended up taking the bedroom on the first floor and installed a simple bathroom. It's not like Eric would ever stay in this house with me. This home is for my fairy kin.

Leather furniture. Enormous televisions. Beautiful Fae artwork. A library with replicas of books from grandfather's library. The staircase is the focal point of the home. It winds beautifully from the attic to the basement.

The basement is finished as well, with extra rooms and bathrooms for guests. There are small windows for each room so that sunlight can shine into the dark space — all furnished and beautiful.

I walk into the kitchen with my family, and I snap my fingers to stock the industrial-sized refrigerator and freezer with food. I look to see Jason and Dermot stocking the large closet-sized pantry with various foods.

The triplets are stocking the cabinets with dishes, cookware, and pretty much any kitchen essential anyone could need.

Niall and Merlin have conjured a wine room and are stocking it with costly vintage wines.

I walk to the family room and conjure a vast liquor cabinet and make sure it is stocked with various sorts of alcohol.

Then I walked out into the sunlight to the porch. I snapped my fingers, and pristine white railings surrounded the porches along with white wicker furniture that would accommodate my family on warm summer nights. I sit heavily in the new swing as I stare across the clearing to my own home. The home I plan to share with Eric.

I imagine a smooth wide rock walkway that runs from the front porch of this house to the front porch of my home, and it instantly appeared. I added solar lighting so that the property looks beautiful even at night. Also, I can walk here in the dark with some damn light. I walk back inside and look at my family laughing and having fun, and I smile.

"This is your home for when you are not in fairie," I say as they all smile. "While you were all busy with your rooms, I placed protection, privacy, and scent spells on the house and the rooms. Eventually, the entire estate will have protection spells, but while you are here, you are protected. You can pop in and out at your leisure, but others can not. The spell is singular to our bloodline.

I watch Merlin as he reinforces my spells, and that is fine because of the more power in a spell, the bigger the punch to any attacker. I also notice the rest of my fae family doing the same. Lord help whoever comes here looking for trouble.

As I walk outside, I conjure a giant silver Brigant family crest, and it rests in the center of the top of the house above the porch. A giant unicorn that is reared up to fight. As Niall sees this, his face shines with pride.

"Fintan will not be able to pop in this home," I say as I look at each one. "He murdered my children, so he is cut from any bloodline of mine," I say as I gage the reactions of my family. They all look very serious.

"As the damn werewolves do, I abjure him," I say as I turn and head home. I can hear Merlin and Jason laugh as I head back.

As I walk through the door to the farmhouse, I suddenly feel so lonely. Maybe it's the quiet, or maybe its the craziness of the day, but I just need to go for a drive. I need a drink.

I concentrate, and when I look down, I am wearing my white halter dress with red flowers. I have on red peep-toe stiletto high heels and simple ruby earrings that belonged to my Gran. My hair is almost to my waist, and its curled as it was the night we met. I grab my red purse and head out the door. I stop and imagine the white corvette that Niall had gifted me with in the future. As I open my eyes, I open the door and jump inside.

As I drive towards Shreveport, I let my mind wander. I remember the very first time I saw Eric in Fangtasia. A year or a little more from this moment. As I go through my own vault of memories, I realize that I am pulling into the parking lot of Fangtasia.

I breathe and look into the mirror. I pop my make up on, and I realize that I look so innocent. No wonder that jackass Bill called me vampire bait before. I exhale and walk to take my place in line. The loneliness is unbearable. As the line moves, I see Pam has caught sight of me, and I pretend not to notice her watching me. I just want to drink and make sure he is okay. If I can only see him, maybe I will feel better. I mask my scent as the line continues to move.

When I am finally in front of her, I am once again carded. "I haven't been carded in years," I say as she studies my driver's license. "But, I guess you kinda lose track of human years after a while." I surmised what she said to me in the future.

She smiles at me in an almost friendly way. "I used to work in a bar, so I know the drill," I say as I laugh and roll my eyes. "Thank you, ma'am," I say as I enter the bar. I can feel her eyes watching me as I walk to the bar and order tequila. I usually drink gin and tonic, but tonight is a tequila night.

I find a booth close to the throne, and I tell the waitress just to bring me a whole damn bottle of Patron. When she objects, I hand her five crisp one hundred dollar bills and arch an eyebrow at her.

End of that discussion.

I see Pam watching me and my phone rings. Jason Stackhouse is calling. I hit ignore and send him a text that I am alright and just out for some air.

Be home soon. Blah, blah, blah.

I sit and think about the events of the last few days. I take shot after shot as I listen to the music that the DJ plays as I become lost in my own world. The thing about tequila is that it sneaks up on you. I have a happy buzz going as my phone rings again. I roll my eyes and answer it finally. I have no idea that I am the object of anyone's attention.

"What do you want, Jason?" I ask my brother in my most annoyed voice I can manage.

"Where are you, Sookie Stackhouse?" he asks with concern.

"I told you that I needed some air, and I also need some time to think," I say

"Sounds a little loud to think Sook," he responds sarcastically.

"Be glad your my brother and leave it be," I advised

"Are you drinkin' Gin again, little sister?" he asks me in a very judgy voice.

"Actually, no," I say with boredom.

"I have a whole nice bottle of Patron that looks to be my new and only fucking friend, so stop calling and let me get through this shit," I say more forcefully than I should have, and I instantly feel sorry.

"Jason, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have snapped at you." I say in apology. "I will sober up before I come home or call a ride," I say to calm him through the phone.

"What if something happens, and I ain't there to have your back?" he asks in genuine concern.

"Jason Corbett Stackhouse," I snap. "Are you sayin' I don't know how to defend myself?" I am angry now.

"No dumb ass," he retorts. "I'm sayin' drunk women make bad decisions and your my little sister and you're a virgin now, so think about that before you get too big for your britches," he says.

"Actually, I have on a pretty dress, but that's beside the point," I say, and I realize that I have been knocking back shots like a drunken tequila date.

"I will call you back," I say as I hang up the phone. I notice that half the bottle is gone. As I lean my elbow on the table to support the side of my head as I try to think and when I raise my eyes from the bottle of tequila, I meet the familiar sapphire eyes of Eric Northman. I know that look and my panties should be on fire.

I drop my gaze and look down at my wedding rings. I grab my purse and stand to walk to the bathroom. I can feel him trying to glamour me, and I smile so brightly on my way to the restroom that his eyes almost bug out of his head.

After I use the restroom, I check my make up and refresh myself. I walk out to find Pam in the hallway, and I cock my head to the side.

"Has to be a uniform," I say to her as she gawks at me in shock. "No offense," I say as she is still gaping.

I roll my eyes and huff out a breath. "You just seem like a Versace gal or Valentino," I say to her as she slowly smiles.

"Maybe Gucci or Prada." I continue.

As an afterthought, I say to myself, "I need to go shopping." I say in a huff as I attempt to walk past her.

"My master would like a word with you," she tells me in a very minion like voice.

"I'm sure he does," I say as I look bored. This is not the reaction she expected.

"I just came here to drink a little and have a moment to myself before shit hits the fan tomorrow," I reply as she continues to look at me as if I am an anomaly.

"What shit, exactly, will hit the fan tomorrow?" she asks me in confusion.

"I bury my Gran," I say, and the thought is instantly sobering.

"Come with me sunshine," she says as she stirs me toward the throne. I pull away, which earns me a look of surprise. "I need my bottle," I say. I grab my bottle and take a swig. "Lead the way, ma'am," I say as politely as I can.

This is going to be one hell of a night.


	4. Chapter 4

As we approach the throne, he sits on, and I notice that he is wearing the same outfit he was wearing in the future, and I almost drool. I stop and nod my head as they both look at me in shock. "Hello," I say to him as he looks at me with surprise. I suppose he expects me to kneel at his feet like the fang bangers that I am currently looking at in undisguised disgust.

"You don't like the ambiance of my establishment Mrs. Stackhouse?" he asks in an amused tone. I look back at him and raise my eyebrow just as he is doing. "The bar is fine," I reply tartly. "I just don't understand how women or men for that matter can be so desperate that they would crawl across a floor to lick someone's boot," I reply with honesty. I can see that Eric and Pam are taken by surprise at my frankness.

"Would you like to take a seat?" he asks and points to his lap. I smile sweetly. "There isn't an extra seat to be taken," I reply as he tweaks my mind again. I laugh in my drunken stupidity. Pam actually giggles, and Eric narrows his eyes.

"And it's not Mrs.Stackhouse," I reply. "Its Miss. Stackhouse," I respond, and I see him glance hard at my ring. "My mistake," he responds with false sincerity. "No problem at all," I say with false acceptance. I get those narrowed eyes once again.

"So what brings you to my establishment?" he asks as his eyes roam over my body. I feel heat flush my cheeks. "Dancing and Booze," I answer half honestly.

Once again, his eyes narrow as Pam whispers in his ear. I take a giant swig of my tequila. Damn it. I'm almost empty. I feel a trickle run down my chin, and it's gone before I know it. I see his eyes glazed over. "Did you just do that vamp speed shit to lick my tequila?" I ask with a raised brow. For a moment, he is surprised, and then he laughs a deep rumbling laugh that I remember so well, and my heart breaks.

He grows serious as he apologizes for offending me, and I instantly wave my hand in the air like I am swatting flies. "No, you didn't offend me," I reply. "Can I go sit back down now?" I ask him so that I don't seem rude. He looks surprised again. "My feet hurt, and I feel a little intoxicated," I say as he finally understands and stands up from his throne.

"Come with me, and you can rest," he says, and he picks me up and carries me to his office. "Please don't set me on that couch?" I plead as he raises his eyebrow in question. I huff out a breath of air as I look at him and drunkenly say, " I am not a fang banger, and I ain't a blood bag." he instantly understands.

"What exactly are you, Sookie Stackhouse?" he asks as he looks me in the eyes. I hurt to be with him so much that a tear leaks from my eye, and he snatches it with his finger to taste my pain.

"I am different things to different people," I reply.

"Tomorrow, I have to bury the woman who raised me, my Gran," I reply.

"I just got through killing a bunch of fairies yesterday" I blunder on in my drunken state.

"YOU killed fairies?" he asks in disbelief.

"Yep," I say as I lay my head on his shoulder and sigh. "I am not sorry at all," I say as he listens.

"Why did you kill fairies?" he asks in genuine interest.

"They wanted me dead," I replied.

"It was them or me, and I like me better," I say as I giggle, remembering what he said to me in the future. "What fae did you kill little Sookie?" he asks condescendingly, and I look up with anger in my eyes. "Braedan, Neave, Lochlan, and his followers," I reply with rage. He looks shocked and confused.

"I have heard of these Fae," he says to me gently.

"How did you accomplish such a feat?" he asks.

"What are you?" he asks as he looks in my eyes.

I feel heartbroken. I try to stand up, but he holds me close and strokes my hair. "I need to go home," I say as I try to stand again, but I am held firm.

He keeps rubbing my wedding set and contemplating something. "Do you belong to anyone Sookie Stackhouse?" he asks, and I shake my head because I don't belong to him yet.

He lifts my chin with the tip of his finger and kisses me on my lips very gently. I open my mouth slightly, and his tongue slides in my mouth, and I clutch him to me as I hungrily kiss him back. When I feel his finger tracing me through my already wet panties, I feel like an inferno is burning inside me. I lick and suck and kiss his neck. Exactly where he likes, and I graze my teeth hard over his neck and lips as he groans and slides a finger inside me. He goes deeper until his finger hits the barrier that I forgot was there, and I wince in pain.

Shock registers his face. He pulls his finger out, and I whimper at the feeling of loss. He straightens my dress and gently sits me down. I look down in absolute horror at the rejection. "I have to go," I say in a broken whisper as I run for the door, but he blocks me from leaving. "Please, Eric, just let me go?" I plead in humiliation. "I should have never come here tonight," I say with tears running down my cheeks. "I know he is trying to talk to me, but I keep rambling, and all I can think of is running from the rejection.

"Would you like to be mine?" he asks in a voice I haven't heard since he had amnesia. I cry harder, and he sinks to his knees in front of me. "Woman, why do you weep?" he asks me in exasperation.

"I cannot be yours until you know me, Eric," I say with sadness.

"But you will be mine, Sookie Stackhouse. I can guarantee that" he says with determination. I nod my head because I can think of nothing else to say. "Eventually, yes, I will," I whisper. He looks confused, but before he can say anything else, Pam comes rushing through the door.

"Master, Karin is here, and she needs to speak to the human." His head whips towards me so fast it makes me dizzy. "How do you know my child?" he demands.

"She is my bodyguard," I reply as his eyes widen.

"Can you and Pam meet me at my house when the bar closes?" I ask because I suppose fate has determined that tonight is the night for him to remember. He nods, and Pam nods as well.

I walk out and grab my purse from the booth. I leave a large tip and turn to Karin. "Did you drive or run?" I ask, and she replies that she ran. I drop the keys in her hand, and we head out the door to my Corvette. I can sense Eric and Pam watching as we pull out of the parking lot and head for Bon Temps.

"I am assuming that Merlin has restored your memories, and that is how you knew where I would be?" I inquire, and she nods briskly. "Why would you request me for these duties or this job?" she asks.

"Karin, you are the best at what you do," I say with sincerity. "You are blunt, and you are loyal." I continue. "You love your maker and your sister," I tell her. "I also know that you loved Aryk and Arya very much," I whisper as she wipes a bloody tear from her eye and nods.

"I came back to set right a whole lot of wrongs," I say as she continues to listen. "I love your maker," I say to her, and she nods her head again. "I requested you because you are as good as Thalia, if not better," I say as she smiles. I suppose that's high praise for a vamp. "I would love to kill your maker's maker and free him," I say as she looks at me with shock and fear. "You would die to free my maker?" Karin asks me with concern, and I nod my head in response.

"Eric will be free," I say with absolute certainty.

"I will serve you Queen Aslynn of Avalon," she says as we pull into my driveway. "I took a blood oath, and I do not break my oaths," she says as we exit the car and walk to the front door. I open it and invite her to come in.

We walk in, and Jason has left a note that he has gone to stay next door for the night, but my family will be near if they are needed. I take a breath of air and let it out for relief. I snap my fingers and am in jeans and a cotton t-shirt with socks. My make up is gone, and my hair is in a high ponytail. Karin looks at me for the first time in shock.

"What?" I ask in confusion. "You have seen me do more than that, but a wardrobe change shocks you?" I say as I shake my head, and then I hear the great and terrible Karin the Slaughter laugh. "Would you like a glass of Royalty blended?" I ask, and she doubles over laughing as I scowl and conjure her bottle. "How did you originally end up with my master?" she asks through fits of giggles.

I stomp over to her and lay my hands on her head. Then I show her every single detail from the future.

When I am done, she lets out a gasp. "You have endured so much for such a young human," she says aloud. "I am not human, though, am I?" I speak as a rhetorical question. "No, you are not," she says with a grim expression.

I hear a knock at the door, and I open the door to see a very tall and curious Viking on my porch. Pam is standing behind him, looking very out of her element. "Eric. Pam. Please come in?" I say as they walk inside. "Well, aren't you sweet?" Pam says sarcastically. "Not particularly," I answer with just as much sarcasm, and Karin laughs as Eric laughs.

"You are here because you want to know the truth?" I ask them both. They nod as they look to Karin for some sign, and she nods her head with a grim look on her face. "My human name is Sookie Stackhouse, and I was born and raised in this house." I hold up my hand when Eric tries to interrupt. "I am also known as Susannah Brigant, and I am the great-granddaughter of Niall Brigant, Prince of the Skye Fae," I say as my confession is met with an eerie silence. "I am also known as Aslynn PenDragon, and I am the Queen of Avalon." I finish. Silence is all I hear, and statues are what I see sitting on my couch.

"I came back to change things that were not supposed to happen," I say as Karin lays her hand on my shoulder in a comforting gesture. This gesture is noticed by Eric as well as Pam, who both regard Karin's behavior with shock. Karin isn't precisely the supportive type. "Tell them or show them all my Queen," she whispers. "He deserves to know," she says in a harsh voice as she wipes a bloody tear away.

"Show me what?" he asks harshly. "I deserve to know what, exactly?" he continues. "You want to see?" I ask both Pam and Eric as they nod robotically. I lay a hand on each head and show them every single detail from the beginning until this moment. Pam is silently crying bloody tears, and I hand her a towel to clean up. Eric sits and doesn't speak for a very long time.

"You are my wife and my bonded?" he asks me as he stays fixated on my wedding rings. I nod, and in the next second, he has vanished, and I crumple to the floor.

I wake the next morning, and my family surrounds me. "Karin and Pam told us what happened," Jason says with barely concealed anger. I remember the night before, and tears stream down my face. "I should have stayed home last night," I said as everyone remained quiet. "I have a funeral to get ready for, so can everyone please leave my room?" I say as politely as I can, and they leave to do whatever they do.

I step into a hot shower to relax my muscles and scrub myself until I feel raw. I break down and cry until there are no more tears left inside me. Eric rejected me again. I climb out of the shower and pop myself dry. I dress in a boat neck black chiffon dress with high stiletto heels. I wear my Grans pearl earrings and necklace. I pop my makeup on and pop my hair in a side clip with cascading curls. I snap my fingers, and the house is clean.

I enter the kitchen and pour myself a cup of coffee. I sit down at the table robotically and sip my cup. Today is about my Gran. I won't let thoughts of my soul mate rejecting me ruin her day. I deserve it for what I put him through in the future. I rinse my cup and grab my purse and head to the car as I pop the house locked as I start the Corvette. I arrive at the church, and I sit in front with Jason. He holds my hand as the reverend talks about Gran and how wonderful she was.

The funeral ends. It is almost sundown. Everyone drives to the cemetery, and we take our seats. I had written a speech, and I read through it with whatever strength I had left. As I wipe away tears, I see Uncle Bartlett rolling down the Isle in his wheelchair, and I collapsed into Jason's arms as he looked up and noticed who showed up. He sat me down and stood at the podium.

"All of you have known my family for as long as I can remember." I hear him say as white noise blares in my ears, and panic starts to set in. I can't even listen to what he is saying anymore. I can see images of what he did to me. I can see memories of what he did to Hadley. I can't stop shaking. I look at Jason with panic, and I stand abruptly and run like hell till I reach my car.

I start the car and drive as fast as I can away from Bartlett and what he did to me. Away from Eric.

Away from Bon Temps.

Far away from what he did to Hadley and me.

As I take a corner too fast, I skid and lose control of the car. As I continue to flip through the air, all I can think about are Aryk and Arya. I will see them again.

I hear the impact before I feel it, and everything goes dark.

Jason:

As soon as I saw Bartlett, I knew I had to keep it under control. I cant barbeque the sick fuck in front of humans. I stand at the podium and feel everything Sookie is feeling. It is tearing my heart out. I start my speech, and I notice my sister run away and speed off in her car. I can hear people openly calling her crazy, among other things, and I lost what patience I had left. I opened my mouth and screamed at everyone.

"You all have always treated my sister like scum," I yelled, and everyone looked shocked.

"Did any of you ever stop to wonder why my sister or my cousin Hadley were so messed up?" I screamed at the crowd.

I pointed at Bartlett, and his eyes widened. "When they were little girls that sick fuck right there in that wheelchair molested my sister and did a hell of a lot more to Hadley." I continued yelling.

"My sister ain't no fuckin' freak, and anyone who says otherwise can get some right here and now," I yell.

"If there were justice in the world, you would be behind bars getting violated as you did to my eight-year-old sister and my nine-year-old cousin, you sick mother fucker," I screamed, and he flinched.

"Be glad I am a Christian like my Gran raised me to be." I said with menace as I saw Dillon hurry up to me and whispered in my ear the words that made my blood run cold.

I took off running towards the house, along with my fae relatives. We jumped into cars and took off to where Karin said she found my sister. As soon as we were away from the humans, we parked and popped to the crash site. We saw Karin holding Sookie's broken body, and I screamed out in agony. Pam showed up a moment later with a look close to terror on her face.

"No.," she screamed as bloody tears ran down her face. Karin was still as a statue and covered in blood. Both her bloody tears and my sister's bloody body.

I heard a thumping sound behind me and saw Eric snatch Sookie from his child and rip his wrist open. I saw him push the blood into her mouth. "She is still alive," he said as if he were daring us to contradict him. A moment later, merlin appeared and looked murderous. Eric was licking her wounds clean and was giving her blood to heal. We all saw the bonding rope appear and saw Eric scream out in agony as his memories returned.

Merlin snapped his fingers, and we watched her wounds heal. We watched all of her blood return back into her body. "Jason hit her heart with a shock," he said. "Bring your sister back."

"Step away, Eric," I say, and he growls at me with his fangs out. I shrugged my shoulders and sent a bolt of lightning into my sister and her bonded.


	5. Chapter 5

Eric:

When I felt her walk into the bar last night, I was instantly drawn to her. She was like sunshine in the dark. I am still shocked that when I first saw her, my mind and body screamed MINE!

I listened to her phone call. I saw her sadness because she wore it like a brand. I tried to glamour her several times, but she can't be glamoured. That was also a shock.

I was intrigued by her from the moment she openly defied me. I have never met a woman who did now want me. The drunker she became, the more she talked.

This woman claims to have killed Breadan's forces. That is formidable, indeed. I do not doubt that she spoke the truth; her words rang true.

When I kissed her, it was unlike anything I have experienced before. That fun quickly ended when I discovered she is still pure. I refused to take her innocence in a place so tainted by other women. This woman is different. She will be MINE!

When Pam and I showed up to an old farmhouse, she was waiting with Karin. We could feel Karin's humor before we ever reached the house, and we were both confused. I hoped my child had not killed my soon to be lover.

When we arrived, all was well until she showed us our future or her past. The things I did to have this woman were insane, even for me. She is my wife in every way. She is my bonded mate. We had actual children together that I didn't get to watch them grow up.

I fled without saying a word. Pam found me at my home, pacing the floor. She was so angry that she refused to tell me what happened after I left. I did not push the issue because my child can be a vindictive bitch when she wants to be. Completely ruthless.

The way Karin was with Sookie, I have never seen her show, anyone, such respect in her entire life as a vampire. She came in just before sunrise and only glared at me as she slammed the door to her room.

I decided to go to my day rest and apologize when I rose the next day.

When I rose from my day rest, I felt a nagging sensation. Something is wrong. I flew to the trees in the Cemetary as soon as I could. Sookie was nowhere to be seen, but I listened to every word of her brother's outburst, and my blood boiled with rage. I memorized this man's face. He would die very soon.

I saw Dillon Brigant run to Jason and tell him that Sookie had been in an accident, and Karin was with her now. He said my wife was dead. I flew through the sky, tracking my oldest child until I found her sitting bloody on the ground holding the broken body of my wife. I could feel her numbness, and I could feel Pamela's grief.

NO! She will not die. She is not dead. I can save her. I snatch her from my child and feed her my blood. I cant see her wounds, so I begin to lick her clean. I never noticed the wizard or anyone else. When I heard Jason Stackhouse tell me to move away from my wife, I reacted as any bonded mate would respond. Then I was knocked unconscious by the blast he sent into Sookie that, in turn, also traveled into me.

When I woke up, I was in Sookie's home, but it had changed. The house had been completely remodeled and was light-tight. How long was I out?

As I sit up to look for Sookie, I see her lying in a massive bed beside me. Unconcious.

"She is alive, but we don't know if she's gonna wake up whole or not." I hear a blonde man say from the corner. "Who are you?" I ask in anger and confusion.

"I'm Jason Stackhouse." the man says as he glares at me. "I'm her brother," he says. "Why did you leave her the other night?" he demands. I see electrical currents dance through his eyes and fingertips.

" I remember you now," I say as he nods. "I heard your speech at your grandmother's funeral," I say, and he nods and looks defeated as he slumps down in the corner chair with his head in his hands. "What happened to your sister?" I ask.

He looks up, and I can see teardrops falling from his eyes. "I never knew until Sook came back from fairie," he said in an apologetic tone. "I found out when I helped her to defeat Morgana," he said. "I assume you've heard of the sorceress named Morgana?" he asked as I nod my head for him to continue. "She tried to beat Sookie in psychological warfare because she couldn't beat her in combat or with spells," he said, and I could imagine after hearing what I heard from the speech he gave at the funeral precisely what she used against my wife psychologically.

"It's strange to say I have a wife," I say to him, and he looks surprised. "You don't remember her?" he asked in a surprised tone. I shook my head, becoming frustrated. " I know what she has shown me, but I do not know her other than meeting her in my bar in Shreveport the other night," I say, and he is astounded. "She is your fated mate," he said with disbelief. Now I am shocked. It is rare for vampires ever to find the mate that they are fated. "She came back through time to save your children and a lot of other people," he says in a matter of fact tone. He seems to contemplate something before he speaks.

"Do you want your memories back, Eric?" he asked me in a somber tone. I think about his question for a moment and nod my head. When I do, he calls out for Merlin, who appears instantly. Walking to my wife's side and touching her head as he closes his eyes, and I growl at him, and my fangs drop.

"She is improving," he says aloud as if I am no threat.

His eyes open, and he stares me down. "Merlin, he needs to remember everything," Jason says to this mountain of a man. I watch as this man Merlin walks over to me and touches my forehead, and his voice booms in the room "REMEMBER ALL NORTHMAN.," and I fall back on the bed as memories flow through my mind. Flickers and moments like movie scenes. Feelings so strong, I start to weep bloody tears silently. I do remember everything. After what seems like years, I sit up swiftly and gasp. I look over at Sookie and snatch her into my arms and rock her as everyone leaves the room.

I lay with her clutched to me for what seems like forever. Her family and my children come and go, each to see if there is any improvement. I am starting to lose hope when she opens her eyes and stares at me. I smile at her as she blinks. Then she lets out an ear-piercing scream as the door burst open and everyone rushes in.

Sookie jumps from the bed and darts to the corner to huddle in the corner. Jason slowly crouches in front of her. "Sookie," he says as she looks at him in confusion. "Jase," she says with uncertainty. I see him nod his head. "What do you remember?" he asks her patiently. Her brow scrunches. "I remember fightin'," she says as he sighs. "What is the last thing you remember?" he says as her brow scrunches, and she closes her eyes as her breathing increases. I am alarmed, but I keep my distance.

She feels rage. Hatred. Shame. But she feels vengeful the most because she remembers her uncle. I know that she remembers as soon as those feelings trickle through the bond. I feel so relieved I unnecessarily exhale a breath of air as she snaps her wide eyes to me, and I feel recognition through our blood bond.

She pops to me without a second thought and wraps her arms around my torso as I wrap my arms around her in return. Then I feel the pain and the sobs as she shakes in my arms. I stroke her hair and send her comfort. "jag älskar dig" I say as she replies "jag älskar dig också" she whispers in return.

I feel relief so strongly I clutch her tighter. "So, I guess my car did not survive," she says, wryly attempting a joke. "Do not joke about such a thing." I chastise her half-heartedly. "You survived," I say quietly. "Fuck the car," I growl as I sigh internally.

"What happened to the house Eric?" she asks in confusion. "I only awoke briefly before you, so I have no idea what happened, or how long we have been unconscious," I say as we both look at each other with confusion. She snaps her fingers, and I am wearing my dark jeans that she loves so much with my blue cotton t-shirt, and I notice my boots are on my feet. She has dark skinny jeans on that hug her figure, with tan leather boots that reach her knees. She has a white cotton t-shirt on with her hair in a high straight ponytail. She cuts her eyes at me and smirks as I growl. "Later, Viking," she says with lust as she opens the door, and I take her hand as we make our way to the kitchen.

"They must have played a game of snap and go while I was out," she says in thought as we walked through the house. "What is snap and go?" I questioned her as we walked to the kitchen. "Well, my uncle Dillon was so grateful when I came back, and Jason and I killed Braedan and his followers that he bought Bill's house and about three hundred surrounding acres as a gift to my brother and me," she informed me. "Makes it harder to stalk me when he doesn't own the house next door," she smirked. I had to agree. I feel better already.

As we enter the kitchen, I see everyone assembled, and Sookie pops me a bottle of Royalty. I send her gratitude. "What or who is next on the agenda?" she asked everyone gathered in the kitchen. Claude steps forward. "I called the police station from a burner phone and told them about Renie Lenier murdering his sister because she was involved with vampires, and they picked him up this morning for transport to his city," he says with pride. "Thank you, Claude," she says as she checks his name off of a list, and I see that Braedan, Neave, and Lochlan are marked off. "I want to see Hadley, and I want to see her here," Sookie says to the shock of everyone else.

"Before the accident, all I could think about was what happened to us." she elaborates. "Hadley and I are going to end Bartlett together," she says with determination.

"And Hadley is a member of our bloodline." she continues. "A Brigant princess will not be a pet for anyone," Sookie says with anger. "I will awaken her spark," she says with determination.

I see the pride in her grandfather's eyes and her family. "Merlin, can you make this happen today, or has she been turned already?" she asks the wizard. "No, she is still human and has only recently met the queen," he responds in thought. She nods her head. "Can you bring her to me?" she requests, and he accepts and disappears into the mists.

"Claudette, I understand you are a healer," Sookie says as she looks at her cousin. "Yes." Claudette answers in a confused tone. Sookie nods. "When Hadley arrives, could you heal her mind and her body?" Sookie asks with thought. "Yes, I can heal her completely," Claudette says with understanding.

"I will need your help, then," Sookie says with thought." She turns to Claude, "Can you locate a friend for me?" she asks. "Of course, cousin," he replies. "His name is Lafayette Reynolds, and he is the cook at Merlotte's bar and grill in town." She explains. "He is a very handsome and very gay black man that will be violently murdered in the future because of his sexual orientation," she says with anger. I can see pain pass Claude's face for only a second before he pops away with determination. "Merlin will be here soon, we better get ready," she replies as she stands and hugs my torso needing the physical contact.

A moment later, Merlin appears with an unconscious Hadley in his arms. Merlin lays her down on a new leather couch in the living room, and Claudette begins to hold her head and her abdomen as she chants fae language that I cannot understand as she cleanses Hadley's body and spirit. I see Sookie and Merlin touch Claudette's lending strength as the rest of the remaining Brigant clan join to lend strength to the cleansing. The room begins to glow, and a bucket appears. Hadley starts to vomit whatever corrupt evil thing that has taken root inside her. I suppose what goes in must come out. When her body has expelled it all, the bucket disappears, and Sookie steps forward as everyone, but Merlin steps back. She is glowing, and her wings have extended from her back. My lover looks beautiful. She wraps her white wings around Hadley and kisses her forehead. Niall steps forward and blesses Hadley, and the rest of her bloodline step forward as they all begin to glow I step from the room. It is much like standing in the sunlight.

When the cleansing is over, I see Hadley step out of the room behind Sookie. They are both dressed in the same outfit as Sookie's combat clothes. "Tonight, we have revenge." She says as she looks at Hadley, and both women look vengeful. One light and one dark. They both nod and hold hands. I hear a pop, and they disappear. Bartlett Hale is in for a surprise. He should be thankful it is the woman he is dealing with instead of my justice.

I see Jason Stackhouse preparing to leave. "Are you participating in the festivities with your sister?" I ask as he shakes his head. "No, but I may need your help where I'm goin'," he says, and I am intrigued. "Where are you going?" I ask as I grab my jacket to join him. "I'm goin' to get Hadley's husband and son," he says as I step forward. "At your service," I say as he grabs me and we pop to a shitty little house in Monroe.

He knocks on the door, and a dark-haired man answers cautiously. "Can I help you?" he asks, and I can tell he is very suspicious. "My name is Jason Stackhouse, and this is my brother in law Eric Northman," he says as the man looks at both of us with suspicion. "Hadley is my cousin, and she has been found alive." The man seems confused, so I step in front of Jason and catch the eyes of Remie Savoy. "Hadley went missing after the birth of your son Hunter," I say as I feel my glamour take effect. "She was drugged and kidnapped, but her family has found her," I say and push my influence on him firmly. "She waits for you and her son in a safe new home in Bon Temps Louisianna," I say as he nods his head. "Invite us in so that we may help you pack for the journey." I say as he nods, "Please come inside." he says blankly.

We step inside, and I throw pictures and papers into a large duffle bag. Jason snaps his fingers, and the house is clean. He snaps his fingers again, and all personal effects have disappeared to the family home in Bon Temps. We look up to see Remie and Hunter walking down the steps. As Jason Lays his hands on Hunter, they pop to Bontemps, and Remie gasps and meets my eyes as I glamour him once again. "The car ride to Bon Temps is long and tiring, so you will remember nothing about it because you will be sleeping," I say as he nods and falls asleep as Jason pops back and grabs Remie to pop him back to where he left Hunter. A moment later, I am back in the kitchen in Sookie's farmhouse. I feel her arms slide around me. "Did you kill him?" I ask her in interest.

"No.," she says, and I turn to her with confusion. "It seems that Hadley has a special gift," she says. "She can influence the mind to think and feel whatever she wants." she sighs. "So, in Bartlett's mind, he is trapped in prison being brutalized by many gang members and murderers," Sookie says with a shudder. "Over and over again." she continues. "Hadley is kinder than I am," she says with doubt. "Or not," she says as she perks up."Either way, the problem is dealt with." she concludes.

With the blink of an eye, we are back in her bedroom. With the snap of her fingers, we are both naked, and I can't wait any longer. "Remie and Hunter are next door with your kin," I say as I stroke her cheek. "The house is empty and locked," she says as she drops to her knees and takes me into her mouth. I growl at the sensation. I watch her watching me as her beautiful lips wrap around me and suck up and down as she pushes me further down her throat by grabbing my ass that she loves so much and pushing. My fangs are out, and I can't wait much longer. I pull her up and suck a pink nipple into my mouth and suck as she moans. "I have missed this, my lover," I whisper as I massage her big beautiful breast. She is stroking my cock and kissing me wherever she can.

I pick her up and lay her on the bed as I dive between her legs. I feel like a teenage human that has just hit puberty. I lick and suck her pussy with enthusiasm.

I have missed this. Sookie is moaning and pushing herself against my mouth. I shove my tongue deeper inside her over and over until I taste her release on my tongue. I move abruptly and ease myself into her warm, wet center, and she breathes a sigh of relief.

I begin to move, but she is not content to lay still. She meets me thrust for thrust, and I can feel her nearing her release. "You are mine Eric Northman." I hear her say through my haze of lust. "As you are mine, Sookie Northman." and we both bite at the same time and take each other's essence into the other.

The bonding rope is around us, and we keep moving until the magic is spent. We fall asleep with my cock inside her, where it will stay if I can help it.


	6. Chapter 6

I wake the next morning and have to pop out from underneath Eric. One more exchange and the full bond will be back. I can't believe that I doubted my feelings in the future. I can't believe that I hated the bond. When it was gone, I felt like part of me was missing. I quickly dress in white shorts, a loose lavender silk tank top and gladiator sandals that reach my knees. I arrange my hair in a side clip with curls and wear my white gold necklace with my white gold hoop earrings.

My house was remodeled while I was unconscious from the crash. It looks beautiful. My Fae family matched the outside of my home to the old Compton house. Which now is a Fae haven for my family. The inside is much the same as the house they stay inside. New furniture and the outdoors have been done to match the other home as well.

I walk into the kitchen to have coffee with Jason. Merlin is here too. That is wonderful. "Jason, would you be interested in having your home moved here on this property and possibly redone to match what has already been done to these two houses?" I ask as he looks confused. "How the hell are we gonna move a whole damn house, Sook?" he asks in bewilderment. I look at Merlin, who rolls his eyes.

"It is possible, Jason," Merlin replies dryly. I see Jason considering this. "I like my room at the big house," he says in confusion. "I know that, but you aren't using it, and it's a shame for it to go to waste, so I wondered about just moving it here and letting Hadley and her family live there or use it for a guard's house," I say with thought. "We can move your precious pond, too," I say as he perks up and nods. "I also want a complete replica of the Compton house on the other side of this house," I say to the two men staring at me with confusion.

"I have a vampire family too, and I want them to have a light-tight safe place to sleep," I say in exasperation. "Where would you like the home, my Queen?" Merlin asks. "The exact distance of the Fae house from here, but I want it to be located on the other side with my house in the middle," I say. The basement should have one room that is completely stocked with Royalty blended in case of trouble." I say firmly. "Like a big vampire wine cellar," I say. Merlin closes his eyes for what seems like a long time and goes back to eating his breakfast. "Done," he says as casually as he can. I look out, and sure enough, it's there. I close my eyes, and a large white gold Valknut crest is hanging above the porch. Eric will love that, and I think, as I smile and sip my coffee.

" I want a warehouse for storage at the back of the property." I say as Merlin rolls his eyes and says, "Done." as he continues eating. I concentrate and pop all of our belongings into the new storage building.

"Today, I want a twelve-foot tall rock wall that surrounds the entire property. The only way in or out of this property should be my driveway," I say. "It needs to be completely indestructible." I continue. When the protection spells go up, I want the wall to be the barrier for the spells," I say. "Damn Sookie, you sure have thought about this," Jason says in amazement.

"The wall is up, and Jason's house is right off the side of your driveway so it can be used as a guardhouse," Merlin says as I gasp. Damn, that was fast. "Can you make sure the vampire house has a stocked weapons room in the basement, and please make sure all of Eric's belongings, as well as his children's belongings, are in the Viking house?" I ask Merlin, and he nods in agreement. "That Pamela has a closet big enough to be a bedroom in Avalon," he says with an eye roll. "I also took the liberty of adding a home for Hadley and her family on the other side of the Fae house," he says as he rises from his chair. "Thank you, Merlin," I say with gratitude. "I took the liberty of setting up all of the belongings they own, and you can take her shopping. The house is stocked," he says as I nod my head.

"I need a meeting with the pack masters in the area and the surrounding areas," I say to both men. "I need to do this soon," I say as Jason nods. I will have grandfather send out the invitations. "No need for that," Merlin says. "Just sent them with the Royal Crest of Avalon on the seal." I nod and stare at him.

"Merlin, are you restless?" I ask him. He shakes his head, no. "I know that Karin is my fated mate, and I wish to bond with her," he says as my mouth hits the floor. Jason laughs as I give him a nasty look. "Jason, your mate, is Pam, who is completely gay, so shut up," I say as his laugh stops. "Merlin, you have been around for a very long time," I say as he nods. "If she ever sees you use a sword, no pun intended, then you won't have to worry about a thing," I say in exasperation. He immediately perks up. "With the enemies that I have, you won't have to wait long," I say with irritation.

"What about me?" Jason asks in irritation. "Well, with Pam, you have to be direct," I answer honestly. "She has a very literal and dry sense of humor," I say as Jason looks thoughtful. "She also reads Dear Abby religiously and thinks the writer is probably god," I say with an eye roll.

"Now, I am going to see Hadley and show her where she can live with her family," I say as I stand up. "We may have trouble with Remy, so if you both could accompany me, that would be wonderful," I say as both men stand to follow me.

We make it to the Fae house, and on the way, I pop a massive bronze archway over the driveway that connects to each side of the wall that reads Valhalla. Complete with matching gates. Now the estate has a name that my husband would approve.

Hadley and her family are waiting on the porch, so we sit and join them. I tell her about her new home as she cries and hugs me tight. I tell them about Hunter and how he can read thoughts as I can. We explain to Remy about the supernatural world and the dangers of living in it. After a while, he eventually comes to terms with the whole situation and holds Hadley's hand. I explain that the property and the houses on the estate are in my name and Jason's name. That we cant be glamoured by vampires, but we do have vampire allies and family. "I say this to you because Jason and I are the only people that can invite anyone onto this property," I tell them, and they nod.

"I don't want to be useless," Remy says. "I want to be able to protect my family." he continues. "I want to become a vampire," says and shocks us all. "According to you, if I claim Had and she claims me, we will both be immortal and be able to have kids, so that is what I want," he tells us as we stare at him with gaping mouths. "Who do I talk to about that?" he asks as seriously as a church preacher on Sunday. Before I can answer, Merlin, speaks up. "Lucien would be the best maker for you," he says as the wind is figuratively knocked out of me. "Who is Lucien?" Remy asks in a dubious tone. "My son." Merlin answers as Remy nods his head.

I see Hadley grab his hand, and I know that she agrees. "Merlin, can you retrieve my son in law after we show them they're new home?" I ask as Remy gasps right along with Hadley. "He should remember," I say as we stand and walk to the new home. "Jason, I need you to hit every damn animal shelter you can find," I say with sadness for all the cats. "Why?" he asks in confusion. I hear Merlin laugh. "Bubba loves cats," he answers before I can, and I laugh as we walk to Hadleys home.

As we walk, I think of Bubba, and I conjure a small house hidden in the woods where he loves to stay when he is here. Light tight.

After Hadley and Remy see the home, I change it to a light-tight home to match my own. They are both happy as a drunk in a brewery about the whole situation. "It is almost time for the pack meeting," Merlin informs me as he pops my crown on my head, and I pop my battle gear on my body. Excalibur sheathed on my hip.

I look around and notice the rock walkways connect all of the buildings with solar lighting, as well as motion lighting everywhere. There is also a large round courtyard between my house and the entrance to the estate. My throne and my king's throne sit in the middle under a canopy. I take my seat as vehicles start to approach. I have Jason on my left and Merlin on my right. All dressed for battle. You never know in these situations.

I see Calvin Norris first, and his eyes go-round at the sight of Jason with me. "I trust this man Merlin, so he needs to know everything," I say as Merlin walks to the Panther pack leader and touches his head. I conjure chairs for the pack leaders. I look to Calvin again, and he nods his head. "Change her fate," I say, and he steps forward to embrace me. "Whatever you need, you are a friend of my pack," he says, and I nod to him. "I also found a pack of panthers in Tennessee," I say as his eyes go wide with shock. "They will be in touch with you about moving here," I say as I read relief in his thoughts. "This is free information, no matter what you decide today," I say as he sits down, and a cold beer appears in his hand.

Next, I see Colonel John Flood step out of his vehicle with Jackson Hervevaux. "The same with them, both Merlin," I say as he repeats his actions from earlier. "Sookie." both men say as they take a seat, and cold beer appears in they're hands as well.

"Before everyone else arrives, I want to talk to the three of you because I trust you most," I say as they all stare at me. "I came back to change the wrongs of the past," I say as they stare in confusion. "What are you?" All three men ask at once. "I am Sookie Stackhouse Northman," I tell them. "She is Susannah Brigant Northman, Princess of the Skye Fae and great-granddaughter of Niall Brigant," Jason says them, and they stare at me with disbelief. "Above all of these names and titles, she is Aslynn PenDragon. Queen of Avalon and rightful blood heir of King Arthur PenDragon." his voice booms. "He is Merlin," I say as I hitch my thumb over my shoulder, and they snicker.

"This is just a formality," I say to the men. "I know you all and trust you all." I continue. "Merlin has shown you what the future holds, and I am here to prevent those things if I can," I say as they nod and wait for me to continue. "Hard times are approaching, and we all need allies," I say as they nod. "I need daytime guards, and they will be paid well and have health insurance," I say as they let out a whistle. "Jackson, I have paid your debt to my husband, and Merlin will spell you to no longer feel the itch to gamble," I say as his eyes widen. "I do not want Debbie Pelt anywhere near me, my estate, or my loved ones," I say with anger, and he agrees. "That is Alcide's business, but if he works here at all, she will not be welcome." I continue. "She needs help with her V addiction, and my husband is the sheriff of Area 5," I say as they listen. "I also do not want Janalyn Cooper anywhere near here," I say with hatred. "We have a house for guards to live in." I continue. "The house is made to accommodate up to twenty-five shifters," I say as I point to Jason's house that now matches the rest of the estate.

"There will be a list of people that will not be permitted through the gate," I say as I stare at them. "Not for any reason." I finish as they nod in understanding. "I would like for each pack leader to be on my council, but I understand if that is not something that you wish," I say with understanding.

"This would require blood oaths," I say with finality.

"I will do it," Calvin answers first, and Merlin performs the binding oath. "I will do it too." Colonel Flood answers as Merlin performs that oath. "When you all leave here, you will not be able to speak of the meeting to anyone," Merlin says as eyes widen.

"This is for my Queens protection as well as the protection of the time relevance," Merlin explains.

"Pam and I will be over the work schedules," Jason explains. "We have Desmond Cataladies with contracts that are ready to be signed." Jason further explains. "The contract protects all parties involved," I say as they smile and agree. "Thank you all for coming, and I hope to hear from you soon," I say as Colonel Flood and Jackson Hearvaux get in they're pick-up truck and leave. I hand Calvin a check for five million dollars, and his eyes bug out of his head. "This is to build in hot-shot and be ready for the new pack members that arrive," I say as he shakes his head. "This is business and a thank you for taking care of Jason even though it hasn't happened yet and won't happen now," I say as he tears up a little. "I don't forget a kindness," I say as I hug him. "Whatever you need, you just call," he says as he drives away.

It is almost sundown, so I excuse myself and pop myself inside the house and lock up. I snap my fingers, and the house is clean. I will have to hire maids for the other homes. A certain vampire I know is a slob. I can't have Pam cleaning that house by herself regularly.

I snap my fingers again, and I am naked, and I pop inside our bedroom with my Viking. I was tracing his broad chest and his beautiful torso when he started to rise from his day rest. I was on my back in the blink of an eye. "Mrs. Northman," he said. "You smell positively awful," he said as I playfully slapped his arm. "I had a pack master meeting today," I said as I rolled my eyes. "Did you have to hug them all?" he asked as he plugged his nose between his fingers in an exaggerated playful way. I snapped my fingers and said, "better?" as I raised my brow at him.

His lips silenced me. Boy, could this man kiss. I grabbed his cock and began to stroke him as he grew harder and longer in my hand. I nipped his lip as he growled.

I caressed his fangs with my tongue, and his eyes rolled back in his head with a moan. I felt wetness on his tip and caressed his tip over and over again.

I opened my legs, and he slid between them. "Fuck the foreplay, Eric. I need you now." I grunted as he slammed into me. In and out. In and out before he took his finger and rubbed my clit so fast it felt like I was exploding from the inside out. I screamed out, "You are mine" as we bit each other, and the final bonding rope encased us. Eric flipped me on top of him as he filled me further. I rode him hard and fast as he massaged my breast and tweaked my nipples. Eric was grunting and growling with his fangs extended, and I was no better. "I love you, Sookie," he cried out as we both exploded in another orgasm.

"I love you too, Eric." I sighed as the bonding rope disappeared, and I crumpled forward to lay on his chest.

After a long while, I was able to move again, so he lifted me off his gracious aplenty, and we both could feel the displeasure of the other, and both laughed aloud.

"I made many changes today while you rested," I said as he raised his brow at me. I started from the moment I woke and told him every detail up until I jumped into bed with him.

"You built a home for my children?" he asked in awe. "Well yeah, but also for your friends and allies," I said with confusion.

"Pam does have the biggest room with the biggest closet, and all of her things were moved while you all rested," I said as he laughed.

"I named the estate Valhalla," I said, and he smiled his real smile. "I also hung a giant white gold symbol of the Valknut on the house," I say as he grew quiet, and I could feel his surprise. "We have a room there as well," I say as he smiles.

"Get dressed, and I will show you around before we begin our night," I say as he pops up out of bed quickly. "I hope you don't mind, but I had your things moved to the house and unpacked," I say as he shakes his head no with a smile.

"Now that asshole, Philipe cant destroy your things," I say with irritation remembering his orgy party that destroyed Eric's belongings. I feel his arms wrap around me and his chin rest on my head as I relax and lean back into his embrace.

"Did I ever tell you that I love you, Sookie Northman?" he asks in a loving tone. "Not in the last ten minutes, Northman," I say and send him my love through the bond.

I pop our clothes on, and we head out the door to look over our new home and our family.


	7. Chapter 7

The night is as beautiful as I have ever seen as we step outside. I look and see Eric's face as he takes in the new buildings. The rock walkways with solar lighting are lovely. He inspects the wall and the gates as he beams with pride at the Valhalla sign above the entrance to the estate.

He pauses in front of the Viking house as I have named the new home on our estate. "You have put so much thought behind this new home," he says in thought. "Yes," I reply. "I want to be prepared for whatever the future holds," I reply as he whisp me up in an embrace. As he begins to kiss my lips, the front door opens, and Pam stomps out onto the porch, followed by a bewildered Karin.

"Sookie, you are my closest friend, and I do love the house as well as my new lodgings," she says to me through gritted teeth, but I do not understand why you would fill my room with roses or gift Karin with so many weapons" she continues as I stare at her in confusion.

"Pam, I didn't and wouldn't send you any damn roses," I say as her gritted teeth change to confusion. "Karin, although I enjoy a good weapon as much as you do, I did not send you any of those either," I continue as I begin to get irritated. "If I were the two of you, I would talk to the two clueless men who are fated to be your mates," I finish as understanding shows on the faces of the two pissed off vampire women.

"I am glad that you like the house, but I already have a mate, and I wouldn't send you roses any damn way," I say in a huff. I turn to glare at Eric. Who is laughing so hard that bloody tears are leaking from his eyes as he doubles over? "Your things were moved and unpacked today while you rested," I continued as they both glared daggers at their maker. "Thank you, Sookie," they both say in unison.

"If it is any consolation, I believe that they both are trying to woo you both," I say with a barely restrained smile. I see Karin contemplating this as Pam scowls and sets off to find Jason. "Good luck to the moron," I mutter to myself as I watch Pam retreating to go see Jason.

"Karin was the house and room to your liking?" I ask as she nods. "It is a very nice home," she says with gratitude. "Merlin has performed a smell to mask any Fae scent so that accidents won't occur," I inform her as she nods. " I did love the sword and daggers," she tells us. "I was only confused because you are blood bonded to my maker, and weapons are a very personal gift for me," Karin tells me as I shake my head. "I suppose you should speak to Merlin," I say as she nods and speeds away.

As we walk through the Viking house, I feel Eric's approval at all of the choices I have made. "Why so many rooms, my lover?" he asks as we walk. "Well, this is a vampire home, and we have allies that I would like to join us here," I say as understanding filters through the bond. "Yes, I will contact them tonight and have them updated," he says thoughtfully. "I don't want to be known as the bartender killer anymore, Eric," I say with irritation as he laughs again. "Yes, lover Pamela did make you into an urban legend among our kind," he says with a smirk.

I see him whip out his phone and call Fangtasia. "Yes, Chow, I will be sending Karin and Pam to collect you along with Maxwell Lee, Thalia, and have Long Shadow keep watch over the business tonight," he says to the vampire on the other end of the call. I can feel his anger at Long Shadow through the bond.

"See you soon," he says as he ends his call.

"Come on," I say as I tug him back out the door. "I want to show you something," I say as I pop us to the 5 acres behind our home where Jason's pond now resides. "Watch this," I say as I concentrate and the pond turns into a lake that covers 50 acres of land. I also conjure boat docks and a fishing shed for Jason's benefit. Parked at the docks are new fishing boats: a pontoon boat and jet skis. "The entire lake is fully stocked," I say as he stares in awe. "I don't think I will ever get used to how amazing you are, Sookie," he says as he holds me in his arms, and we stare out across the moonlit water.

I see the five-acre field between our home and the lake as I look back. I conjure a solid rock patio that stretches the entire length of the area with an elevated dance floor. I add a building with a Dj booth and also add dogwood trees surrounding the area that are all covered in wireless twinkle lights. The stones are flat and smooth. I add a huge fire pit between the pool patio and the party area.

"I know that we have a kingdom in Avalon, but I also know that our family would not only want to stay in Avalon," I say as he nods. "You did so much for me in the future," I laugh as he smiles at me. "I used to get so mad at your gifts, and now I realize that what you did is what a good man does," I say as he looks surprised. "I know that you are used to luxury," I say as he scrunches his forehead in thought. "I am building this for our family and friends, but I am doing this mostly for you," I say as he grabs me in a crushing embrace. "I know that I can't make up for how damn stupid I was before, but I can spend our lives trying," I say as I kiss his hand as I pop us to the gatehouse. I lead him to the side of the gatehouse, and I conjure a hospital sized parking garage covered in stone to match the rest of the estate. I see his eyes widen as I pop his vehicles inside on the first floor. I also add Pam's van and Jason's truck. I then smile at him and tell him to close his eyes tight, and he complies. I conjure a bright red Lamborghini Diablo, and I nudge him to open his eyes. When he does, his eyes almost pop out of his head. I add several Cadillac Escalades for the security people to drive or anyone else that lives here. "There's more than enough room for everyone else to park vehicles," I say as I look thoughtful and close my eyes. "They are now all bulletproof and pretty much indestructible," I say as he scoops me up and kisses me hard on my lips. "Lover, this would cost an extreme amount of money," he tells me in a severe tone. "Eric, I probably have more money than you and your vampire queen combined," I say as shock rolls through the bond. "I have my inheritance from my PenDragon bloodline, which amounts to almost 800 billion dollars, and there is also my inheritance from my Brigant bloodline," I say as I think. "So I believe that we have money covered," I say as he stares at me with his mouth gaping open.

"You have enough trouble with Pam and her shopping addiction," I giggle as he scowls. "All of this combined cost me around a billion dollars," I say. "Give or take," I finish as Pam arrives in Eric's SUV with his vampire allies. I quickly invite them into the estate, and the gates close. I summon Merlin, and he is beside me with Karin in an instant.

After Merlin brings back the memories they have not lived yet, I notice they all take a knee. "This is our haven," Eric says as I motion for them to rise. "Any vampire's that are loyal to myself or my wife are welcome here," he says as they nod and keep quiet.

"I will show you the light-tight home that my Sookie has built for any of our kind that wishes to join us," he says as they follow him to the Viking house. I stay behind with Merlin and Karin.

"I need to arrange a meeting with the Queen, and it has to be here," I say as Karin nods in approval. "The invitation sent," he tells me in boredom. "Merlin, am I misusing your talents?" I ask in humor as he shrugs his shoulders. (Men) I think, as I mentally roll my eyes. "Merlin, would you be so sweet as to gather everyone for the multiple protection spells that I need to protect our people," I ask as sweetly as I can manage with a bit of sarcasm as Karin smirks.

Merlin instantly squares his shoulders. "I am acting childish," he concludes. "Yes," Karin replies before I can concur with his assessment. "Thank you," I say sincerely.

As we finish our conversation, I see Eric approaching, and following him are our guests.

"They will all be moving in, and they all approve of the home that you provided," Eric says with pride. "That's great news," I say with a smile. "I know that we didn't get off on the best of terms in the future Chow, but I hope that my coming back and keeping you from your final death will change that," I say with sincerity as he steps forward and bows to me. "We stand by our oaths, my Queen," he says with sincerity. "You are worthy of my master," he says, and I am astonished. I nod my head to all of them and close my eyes. "All of your things are in your rooms and unpacked," I say as they stare in confusion. I close my eyes again, and I open them a moment later. "All of your means of transportation is in the garage," I say as I point to the parking garage, and they zoom inside to check, I assume. "I have Fae kin that lives here, but the smell is magically spelled for the protection of my relatives," I say as they nod.

"I have a meeting set with the queen for tomorrow night, but tomorrow morning, there will be a variety of beings here to preform the protection spells around the estate," I say as Eric starts to panic.

"I am not human, Eric Northman," I say as he struggles with my decision to meet with the queen. "She is the lesser of two evils," I say as I feel him agree internally. "Yes, Sophie-Anne is much better for the people than Philipe DeCastro," he admits as he remembers that time in our lives. I can see that the other vampires agree as they remember what will come. "Lucien will be here soon," I say as he feels grief but nods his head slightly and turns away.

As I think of a way to rid this world of The Hollow and her brother, I see a tall, dark blue-eyed vampire at the gate and my heart clenches. The gate swings open, and I begin to walk forward as his eyes widen with shock. I wrap my wings around him and kiss his forehead and whisper, "remember who you are," as he gasps, I take a step back, and the glow begins to fade.

"Majesty," he says as he falls to his knees. I give a grim smile and lift him with my magic. "Family does not bow Lucien," I say as tears stream down my face. "You have come back to save her," he says as a statement, and I nod. "To save them all," I say with hope. He looks behind me to see everyone gathered. Merlin walks forward and embraces Lucien. "We work on ways to bring Arya and Aryk back, but in the meantime, we have a favor to ask," Merlin says as Lucien frowns.

After the situation is explained to Lucien, he is hesitant. "The man chooses this life?" Lucien asks with incredulity. I nod. "Yes, Hadley is Fae, as am I," I say to Lucien. They have a son Hunter, and he wants to be able to protect them and also he will age and die, and she will not," I say in defeat. "I have never made a child," Lucien says with a heavy heart. "I will do this for you, my Queen," he says as he stands. "The sooner, the better," he continues. "Follow me," I say as I stand and walk to Hadleys home. We all walk over, and soon everyone that lives on the estate is standing in Hadley's front yard. I knock on the door, and she answers, wearing a beautiful pale blue t-shirt dress with matching pumps. Her dark hair and blue eyes shining out at me in the night. "It is time," I say as she nods. "Hunter is sleeping, so I am coming with you," she says with determination. I nod as she retrieves Remie, who looks very nervous, but he is set on this course.

"Claudette will cleanse you before you turn," I say to him as Hadley lowers her eyes. He nods. "I want a different life," Remy says sincerely. "Come," I say as he follows, and Hadley is fresh on our heels. I conjure a twin bed and instruct him to lay down. Claudette appears and begins the ritual as we lend strength to the spell as the vampires watch in fascination. A bucket is conjured, and he expels all of the toxins in his body. He mostly expels old toxins that have remained in the body. When the ritual is complete, I snap my fingers, and the bucket disappears, and he is clean. His mind is clear and steady. I motion for Lucien, and he steps forward. We step back and listen as he explains the process to Remy, who listens intently. Lucien stands and nods his head.

A strange feeling comes over me as I step forward, and my wings spread from my back and wrap around Remy. I kiss his head and whisper, "remember," as I give him my blessing. I step back and feel Eric's arms slide around me. I can feel his confusion. "You have Fae blood," I say to Remy in a confused tone as everyone begins to sputter in shock. "What tribe Susannah," Niall asks in wonder? I step forward again on instinct and cradle his head in my hands. I drop them immediately. "Earth tribe," I say as everyone gasp. "You have already claimed one another," I tell them. "You don't have to be turned Remy," I continue. "You will already live because I have awakened your spark," I say in confusion. "Your son will inherit gifts from the earth and the sky," I say as they hold one another and smile.

I hear a pop and look over my shoulder to see that Claude has arrived with Lafayette, and they are holding hands. "I have claimed a mate of my own," Claude says proudly, and Lafayette narrows his eyes at me. "Sook what is the actual fuck's is goin' on around here?" he asks as he scratches his head with his ever-present hair pick with his hand on his hip. I run and wrap my arms around him and cry with joy.

"Lafayette, I'm so glad your alive," I say through my tears. I can hear him let out a huff of annoyance. "Of course I'm alive, what the hell is you talkin' about woman?" he asks in exasperation. "Show him, cousin," Claude pleads, and I do. When Lafayette recovers, he looks at me with wild eyes. "What the fuck was that?" he demands as Eric steps forward. "That was your death," Eric says without compassion. "My wife saved you, so say thank you and do not insult her again," he growls at Lafayette as he drops his fangs. "You's married this vamp, Sookie Stackhouse?" he asks as he fans himself and looks Eric up and down as Claude becomes jealous.

"Oh hush," Lafayette tells Claude as he playfully slaps him on the arm. "I can appreciate a fine man when I see's one," he tells Claude as he narrows his eyes and looks Claude up and down. I burst out laughing because I can't help it anymore. I laugh from the cemetery to the house as Eric carries me all the way.

"What is on your agenda for tomorrow, my wife?" Eric asks as he carries me up the stairs. "Well, we have completed the bond, and we are married," I say as he arches his brow in question. "I thought about making love to my husband in the sunlight," I say as I send him a big old shot of lust through the bond.

He drops me on the floor, and for a moment, I am stunned until he holds his head in his hands and grits out painfully words that I never wanted to hear. "Master is coming," he groans, and I pop on my battle gear and sheath Excalibur.

I grab him and pop him to the porch and yell as loud as I can for everyone to help me. I hear pops and swooshes all around. I look to Merlin, and he knows instantly. He utters a spell to keep Eric from leaving, and I growl in ager as I wrap my wings around him to protect him. I am glowing so brightly that it looks like daytime. He is getting closer, and I can feel him now.

"Merlin," I say between gritted teeth, and he nods his head as I close my eyes and whisper, "serve him well," and he is holding Excalibur in shock. "Kill that son of a bitch and protect your king," I say, and my voice booms. "Jason, you watch your ass," I say again through gritted teeth. I see his eyes go wide with understanding. "Don't forget how crazy that fuckin' Alexi is," I say as Jason nods in grim agreement.

As I wrap my arms around Eric, all of our family and allies surround us in a wall of protection before the front gates burst open to show Appius, Alexi, and Freyda, the queen of Oklahoma, stuck at the barrier beside the gatehouse.


	8. Chapter 8

As I crouch with my wings wrapped around my Viking, I say a spell to protect him from harm, as well as another to keep him from hearing his makers call. I also blocked the pain that Ocella was inflicting through the child and maker bond. I watched as Eric visibly relaxed. "Stay and rest," I whisper in his ear. I can feel his confusion. "He can't get inside the wards, and I made sure that his call and influence are blocked," I say as understanding fills the bond. "If you get any closer than you are now, he will be able to call you, and from there, he can make you do whatever the hell he wants," I say with a burning hatred for his maker. He nods his head because he is physically unable to do much else at the moment.

I unwrap my wings from him and move to stand, and he grabs my wrist and shakes his head in agony, not for himself but me. I send love through the bond and kiss his forehead, but before I can stand, I hear Pam scream. My eyes go wide, and I snatch away from Eric as I see my brother trying to fight Alexi."What the fuck are you doing, you moron?" I scream as I stomp forward. As soon as I break through the barrier, Alexi rushes for me, I throw my hands up, and a wall goes up as he snarls. I look at Jason with anger that is evident on my face.

"Stop trying to show out for Pam and do your fucking job," I scream at him as he points his middle finger at Alexi and shoots him full of lightning. The smell of burning dead flesh assaults my nose, and I almost vomit. There is only sludge that was once Alexi Romanov left in front of me. "Good riddance, you bat shit crazy fuck," I say as Pam rushes to Jason and full-on lip locks him in front of everyone. "Blood bonds," I mutter to myself.

I see Merlin engaged in combat with Ocella. Karin is watching with wide eyes as she takes in every movement of my mentor. Yeah, that bond will begin by the end of the night, I think to myself as I see Merlin faint right and slices left catching Ocella off guard. Movement catches my eye from the right as Freyda rushes me, and I fall as she lands on top of me with her fangs out.

As I look up at the snarling vampiress, I burst out laughing. She has a look of complete bewilderment a moment before I magically lift her into the air. Her eyes widen in fear as I keep my hand in the air. "Who are you?" she growls after a moment of staring at me. "Ughh," I say as I roll my eyes. "I get tired of people asking me that," I say in mock irritation. "I will deal with you in a moment," I tell her as she tries to speak; I interrupt her as her hangs magically in the air, kicking and thrashing like a puppet. It might be comical if not for the battle Merlin is engaged in with Ocella.

"I said shut up," I say as the sound dies from her screeching mouth. Ocella is wounded severely but determined. I can feel that he is trying to issue maker commands against Eric, but they aren't having any effect. I step forward, and my voice booms with authority. "HALT," I say as both warriors look at me. Merlin steps away as Excalibur appears back on my side. I see Karin rush to him, and I turn my attention back to Ocella.

"I know you," he snarls at me in contempt. I nod my head and conjure my throne to sit on. The look he gives me would have scared the tar out of me if I were still the old Sookie Stackhouse, but I have trained and traveled time and conquered more significant threats than Ocella in my life. "You do," I say as I smile at him. "We met long ago when I tried to barter for Eric's freedom, but you refused yet here we are once again," I say with thought.

"Who are you?" he demands just as he did so many years ago. "I will get to that in a moment," I say as I send Eric reassurance through the bond. "I could have ended you then, but I retreated for Eric's sake," I say as his eyes burn with hatred. "What matter is it to you what I do or do not do with my child," he laughs as his fangs drop. I smile in return as he screams out in agonizing pain as his fangs are ripped from their sockets and appear on the porch in front of Eric.

"What you do with my bonded and my husband is very much my business," I say as his eyes widen.

"You will pay for this bitch," he growls through the blood pouring out of his mouth." I seem to contemplate this as I smile at him. "I think not, Ocella," I say as he gasps in outrage. "You dare use my given name, you piece of human trash," he bellows as I yawn. "I dare Appius very much," I say with boredom as he tries to lunge toward me but is stuck. He is rooted right where he stands.

"As for your question," I say in contemplation. "I am many things to many people," I say as I stand and pace slowly in front of him with my hands clasped behind my back. "In my human life, I was Sookie Stackhouse. A telepath and barmaid," I say as I continue to pace. "Then I embraced my heritage, and I became Susannah Brigant, Princess of the Skye Fae and great-granddaughter of Niall Brigant," I say as his eyes widen, and he spits on the ground.

I smile as I lay my silver Brigant family crest to the middle of his forehead as his skin begins to burn his flesh away. I step away after a few minutes and admire my handiwork.

"Now, where was I?" I ask as I continue to pace. "Yes, now I remember," I say with my southern belle sweetness. "Most recently, I am known by the name Aslynn PenDragon, Queen of all Avalon," I say as his eyes widen. "Great-granddaughter of the greatest king to ever rule this world," I pause for effect. "Arthur PenDragon," I say as he stares at me in horror.

"That man you were fighting and losing to, by the way, is Merlin the Mage, and sorcerer of Avalon," I say as he quickly looks at Merlin and shudders. "If that is Merlin, then why did he not use his magic?" he asks as though he has caught me in some lie. "He was toying with you to impress Karin," I say as I stop and smile. "Fated mates are wonderful, are they not?" I ask as Freyda thrashes more.

"And you think my child is your fated?" he laughs at the thought. "Appius," I say as he glares at me. "You have made a blood offense against me and mine, and I demand retribution," I say as he laughs. I close my eyes and summon the maenad. She bows low when she sees me. "I am to pay the favor that my master owes you majesty," she says with reverence, and I see Ocella shudder. I whisper in her ear what I want her to do, and she cackles with glee so shrilly that the hair on my arms stands up. I smile at her. "Tribute to you as well as long as you stay away from this state forever and move to Las Vegas and demand an even better tribute," I say as she swirls around and around in bliss.

I walk forward and slowly circle Ocella. I lean in his ear and smile as I whisper to him, "Remember all of the times that you brutalized my husband?" and he remains quiet. "Remember all of the times that you tortured my husband?" and he remains silent. "I know about your agreement with Oklahoma, and my husband is not a whore to be bartered for any price," I hiss in his ear, and he flinches. "He. Is. Mine." I say as he becomes very still. "You will spend this night being used as you used my Eric," I say as a tear slides down my face. "You will be humiliated and tortured," I continue as my tears keep flowing. "This is the night that you die in the most humiliating way possible, you sick son of a bitch," I say as he shudders. I motion to the maenad and conjure seats for the audience.

"Whoever can not stomach the punishment that will be met tonight should leave now because this will not be a quick or easy death," I say as each being meets my gaze. I finally meet Eric's gaze as he looks at me with pride and love. I smile and send all my love to him as I conjure his throne on the porch. Everyone sits as soon as I take my seat.

The maenad is twirling around Appius with silver-coated finger gloves caressing him like a lover as he screams out in pain. She runs her fingertip over his flaccid penis to his balls as I make his legs spread wider apart, and I magically make him bend from the waist. I see the maenad smile with razor-sharp teeth. "I will enjoy this," she smiles with glee as she stands behind him, and I hear him scream with pain as he is pushed down on his knees further.

As he goes down, I can see why he is screaming. The maenad is wearing the biggest strap on silver dildo I have ever seen, and that's a lot coming from me. I married Mr. Gracious Aplenty, I think to myself.

"I try not to vomit as I watch this man be brutalized, but I think of all of the times he did worse to Eric and so many others. I shudder at the thought.

I must stay and witness judgment. Queen's are not pussies, and I am a Queen. I look back to the maenad, and she is making him suck his blood from the instrument as she rams it down his throat as he screams. It seems like hours pass as the maenad repeats every single sexually deviant move on this predator.

Right before she rips his heart out with her silver-tipped fingers she wears, she licks her lips and tells him he was the best fuck. Then she begins to eat his heart as he collapses into a gooey mess. She starts to twirl round and round my throne. "This was the greatest tribute in my history," she sighs in euphoria. "I was blessed to settle my master's debt, and I received the greatest tribute," she sings as she continues to twirl. She stops and bows low in front of my throne. "Now I owe you a debt majesty," she says in reverence. I nod my head, and she disappears dancing into the night.

I look up and lower Freyda and make her kneel at my feet. "Where is the contract?" I ask her in annoyance. She has her fangs barred, and I rip one out quickly and toss it to Eric as he catches it. I hear her scream in pain. "Drop fang on me again, bitch, and you lose the other one," I say with malice, and she screams in agony. "Do you understand me?" I ask as if she is challenged mentally. I see her nod, and I lean forward again. "Do you want to live?" I ask as I eye her in contemplation. "Yes," she says with a lisp. "Where is the contract?" I say. "I will not ask again," I threaten her as she throws the papers at my feet. I instantly hand them to Desmond, and he reads them twice and produces more documents. "You will relinquish the rights that Appius signed over to you, and Eric will be free," I say as she glares at me.

I flash to her in an instant and lift her into the air. "If you ever come after what is mine again, I will end you," I say with rage. "You don't get to take my fucking husband I say as her eyes go wide. "Do you choose to live or to die?" I hiss at her as she trembles. "Life," she says with her lisp. Desmond stands and watches her sign the papers. He makes her cross every T and dot every fucking I.

If I ever see you around my family, friends, and most importantly, my husband ever again, you will lose more than one fang," I say as she stands. "Keep your ass in Oklahoma tramp," I say as she speeds away.

I turn and see everyone looking at me with shock. "What?" I yell as I notice Chow approaching me. I almost have a stroke when he kneels at my feet. "My Queen, I was very wrong about you," Chow tells me as I stare in confusion. "You would have made the fiercest of vampire," he says, and I nod. "Well, thanks, Chow, I say as he stands up and steps to the side. Before I can speak to anyone else, Eric snatches me against his chest, and we are through the front door of our home, and he has me pinned against the wall.

He doesn't bother to talk, and neither do I. We shred each other's clothes as we continue to assault the other's mouth. As soon as we are naked, he lifts me by my ass and pushes into my wet pussy hard.

The nerve of that bitch. I can't believe she thought she could take him from me, especially now that I am more. I growl as I grind myself against his cock as he pounds into me ruthlessly. I snatch him by the hair so that he is looking in my eyes. "YOU are MINE," I say as I bite his neck and suck so hard I know, he's going to have a big hickey for 5 minutes.

"You are mine, he grunts as he sinks his fangs into my breast, and we both explode.

He keeps moving in and out of me at vampire speed as he rushes us to our room. In a second flat, I am on my back, and he has slowed his pace down, and it feels exquisite. He licks and sucks and worships every part of my body as he fucks me so slowly the need becomes unbearable. I meet him thrust for thrust, and as we move together, I feel my self getting closer, and I moan and grind my hips against his cock more. As I begin to cum, I bite his chest and drink as I feel him shooting hot cum inside me, and he bites my exposed neck and drinks from me.

As we lay there and lick our bite marks, he lifts me onto his still hard cock, and I slide down slowly to the hilt. I begin to rock back and forth, circling my hips as I ride him. I bite my lip in extasy, and he growls. He thrust upward inside me hard four more times, and I can feel my pussy milking him with every muscle inside myself. He lets out a shout as he releases inside me again, which triggers my release.

We lay in bed wrapped around each other in complete bliss for a while before we can even talk. As I sit up to look at Eric, I notice the bloody tears in his eyes. Before I can speak, he begins to talk. "My love," he says as he looks at me. "Never in my wildest fantasies did I ever think I would be free of him," he says as I wipe the tears away. "For him to meet his true death in such a way was very ironic," he says to me as I continue to listen. "I will never be able to repay what you have done for me," he tells me, and I stop him from speaking anymore.

"He who comes against you comes against me as well," I say as he pushes love through the bond. "When you love someone, there is no need to be repaid," I tell him as I push all my love through the bond to him. "The bastard is dead and gone, and if that bitch knows what's best for her, she will keep her sneaky ass in Oklahoma," I say with anger.

"Jason has bonded with Pam," I say as Eric nods and laughs. "Yes, she was more impressed with her roses than I thought," he says gleefully. "They have an open relationship," he says as he rolls his eyes. "She plans to find Miriam and save her," he says as I nod and feel glad that she will be saved this time. "I could never share you," I tell him, "but to each they're own," I say and shake my head in bewilderment. He remains silent, and I arch my brow at him. He is deliberately fucking with me, I realize. "Or maybe we could try it," I say as I watch him perk up. I smile as I look up at him. "Maybe Quinn or Alcide could join us," I say, and his eyes flash with anger. "We could have a big ole Sookie Sandwich," I say with irritated sarcasm as he flips me on my back and roars in my face "YOU ARE MINE," as he shows a lot of fang.

I wrap my arms around his neck and smile.

"And don't fuckin' forget it," I say as I crush his lips to mine.


	9. Chapter 9

I wake up and feel Eric's torso underneath my hand, and his hold tightens around me, bringing me closer against him, and I sigh with contentment. I feel his fingers caressing my arm as he sends his comfort back through our bond.

"I will have to deal with Long shadow before Sophie-Anne, and her entourage arrives." He says as I listen intently. "I will be present for the meeting," he tells me as I look at him in confusion.

"It looks as if we are building our very own supe community on this land, Sookie," he says as I smile.

"That is what we are doing," I tell him as he continues to stroke my arm as he stares at me, waiting for an explanation.

"Our friends and allies have a haven," I say as understanding filters through our bond. "A sanctuary for those that need one," I say as he nods his head.

"You are King of Avalon now, Eric," I say as I lean my head back on his arm. "Avalon is where all magic began," I begin to explain as he listens intently.

"All supernatural beings are born from that magic," I continue as he wonders what my point is.

"We are King and Queen of Avalon; therefore, it is our responsibility to be the King and Queen that the supe community deserves," I say as understanding lights his face.

"Sookie, are you saying that we are rulers of all the magical worlds or beings?" he asks in confusion.

"Yes, that is what I am sayin'," I tell him as he looks ahead in thought. "You have more power now because of our bond," I say as he nods slightly.

"You could easily kill another vampire three times your age," I say as he looks down at me in surprise. "You are bonded and married to the heir to the PenDragon legacy," I continue. "There is power in the blood and in bloodlines," I finish as he looks at me in awe.

"You knew this when you came back from the Fae with our children?" he asks me in a surprised tone.

"I knew," I say. "I also knew that you would be undefeatable pretty much," I continue. "You were pretty badass before you had my blood," I say as Eric preens. "My blood heightened all of those traits inside you, but the blood exchange that happened after I had claimed my PenDragon birthright is like a human on steroids," I surmise.

"You do not have to worry about retaliation from the council or Sophie_Anne," I say as he looks at me with wide, surprised eyes. "Why would that be?" he asks in confusion.

"When you bonded to me, you became a daywalker, and Pam will be a daywalker soon as well," I say as I roll my eyes. "My blood and Jason's blood are both powerful," I say as he waits for me to continue. "I suspect that Merlin has a spell to make Karin a daywalker as well," I tell him as I feel happiness through the bond.

"You possess the other part of my soul, and I possess the other part of yours," I explain to him as he listens. "Meaning that with magical training, you would be as powerful as I am now," I finish as his face lights with understanding.

"You might be able to read minds, or call on the elements as I can," I continue to explain. "I have vampire speed and strength as well as the heightened senses that you all have," I say in explanation.

"That is how you were able to hold Freyda so easily," he tells me as a broad smile brightens his face. "Yes," I answer as I snuggle into him. "Pam will inherit Jason's gifts, and he will inherit her vampire abilities as well," I say with a nod. "God knows what gifts Karin and Merlin will share," I say in thought. "I don't even know the extent of his power," I tell Eric as I feel fascination through our bond.

"The reason that Fae and Vampire have never mated before is that they don't bite at the same time," I say as understanding lights his eyes. "The vampire always drains the Fae before a bond can begin," I tell him, and he nods.

"When a bond forms, you are unable to harm your bonded because the blood bond stops you from drinking too much or being able to feel the pain that your bonded is in," I surmise as he finally understands.

"Lover, how do you know so much about blood bonds?" Eric asks me in interest. "I told you a little bit about my training before," I say, and he nods for me to continue. "I started with physical training because I wanted to be able to physically defend myself or the people that I love," I say as he nods in understanding.

"When I traveled back to this time to change things, I had already traveled before," I say. "I went to your time to train with your father and your brother, as you already know," I say as he nods and smiles. "I also traveled back to train with Achilles and Hector," I say with sadness. I see Eric arch his brow. "Both men were great warriors and very honorable," I say. "I hate that one friend killed the other friend," I say as he wraps his arms around me. "I learned to sneak through the outdoors by ancient highlanders and picked up how to use a dirk while I was at it," I tell him as he listens intently to me talk about my travels.

"Merlin and Niall also trained me to fight," I tell him, but he was not surprised. "I learned to fight from different cultures around the world and at different periods throughout time," I continue. "Miyamoto Musashi was who taught me the skills of the Samurai, and he was a powerful wizard as well," I say before I continue my history that Eric had missed.

"Alexander the Great was a great war tactician," I say in awe. "He was brilliant," I say, and I can feel Eric agree. "Khutulun was my Mongolian fighting teacher," I tell him. "She taught me how to escape from any hold," I say as I feel he is impressed.

"I also trained with Genghis Khan as far as fighting, but I learned a lot from him about consolidating land and kingdoms," I say with thought. "He was brilliant as well," I surmise.

"I learned to be ruthless from Xiahou Dun, who served the Han Dynasty. He was a ruthless military general," I tell Eric as he nods. "I was there when he got shot in the eye with that arrow, and he pulled the arrow out and ate his fucking eyeball," I tell Eric in disgust. "Needless to say, legends spread very far about him, and they are all true," I say as Eric nods for me to continue.

"I trained with Vlad the Impaler, briefly," I say as Eric sits up in bed so fast I didn't detect the movement. "You trained with Dracula?" he demands. I nod in confusion. "Before or after he turned, vampire?" Eric demands. "After," I say with sadness. "He chose to turn to avenge his wife," I tell Eric. "He was an angry and lonely being," I say as Eric nods. "We talked about our lost loves mostly," I say as he frowns at me. "What?" I ask in confusion. "I thought you were lost to me," I say as he sends understanding to me and wraps his arms back around me.

"I also trained with the Spartan King Leonidas," I say as his eyes narrow. "Sookie, the Spartans were harsh and extremely good at what they did, which is kill," he says as I nod my head. "Yeah," I say. "That's how I got most of my scars when I came back," I tell him as understanding lights his face.

"I learned gymnastics, meditation, strength, and endurance training," I say as I rattle off about my training. "I know that you have waited for me to open up to you about what happened in my one hundred years away, and I am doing that," I say as happiness floods the bond.

"I was trained in Fae magic by Niall after my combat training," I tell him as he listens. "That was the easiest because I am Fae," I continue. "Then Merlin for a little bit before I moved on to my next trainer in the highlands," I say. "Her name was Isobel Gowdie, and she taught me how dark magic works, which I only trained for because of what the Hollow did to you," I say with anger.

"Marie Laveau was a great teacher as well," I tell him as he perks up. "She was greatly respected and taught me all about voodoo and spells," I say as he smiles. "I should call her for the protection spells," I say as he arches his brow. "She faked her death and is alive and well," I huff out a breath and continue.

"I also trained with a powerful clairvoyant named Ursula Southheil, or better known as Mother Shipton, as well as Nostradamus," I tell Eric, and once again, he is impressed. "That is how I started my magical training.

"I was then further trained for war and combat by upper beings," I say as confusion filters through the bond.

"Mars, who is the Roman God of War. Aries, the Greek God of War. I also trained with Odin," I say in a small voice as Eric bolts from the bed. "You have seen Odin?" he says aloud in amazement. I nod and roll my eyes. "How is this possible, Sookie?" Eric demands as he sits back down on the bed.

"In the beginning, there was a war in the Heavens," I say, and he waits for me to continue. "The deities that humans worshiped as Gods were fallen angels that were kicked out of heaven by God the father. "They have power because they were made from power by God himself," I say as he looks at me in surprise.

"All things are connected, Eric," I say as he sits on the bed, stunned by my confession. "I trained with many different deities," I continue. "Some of the fallen came to earth to protect humanity from the corrupt ones that God kicked out of heaven for the mutiny that they attempted. "The Valkeries were among these beings," I say as he continues to listen. "God did not take their wings because they are his protectors of humanity," I finish as he sits to process all that I have told him.

"So, when the maenad said that she was here to repay a debt for her master, who is her master, and what debt did you earn from her master?" he asks me in suspicion.

"Dionysis was drunk, as usual, because he is the supposed God of partying, and he was bragging that he could beat me in any game," I say as Eric crinkles his brow in confusion. "I picked checkers and beat him about 50 times in a row," I say in a huff. "From what I hear, he is still trying to learn the game for a rematch, but he should play sober if he wants to have a victory," I say with a shrug of my shoulders as Eric burst out laughing.

"My maker met his final death because of a game of checkers?" he bellowed through his laughter in disbelief. I nod my head. "Yes, and I perfected the whole story into his head before the maenad started her assault," I tell Eric. "I wanted him to know that his humiliating death came because of a lost game of checkers," I say with no remorse.

Suddenly I am wrapped in his arms, and I can feel the love and disbelief through our bond. "Arya and Aryk were both also trained in every way that I was, but as they're mother, it was unthinkable for me to watch them fight," I say with sadness.

"We will get them back," Eric tells me with resolve as he rubs my back. I nod and send my determination through the bond.

"It's early, and Sophie-Anne will be arriving tonight with her entourage," I say, and Eric nods. "I have summoned Hot Rain, as well as Long Shadow, to be here during that time," Eric says as I agree with his choice. "I have also sent proof of the theft to the council and have the authority to end them both," Eric tells me. I have to agree. Then again, I don't like Long Shadow or Hot Rain. Both of those ass holes tried to have me killed or kill me themselves.

"I want Mustapha Khan and Warren brought in as soon as possible," I tell Eric, who agrees quickly. "I also want your sheriffs updated on DeCastro's plans," I say as Eric agrees.

"I plan to go shopping with Hadley today for clothes," I say as Eric becomes rigid. "I will go with you," he tells me, and I know better than to argue. I snap us dressed in casual clothes as we look each other over with lust.

He is wearing dark jeans that hang just at the V that leads to his pelvis but hugs all the right places. Yum. He has a black v neck cotton t-shirt and his boots. I am wearing a sleeveless rose pink babydoll dress with matching pumps. I slide on my white gold earrings and my necklace that holds my family crest of Brigant. I also wear my PenDragon insignia ring on my right hand and as always my wedding set on my left hand.

I snap my fingers, and our home is clean. Eric takes my hand, and we make our way downstairs. I see Jason and Merlin seated at the table with Hadley and her family having breakfast. I conjure Eric a glass of Royalty and myself some breakfast.

As we all eat, there is a knock at the door, and Jason pops to answer it. Ummmm, Sook, can you come here a minute?" he asks me in a voice that sounds uncomfortable.

I get up to go to the door, and I see Merlin smirking. I realize that I am being followed to the door by Eric as well as everyone else. I can feel curiosity from everyone except Merlin, who is trying hard to keep his smile from busting loose across his face.

I get to the door, and I see all of my teachers. Teachers of the deities variety, and I gasp in shock.

"We are here to ensure your safety," I hear a voice like thunder boom through the air. As I look out on my porch, I see various faces from the different pantheons that trained me, and I am in awe.

I rush forward and wrap my arms around Aries as Eric growls, and I send warning through the bond.

"Eric, this is Aries," I say as my husband's eyes widen. Aries lets out a booming laugh and takes off his sunglasses as fire dances in his eyes. He puts them back on and steps aside as I am greeted with open arms by Jupiter, Roman God of the Sky.

"Welcome everyone, would yall like something to drink or eat?" I ask as they laugh and shake their heads. "All of the pantheons will show to bless and lay protection over this haven PenDragon," I hear Odin say as I see Eric's head whip quickly to see who has spoken.

He is on his knees in an instant. "All-father," he says in reverence as I roll my eyes and secretly am happy that Eric has met the diety his people worshipped. "Your family sits in Valhalla," he says as Eric begins to weep bloody tears. "They watch over you as they drink, feast, and celebrate your victories mighty warrior," he says as he motions for Eric to rise.

As Eric rises, I see Freya step forward, and his eyes dilate as I elbow him in the side in annoyance. "She has that effect on everyone Balder says to Thor as they laugh. Freya kisses my forehead and steps back to Balder, her love.

I watch as the wall becomes magically enforced. Everyone gasps as the different pantheons form a line at the entrance of our Valhalla. The three hundred acres that were gifted to us by Uncle Dillon, as well as the two hundred acres that I already owned, are all blessed and protected.

When all of the protection and blessings are done, I see Dianysis sauntering his drunk ass over to me, and I roll my eyes as I shake my head.

"My lady, have you the time for a game of checkers?" he asks, and I burst into laughter along with Eric and the other deities. I shake my head, no. "I will have to take your pride another time, my friend," I say with a smile. "I promised to take my cousin shopping today," I say as he looks defeated.

"No need," he says as a mountain of clothing appears in front of Hadley, and her eyes go wide.

"I hope you plan to pop those where they should be," I say, scolding him. "Oh yes, you have the obsession with cleanliness he says with a huff as the clothes disappear.

"There is no need for shopping," I hear two lovely voices say as Freya steps forward, and I am dazzled by the beauty of these women. Venus snaps her fingers, and Aphrodite follows suite. Everyone that resides here now has a new wardrobe they say as Freya shimmers and cases of jewelry appear.

I watch as Odin, Zeus, and Jupiter motion for us to come into the yard.

We leave the porch to stand with them in the yard. When we do, the house levitates and moves to the edge of the lake. On an elevated hillside near the wooded area sits my home.

The rock walkway connects the house to the patio instantly. I am confused until an enormous mansion appears in front of us with the PenDragon crest resting above the massive ancient doors. The place looks like its always been here.

"My child," I hear Hera say as I look at her in surprise at the new house and gifts. "The PenDragon line has always fought for the light and good," she tells Jason and me, and I stare at the beautiful woman. "I have a gift better than fine clothing, or beautiful jewels, and even better than this wonderful home," she says, and I catch my breath, afraid to hope.

She extends her hand, and inside of that lovely hand is the Cluviel Dor. "Simply wish them back, for what greater love is there in the universe than the love of a parent for their children," says the goddess of fertility and childbirth.

Eric grabs the Cluviel Dor, and we hold it together and wish with all of our hearts.


	10. Chapter10

Before we can say our wish out loud, Eric and I are stopped by three extremely beautiful deities from the Greek Pavilion. The three acted and spoke as one being.

The fates are not ugly old crones with one eye. They see, think, and act as one. All three women were beautiful, with ivory, pale skin, and long black hair. The three had eyes as blue as the sky and always had to be touching.

"If you wish them back now fair Queen, it will be for naught," they say as one, and I feel Eric's pain with my own.

"When?" I ask in defeat as Eric brings me into his arms.

"After this night, the ripples appear, to bring back that which you hold most dear," the three say as one.

"After tonight," I say with relief as I gently place the Object in my pocket until I can hide it away.

"I am so happy to see you all," I say with sincerity. "Would you like to stay and feast?" I offer as they all agreed.

As we walk through the entrance into the main house because I refuse to call it a castle, I look at how beautiful everything is. There must be a fireplace in every room with lots of windows and natural light.

There is a movie theatre room in the basement with surround sound and all the trimmings. There is a game room, and I am sure this is because of my checker playing rival. There is a home gym that is state of the art. A complete wine cellar and blood cellar that are both entirely stocked with vintage wines and types of blood. A fricken tanning bed in a room stocked with lotions. There are two massive bedrooms with adjoining baths on each end of the enormous mansion. Everything else was in the middle of those rooms with a beautiful massive staircase leading to the main floor. The main floor looks big enough to be Buckingham Palace.

There is a massive living room area to the right with a dining hall and kitchen area at the back. We have a butlers pantry as well as a food pantry. This new house is some fancy shit; I think to myself as we inspect our new home. There are servants quarters at the back of the house, and I mentally eye roll.

The rest of the house are beautiful bedrooms with private baths. There have to be at least twenty bedrooms or more, and I think to myself as I mentally cringe at the size of the house.

The decorating is to my taste as well as Eric's. I notice that our Master suite takes up half of the fourth floor. We have a beautiful Cobalt blue suit with white wooden furniture that is ancient and beautiful. The bathroom is an entirely white marble room with a Roman bath in the center of the room.

The damn tub is big enough for ten damn people. There are various creams, lotions, bathing spices, and scents for Eric or me to use.

The shower is just as big as the bathtub. I think the damn toilet is even marble.

On each side of the bathroom entrance are rooms that are bigger than my living room at the farmhouse.

I look inside and see all of my belongings from the Fae palace as well as my human belongings. There are also rack after rack of new clothing — all manner of shoes and accessories — drawer after drawer of underthings, lingerie, shorts, tank tops, and anything else I could want.

I see shelves of expensive handbags, and I gasp. Leave it to those two deities to stock a closet so fashionably. I look in Eric's wardrobe, and it is the same. "They have excellent taste, my lover," Eric tells me with approval.

On Eric's side of the bed opposite the bathing area and closets, I see a door that leads to a private office with state of the art technology. I walk into the door on my side, and it has a safe door behind the door I just opened, and I frown. I hear the combination whispered on the wind in the voice of Freya. I see Eric's eyes widen as I push in the combination to the safe or whatever the hell I am in for when I open this door?

When the doors open, I see cases of Jewelry. I recognize the Fae family heirlooms in glass cases, along with a lot of PenDragon heirlooms. I see my Grans jewelry as well as my momma's.

There are also tons of other pieces that are gifts from the deities that are presently partying in my backyard. All thanks to Niall, Merlin, and the rest of my family. I am speechless. I even see jewelry pieces that Eric had bought for me at a different time.

At the very back of the room, I see a glass case with various crowns. Fae princess tiara's as well as PenDragon family princess tiaras. Then the multiple Royal Queen and King monarchy crown.

"Eric, this house is like a mausoleum. It's so damn big," I say in esasperation as he looks at me in question. "I think it is a beautiful home, and it would be rude to refuse a gift from gods or deities, or whatever they may be Sookie," he tells me, and he is deadly serious.

"How can the two of us live here?" I ask in exasperation, and I am interrupted as the fates walk through the door together.

"Fair Queen of a lost legacy, triumphant over your enemies you will be," they say in unison. "Beautiful King of PenDragon, your fears are for naught," they say as his eyes widen. "PenDragon blood does not easily fall," they tell him as one.

"Although in size, it is impressive to see," they say as Eric and I are listening intently. "In time, children will fill the home from thee," they say as I gasp and feel Eric agree through the bond.

"How many kids am I gonna have?" I ask in bewilderment.

"A great many are needed for PenDragon and Brigant to proceed," they say as I listen. "For immortal now you both shall be," they finish as I sit numbly, thinking about how many times I gotta give birth again to fill this house up.

"We will have many children?" Eric asks as they stare at him in a trance. "Many children continue the line, with power so strong the world will survive," they say together.

"Our children will be powerful and save the world?" I ask in confusion. I see all three women nod as one.

"Eliminate the evil of the world to save the remaining lights here on earth," they say as I nod.

"It is our duty," I ask for confirmation as they nod. "YOU are the PenDragon," they say in a whispery voice together.

"I thank you," I say as I stand and embrace them in a group hug because it's hard to hug individuals who are not able to separate. In the blink of an eye, they have disappeared, and I am alone with Eric.

"I accept the responsibilities, Sookie," he tells me because he thinks that is my concern as I shoot him a dirty look.

"It isn't that, Eric," I say to him as he scrunches his face in confusion. "My instincts were right," I say as he nods. "Yes," he simply answers as he takes my hand.

"I do not know much, but I do know that you should keep that safe combination from Pamela," he tells me, and I feel his sincerity through the bond and double over laughing.

"Wait until Karin sees the weapon's vault," I say with laughter, and I feel his gleeful agreement. I close my eyes and concentrate. "We now have guard towers around the estate so we can see a threat, and they can't see us," I say to him as he smiles.

I also added A fae jail that Jason is in charge of as my second in command," I say as he nods. An Iron lined building on the back of the property on the fae side," I say. "It will weaken but not kill because the iron is between the walls," I tell him as he nods.

"There is also now a vampire jail that rests on the back of the property on the vampire side," I tell him as he nods. "It looks like the dungeon at Fangtasia," I say as he smiles. "There are just more toys for Pam to play with," I continue as he smirks. "I am sure she will be ecstatic about that," Eric says dryly. I agree.

"Mustapha and Warren can live in my farmhouse by the lake," I say as he looks impressed. "They enjoy the privacy, and Warren enjoys the quiet," I tell Eric as he nods. "They will arrive tomorrow," he says as he takes my hand.

"It is time to join our guest," he says as he pulls me to him. "Yes, I have missed them," I say as I snuggle into my husband's massive chest.

As I was thinking, I saw Tara's face flash through my mind, and Eric could feel my panic through the bond. "Tara," I say as understanding lights his face. "Call her and invite her over and we will figure out what to do from there," he instructs me as I grab my phone.

I hear it ring twice and she picks up "Hey Sook, how ya been?" she asks as I try to my best to sound like myself. "I didn't get a chance to talk to you at Gran's funeral because of who showed up," I say as disgust washes over me. "Yeah, I saw that," she says with anger. "Tara, I was wonderin' if you could come by for a visit?" I ask as she agrees to be here in thirty minutes. I inform her that Lafayette is here, and we have tequila already. As we hang up, Jason is at the bedroom door with Merlin.

"You have more guest Queen Aslynn," Merlin says as I arch a brow in question. "The panther packs are here, and so are the Were packs," Jason informs me as I nod. "Your other instructors are also here," Merlin tells me, and I give him a look of confusion.

"How is that possible when they are dead?" I demand. "I may have transported them through time," he says in nonchalance.

"My King, there are two that are eager to speak to you," Merlin says to Eric as Eric tries to think of who would need to speak to him as understanding lights his eyes. His father and brother are here.

When we pop downstairs to the party that is happening outside, I see Leif and King Henrik. I squeeze Eric's hand as he steps forward and embraces his family for the first time in over a thousand years. I send him love and understanding through the bond as I leave him to speak with his family.

Merlin has spelled everyone to speak the same language, and I can see deities and warriors gathered in groups recalling battle stories and strategies. I'm talking to Marie Laveau as Jason leads a wide-eyed Tara out to the patio. Marie freezes in her speech and locks eyes on my childhood friend. At that moment, Claude appears with a laughing Lafayette, and I see my mentor's eyes widen even further as she slowly approaches Tara and Lafayette.

"Blood of my blood she whispers as she stands in front of my friends in shock and confusion. "How is this possible?" She demands in anger. "How is what exactly possible?" I ask with confusion as Marie stares at me in bewilderment.

"These are my descendants," she tells me with happy tears in her eyes. She touches Lafayette on his forehead like Merlin and Niall do to me when they bless or awaken something inside me I think to myself as clarity fills my mind. She is awakening the powers that they have.

Lafayette looks dreamily around as he collapses in Claude's arms. As she touches Tara's forehead, her eyes widen, and she gasps in surprise. I can see in Marie's mind that she had fallen in love with an immortal that was cloaked inside her mind from even me, which I find interesting.

"Merlin," I say, and he appears. "Great-Grandfather," I say, and he appears before me. "They are Fae, and I don't know what kind, but they need to be blessed and awakened," I say as both men nod and do as I ask them to. Then I step forward and do the same.

"Her gifts are many," I hear Hadley say as Remie agrees. "He will be powerful too," Remie says as I look at him. "You can sense the gifts in other Fae," I state as Remie nods. "So can Had," he tells me as she nods.

I see Tara and Lafayette huddles with Marie in a corner, but Marie shields the conversation for privacy. The sun is starting to set, so I pop on clothing to meet a monarch. I make sure that the Cluviel Dor is hidden in the safe as I look down at my ensemble for the night.

My hair is a shimmering blonde against my golden tan. I have decided to wear the red Crown of my great grandmother. Queen Guinevere. I style my hair in an updo with curls cascading down my right shoulder as I pop on minimal makeup with heavy mascara and red lips.

I pop on my red lace thong and matching bra and my red silk slip. I conjure matching red strappy heels that are every bit of six inches tall. I pop on a flowing red empire style dress that is flowy and beautiful with diamond chips adorning the bodice. I add the matching necklace, earrings, and bracelets that match the Crown that adorns my head. A leather belt hangs on my hips where Excalibur rests in its sheath. I see the words PenDragon branded into the leather in old English lettering.

I pop to the top of the stairs as I see Eric's father look up at me, and his eyes widen. Du har valt bra på din fru, min son, hon är en vacker kvinna och lika hård som en Valkyrie," his father tells him as Leif nods and agrees. I nod my head to him, "Thank you for your blessing majesty," I say in gratitude. "But beauty is in the eye of the beholder," I say.

I snap my fingers, and Eric is wearing black leather elven armor with his black boots. My great grandfather's red Crown rests on his head, and his father's sword rests on his side. Merlin conjures seating in the front yard for our guest as I feel Sophie-Anne and her entourage approaching from the west and two other vampires approaching from the east.

We are seated on our thrones in front of the massive castle, as they pull up to the gatehouse.

"Any of them who mean harm may not enter," Merlin says as our vampire family joins us. I see Jason and Merlin flanking Eric as Pam and Karin flank me. The rest of my guest is alert and eager for a fight if it comes to that.

I see Sophie-Anne step through the barrier with confusion. She can smell the magic, and it is strong magic. Siegbert and Weibert flank Sophie-Anne. I see other members of her court make it through the barrier and take seats opposite of us as I look and see Andre, Bill, and Quinn stuck behind the magical barrier.

"Before I address the offense of my Sherrif beside you wearing a crown," she says with malice. "Why is my child not permitted or the other two members of my court?" she demands in outrage as Merlin steps forward I hold my hand up and walk gracefully to her.

"OUR kingdom is magically protected and blessed so that any who mean us harm cannot enter," I hiss in her face. "You may be vampire Queen of Louisianna Sophie-Anne, but here in this place, WE rule," I say as she seethes in anger.

"You owe me very much," I say to her as she narrows her eyes in speculation. I lean forward and touch her forehead and whisper "remember" as she gasps at the memories that flit through her mid with astonishing speed.

"Would you like to keep your kingdom and avoid your true death?" I ask in a menacing tone. "Who are you?" she asks me wearily. "I am Queen Aslynn PenDragon," I say as she gasps. I see her eyes rest on the sword that adorns my hip. I am also Susannah Brigant, Princess of the Royal house of the Skye Fae," I tell her as she blinks repeatedly. You know me as Sookie Stackhouse, telepath and barmaid," I say as she stares at me blankly.

"I came back to keep you from your true death as well as many other things," I say as she regains her composure. "Why is my sheriff on a throne and wearing a crown?" she demands.

"My newest name is Aslynn Susannah "Sookie" Stackhouse-Brigant-PenDragon-Northman.

Your sheriff is my three times blood bonded husband by the knife as well as by Fae custom, but more importantly, we were married and coronated in Avalon," I say as she gasps in outrage.

"This is treason," she yells as I step forward. "Careful Sophie," I say as she looks at me with murder in her eyes. "I can take the knowledge that I just gave you as easily as I gave it," I gritted out in annoyance.

"You have spies in your kingdom, and I have invited you into my kingdom so that we can be allies," I say as she looks at me, stunned. "Who are these spies?" she demands as I lean forward in her face. "Sam Merlotte and John Quinn spy for the King of Nevada," I tell her as her eyes widen.

"They have Quinn's mother and sister and are using them for leverage, or he would not have been involved at all," I say as she nods. "Freyda of Oklahoma had struck a deal with Eric's maker to sell him to her as a consort," I say as Sophie-Anne hisses. "He has met his true death, and she lost a fang," I tell her as her eyes widen.

"Who ended Appius," she demands with doubt. "a maenad that owes me a favor," I tell her as she gasps in surprise. "Freyda is in Oklahoma right now, making plans with Philipe DeCastro and Viktor Madden to send you to your final death and take over this territory," I say as she sits and huffs angrily.

"Are we allies or enemies?" I ask her as she sits and runs through the memories in her mind. She looks up with a bright, menacing smile.

"We shall be allies," she answers as she cuts her hand, and I repeat the gesture. A spell is performed by Merlin to bind the blood oath.

As she stands, she looks at the assortment of people gathered for this meeting.

"Allies indeed," she says to herself with wide eyes as she recognizes many faces in our front courtyard before she looks over her shoulder, issuing a command to Andre, and he commands Bill and Quinn back into a long black limousine.


	11. Chapter 11

"We are having a feast," I tell Sophie-Anne as I watch her eyes darting to each of my guests. "You and your entourage are welcome to stay so that we can discuss strategies if you wish," I say as she scans the Estate with a nod.

"The homes are light-tight, and the Viking house is locked down during the daylight hours for the protection of any vampires that reside inside," I tell her as I point to the plantation house with the Valknut symbol high above the porch as she nods.

"What of my child and Compton?" she asks as Eric growls. "After everything that Andre does to me in the future, I will not ever trust him, Sophie-Anne," I tell her as she grimly nods and looks at the limousine that her child is currently seated inside.

As everyone goes back to the feast, I motion for Sophie-Anne to follow me inside as we reach the front door, she arches a brow at the threshold. "Anyone is permitted as long as they mean us no harm," I say as her face brightens. "They get painfully ejected from the estate the moment they decide to have ill intent," I say as she strides forward confidently.

As we reach the living room quarters, we both take seats on the new leather couches facing each other. I see Weigbert and Seigbert stand behind her just as Jason and Karin stand behind Eric and myself. I see Merlin take a seat on the matching loveseat to our right. Drinks and blood are conjured for everyone as we sit to discuss negotiations.

"After we explain in detail what happens in the future, the vampire queen has many questions.

Peter Threadgill has already started to pursue her; she tells us. "I also think that getting rid of my best sheriff was part of the plan to take over Louisianna," Sophie-Anne says with malice. "That is no longer an option," I say as she nods. "How did you defeat them?" she asks with doubt as Pam appears with her phone. She had recorded the whole incident with Alexi, Appius, and Freyda.

She watched with her children Siegbert and Weigbert in fascination. "Louisianna is one of the richest states in the United States," I say as she nods for me to continue. "Nevada wants to take over for obvious reasons which would be greed," I say, and I see all vampires nod. "Philipe also wants more," I say as everyone looks at me to continue.

"He wants to rule all vampire," I say as they hiss and drop fang. "A high king, if you will," I continue as they finally understand what I am saying.

"How does he plan to do this without the council intervening?" Sophie-Anne asks. "He plans to work with the F.O.T.S to blow up the pyramid in Rhodes," I say as all eyes widen.

"He was not at Rhodes, and Freyda stayed briefly," I remind them as they all silently agree. "I think that they knew of Threadgill's plot and knew he would fail," I continue. "They were waiting for the right time to move in," I say as the vampire queen cuts her eyes to me.

"What do you recommend that I do?" she asks in a solemn tone. "Well, I despise Andre, but he has your best interest at heart, and he loves you very much," I say as she nods and looks at me with suspicion.

"I think that you should take Andre as your consort and King so that the vultures will stop circling, and you have a loyal right hand to take over as a backup," I say with thought as I see her nod in agreement as she thinks about my suggestion.

"What of Hadley?" she asks in a quiet voice, and I can hear the pain in her voice.

"Hadley lives here protected and cared for with her husband Remie and her son Hunter," I say as her eyes widen. "Hadley has a son?" she gasps. "Yes, and she is also a Brigant princess of the Skye Fae," I say as she grabs the arm of the couch in surprise.

"Our great grandfather will not allow her to be turned or used as a pet," I say as she stares at me with confusion.

"I had no idea that she was a Brigant," she tells me, and I nod. "She did not know either," I say as she nods with comfort that Hadley did not deceive her.

"She remembers only meeting you one time," I say as she arches her brow. "I came back to set right many wrongs," I tell her as she listens. "Hadley should never have been turned vampire," I say as Sophie-Anne nods in agreement. "Hadley never took to our ways as she should have, and it always puzzled me," she confides.

"She is happy and safe inside the walls of our kingdom," I say to reassure her. "You propose we share Louisianna?" she inquires with a raised brow. I laugh at the thought. "No, I rule in Avalon with Eric," I say to her as she waits for me to continue. "This place is a haven for any supe that needs help," Eric tells her as she nods in understanding.

"We both prefer your rule to that of DeCastro and his cronies such as Viktor Madden," Eric tells her as I see her fangs drop as she nods.

"We will be allies, and with hope on my part, we can be friends," I say as surprise shows on her face. "You would wish to befriend me after what you have shown me?" she asks me in an astonished tone.

"Yes," I say.

"Those things have not happened yet, and I am no longer human," I say as she stares at me in shock.

"Can the remaining three members of my party enter the estate?" she asks as Eric growls and drops fang.

I place my hand in his and send comfort and love through the bond as she watches in fascination. "The council will be arriving soon to see the evidence against Long Shadow and Hot Rain," I tell Eric as he relaxes.

"There is also the matter of Bill and his database that you should address," I say as she agrees. "His maker Lorena is a vicious bitch, and we all know the power of a makers command," I say as she nods in understanding. "Have him work on the database in your palace and keep it under guard and magical protection," I say as her eyes light with knowledge.

"This is an excellent plan," she tells me as she admires my pitch.

"We will step outside with you so that you can issue a makers command to Andre for his safety," I tell her as she nods. "He is very tactical, and I do not want to ruin our newly forged alliance, but Eric will not hesitate to end him if he attempts to harm me or any member of this kingdom," I say as she agrees. I hear the giant vampires behind her grunt in agreement as well.

"If Bill or Quinn look at my wife in any way I deem inappropriate, I will end them," Eric growls as Sophie-Anne smirks. "I never thought that I would witness the day that the great Eric Northman blood bonded, nor did I expect for you to ever be so jealous over a woman," she giggles in a girlish way as we walk to the door.

We walk to the barrier, and Sophie-Anne steps forward with her giant bodyguards as the limousine doors open, and I see Andre stand and look around in suspicion. I see Bill step out and stoically look at me. He has a stick up his ass as my brother would say. Then I see Quinn step out and leer at me, raking his gaze over my body from head to toe as Eric drops fang and snarls at him.

I see Sophie-Anne in front of him before I can blink and has him in the air by the throat. Impressive considering Quinn is as big as Eric in the height and bulk department, but not so much in the gracious aplenty department; I think to myself as I feel Eric's pleasure through our bond.

"You will respect her majesty Queen PenDragon she hisses as Bill and Andre stand there looking like Sophie-Anne slapped them with a dead fish.

"We are allies in what is to come, and you have much to answer for my little pussy cat," she tells Quinn as her grip tightens on his throat. His eyes go large, and he begins to struggle as I clear my throat for Sophie-Anne to step aside.

"You are here under false pretenses to spy on my friend Sophie-Anne for the King of Nevada Philipe DeCastro," I say as his eyes widen, and he tries to run. I hold my hand up, and he stops in mid-air, and I twirl my hand, and he has turned around facing us all.

"They have your mother and sister as leverage," I continue as Bill and Andre stare in shock. "You will provide my new friend Sophie-Anne with any details that you know about, and I will personally retrieve your family," I say as he eyes me with disbelief.

"But if you ever so much as disrespectfully look my way again, my bonded husband will rip your tiger hide from your body and use it for a rug in our throne room," I say as his eyes bulge. Eric steps forward and wraps me in an embrace as he growls at Quinn, Andre, and Bill with blood lust.

"The Viking has bonded?" Andre asks in disbelief. "He has, to our excellent fortune, my child," Sophie-Anne says to Andre. "How so?" he asks her in suspicion. "Her majesty has saved all of our lives," she says as all eyes go wide. "Threadgill," Andre asks with a hiss. "Among many other things," she tells him as we walk to the barrier.

"There is a condition before you can pass through the magical barrier," she says to the men. "Conditions that we come in peace," she explains to the three men. "If your intent changes after entering the barrier, you will be painfully removed from the property resulting in your true death," she explains, and I see all eyes widen in surprise.

I watch as they all pass through the gates and continue to the party that seems to be in full swing at the back of the new castle. I mingle for a few moments before the council is at the gates.

After they come inside, I learn that Merlin has conjured an outdoor arena for these situations.

The arena rests on the back of the Estate where a wooded area used to be.

There is a raised dais with two giant thrones with connecting walkways that lead to the main house and other homes. The arena itself has marble pillars around it and a domed rooftop that resembles the mosques from the pictures I have seen of buildings in Jerusalem. There are rows and rows of comfy chairs. The PenDragon banners hang around the arena.

He must have done this during my meeting with Sophie-Anne. Her limousine parked in the garage, and her driver is set up nicely in the gatehouse.

The council members are lead to a long table with high back chairs so that they may be seated.

They all bow as Eric and I walk inside, and he tenses in surprise. The Grand Pythoness steps forward with unseeing eyes. "The prophecy has come to pass," she croaks out. "You are THE PenDragon," she says and bows lower than the other council members, and they drop to their knees.

"Yes," I say as they stand, and I take Eric's hand in mine. "This is my bonded husband and also King of Avalon," I say as they nod to Eric. "Eric the Northman," I announce as they all accept my meaning. Don't fuck with what is mine.

I see all my guests find seating. Some are drunk. Some are eating popcorn, waiting for me to lose my temper. Most are hoping we may be attacked at any moment. They want an excuse to fight. As Eric and I take our seats, I conjure a table opposite the council for the New Orleans vampire Queen and her entourage to sit and watch.

I see Pam and Jason escorting Long Shadow and Hot Rain to the arena as Merlin announces us to the audience. This must be what mid-evil court was like; I think to myself as I feel Eric's amusement at my ramblings to myself.

"Long Shadow, you are charged with theft from your area sheriff," Karin says as everyone looks on in fascination. I hear the vampires hiss at such blatant disregard for the rules. He cuts his eyes to me, seated by Eric, and I hold my hand up as he lunges for me.

"Do you think that I am your sheriff's fang banger or blood bag?" I demand as he struggles against my magic. "I am Queen Aslynn PenDragon of Avalon, and your sheriff Eric the Northman is my bonded husband as well as my King," I say in anger as I step toward him. "Bring the other party to the theft," I demand as Jason pushes Hot Rain forward.

I see Pam handing the council members as well as Sophie-Anne paperwork and photos from the surveillance cameras at Fangtasia.

"You had your child Long Shadow steal from my husband's business, therefore the state of Louissiana," I say as Sophie-Anne hisses and drops her fangs. Hot Rain looks nervous as his child is frozen in a mid lunge. "Why would you do this to your sheriff?" I ask as Eric sits forward. "You reside in the desert," I say to Hot Rain as he nods. I nod my head in thought as I pace the platform. "In Nevada and not Mexico, I would guess," I say as his eyes widen, and he growls.

Sophie-Anne has Hot Rain pinned to the ground as he struggles to get free. "You think to weaken my territory and my sheriff's by stealing revenue from me and also by making my people look weak," she hisses as he continues to struggle. "DeCastro will not have Louisiana," she hisses as Hot Rains eyes go wide.

"How did you know," he gasps as the council murmurs in outrage. "There is a coupe planned to take Louisiana from Sophie-Anne Lequrque," I say as the council members mutter in anger. "He plans to eventually take all states and become the High King of all vampires," I say in explanation as every vampire and shifter present seems to understand my meaning.

"He has dreams of dominating all vampire territories and ruling overall," I say as my premise sinks in. "Sophie-Anne is the vampire Queen of Louisianna, and I am the Queen of Avalon who grew up in Louisianna, and I love my home," I say to everyone in the arena.

"This Estate is and will be a haven for supernatural beings who want to live in peace," I say to all assembled. "If a takeover ever occurs, we are fully prepared for any assault as well as fully stocked with food," I continue.

"We have room for everyone as well as an escape portal to Avalon that only I may open," I say as everyone listens intently. "There is also an escape portal to the Fae for all of my family who resides here," I continue. I notice that everyone is impressed with my planning.

I walk over and reach for Sophie-Annes's hand, and she takes it with a questioning arch of her brow as she stands. I call Eric to me through the bond as he takes my other hand. "We will not go down without a fight," I tell everyone gathered.

"Merlin, I would like invitations sent to every monarch to join us for a summit here at our home," I say as he nods and closes his eyes. "I ask that the council be present during this summit to witness judgment," I announce as a vampire sputters in outrage, "By whose judgment?" he demands.

I walk toward him and cock my head to the side. "Our judgment," my voice booms with power as I levitate from the ground with wings extended and light radiating from within. "I AM PenDragon," my voice radiates power as he shrinks back.

"What about these two?" Jason asks, and I look at Sophie-Anne. You are the Queen they have plotted against," I say with nonchalance. "We have a jail for vampires," I say as she smiles with malice. "I think that Andre would love to find out how far the plot for your death goes," I say as Andre smiles brightly with glee.

I see Sophie nod her head as Pam and Karin grab Hot Rain and Long Shadow to drag them to the vampire torture area, and I see Sophie-Anne and her entourage follow.

"Prepare the Viking home for each council member," I say to Merlin as he nods his head, and the rooms are ready.

"Do the same for the Queen and her entourage," I say as he nods.

As soon as the prisoners are locked away, everyone heads back to the festivities. I pop Eric back into his regular clothes as I pop myself into my white chiffon fitted baby doll dress that hits an inch or two above my knee with my white ballet flats.

I remove the clip from my hair as my curls cascade down around my shoulders.

I pop our crowns and jewels back to the vault.

I see a massive fire burning in the fire pit I installed. There are shifters, Fae, vampires, and deities that humans worshipped as gods all conversing and getting along, and I feel hope as Eric takes my hand in his. We send each other contentment.

I hear a song come on, and Eric leads me to the smooth rock dance floor as everyone watches as we dance melded together to "I prayed for you by Matt Snell."

We danced gracefully together, holding onto one another throughout the song and continued dancing when the next song came on. I look up to see the massive dance area full, and I smile and lay my head on Eric's chest as "Nobody but you, by Blake Shelton and Gwen Stefani," started playing.

"You know I love you if I listen to your hillbilly music," he chuckles as I punch him playfully in the stomach and laugh, and I wrap my arms around him and continue dancing with my Viking.


	12. Chapter 12

As we danced, I notice that other guests have arrived and my face lights with joy. I can finally help Calvin Norris with his community breeding issues.

I latch onto Eric's hand and lead him with me to Calvin. I tap his shoulder as he turns and gives me a bright smile.

"I have another gift for you as a gesture of goodwill," I say as his face scrunches in confusion. "Sookie, you have done more than enough already," he tells me with kindness.

"Are all of your community members here tonight?" I ask as he looks at me with more confusion. "No, but I can get them here," he tells me with skepticism. "Call them and have them come," I say with a smile.

As he pulls his phone out to call Hot Shot, I ask him to gather his pack members that are here tonight. After he makes his call, he informs me that the others will be here in ten minutes.

"Meet us in front of the house," I whisper as he nods and gathers his pack as I head over to the Egyptian pantheon that has finally arrived.

I introduce Eric to everyone, as Ra tells me that they have performed protection spells already. I smile and nod my head as I hug each member of the pantheon.

"Eric, I want you to meet the very first shifters," I say as his eyes go wide with shock. "The first?" he asks in amazement. "Yes," I say as he looks at the group standing before us.

"The mothers and fathers of all shifters," I say as the room goes quiet, and I see the packs bow down in reverence. I smile as Eric shakes his head in amazement.

"Bast, I am glad you are here," I say with excitement as the dark-haired beautiful Egyptian deity smiles at me in return. "I am glad to see you again as well, my fair-haired friend," she tells me with a strong accent.

"I am glad to see you all, but I do need Bast to help me with an issue involving Panther shifters," I say as Horus arches his beautiful brow.

After I explain the problem with the shifters, I can see Bast thinking of a solution. Thoth suddenly steps forward. He is the deity of wisdom in Egypt. "They would have to go through the cleansing to push the pollution from their bodies before they can be considered children of Bast," he tells us in a matter of fact voice.

"I can do that," I hear as Taweret steps forward. I nod my head and hug her as we make our way to the front of the house, and everyone follows.

I see cars arriving as the remaining members of Hot Shot arrive. They all make their way to Calvin. He stands to wonder what is happening as he stares in awe at the mothers and fathers of the various shifter races.

I instruct them to lie down on cots that appear, and they do as soon as Calvin nods his head. I see Tarewet step forward and begin a cleansing ritual over the entire Panther pack as I lean back into Eric's embrace.

I see them all retching into buckets that Merlin has conjured. I also see them writhing in pain as the contaminated blood is burned from their bodies from the inside.

When everyone has been cleansed of the corrupt blood, I see Bast raise her hands, and a golden dome appears around her and all of the Panther Pack.

As she walks around, she touches each one and looks as if she is stroking the heads of a feline. I see the dome begin to glow a bright golden color, and then in an instant, the dome burst into glitter and rains down on the group assembled inside.

When everyone stands, they look alert and younger than before. Refreshed is how I can only describe it.

"You will all be able to change at will now my children," Bast announces proudly. I see wonder light Calvin's face as his eyes meet mine, and I smile.

"You should have no more issues in your community," I say as he steps forward and is followed by his pack.

I watch as he slices his hand and makes a blood oath to protect the Queen and King of Avalon as well as the haven Valhalla from any who come against us.

I am profoundly touched by this and accept his offer.

I see Wep-awet step forward and look at the wolf pack members that are here tonight. "Call every member of your pack to assemble here tonight," he tells Colonol Flood in a deep baritone voice.

"Wep-awet is the father of the wolf shifters," I explain as I see the wolf pack member's eyes go wide. Colonel flood nods his head as I see members of the pack pull out phones and start calling anyone they can find.

Within an hour, the panthers have stepped back towards the castle that I call a house. The front-drive and courtyard are filled with shifters as well as wolves. I see our vampire friends and allies gathered together near the Viking house. I see my fae relatives and friends standing near the Brigant house.

"This is unprecedented," Eric whispers in my ear as I nod with wide eyes. "I have never seen so many shifters gathered in one place," he mutters to himself.

As soon as the wolf shifters go through the cleansing ritual, I watch as Wep-awet performs the same blessing that Bast performed on the Panthers.

The change is instantaneous. The wolves are bigger and stronger than they previously were. I watch as they change back and redress themselves. "You will also be able to change at will," Wep-awet informs them.

"When a member of your pack turns sixteen years of age, they will be able to join the pack," he continues as his voice booms. "Everyone with wolf blood will change," he announces as they all gasp in surprise. "No longer will the gift be handed down to only the eldest," he tells them as they bow to him.

"This is true for all who have undergone the cleansing ritual and pack blessings," his deep voice announces as he looks at the various packs of shifters.

Even Horus cleansed and blessed the bird shifters because he changes into a giant falcon.

I see Hathor gathered with Venus, Aphrodite, and Freya in conversation as they glance around the gathering. I have a bad feeling about this. All are deities of love and beauty.

I am no less surprised when Colonel Flood makes the same blood oath that Calvin Norris made. His pack would come whenever we need help.

I watch as various shifters are cleansed and blessed so that they may be purely themselves. I feel happy for them at this moment.

I hear a roar, and I see John Quinn looking at Merlin, who has his mother and Frannie beside him. I watch as Quinn bounds over and hugs both women. Then I watch as Bast steps forward again.

She lays them down for cleansing and performs the blessing. I watch as they too become more powerful, and I am thankful that the cleansing ritual has healed Quinn's mother of her trauma.

He offers no blood oath, and I see Bast hiss in his face. "What I gave, I can easily take away John Quinn," she hisses again, and I see him flinch at the beautiful dark haired diety.

When he gives his blood oath, Eric makes sure that the wording is precise. There are no loopholes. I accept his oath and his family's oath as they walk away to be together.

We watched all manner of cleansings and blessings until almost sun up. The vampires retired to the Viking house as I heard Sophie-Anne gushing to Andre about making friends and allies so powerful. I listened as she continued to gush about the house and the rooms, as Andre happily agreed. I believe that her happiness infected Andre. Weigbert and Seigbert were also in a cheerful mood.

I watched Bill keep stealing glances at his former home. "You were once the owner of that home," I said as he stared at me in surprise. "Yes," Bill said. "Many years ago, before I was turned vampire," he informs me. "You still have descendants that live here," I say as Eric listens.

The shock on Bill's face is no different than it was in our other time. "Your great-great-granddaughter is Caroline Holliday Bellefleur, and she lives in Bon Temps with her grandchildren Portia and Andy Bellefleur," I say as his face lights up.

I conjure his family bible and a box of family heirlooms and photos and hand them to him. "These were in the house and attic when I bought the home, so they should go back to you," I tell him as he thanks me and starts to walk off he turns and thanks me for my kindness.

"Do they need anything?" he asks me in concern. "Yes, they need financial assistance badly," I tell him as he nods his head. "It would be easier if you met with Mrs. Caroline and brought that bible with you," I say as he studies me. "I believe it has every single birth and death record in your family recorded," I say as he nods and walks into the Viking house.

As Eric and I are about to walk inside, I hear a truck speeding up the driveway, and my guests look at me in question. I shrug my shoulders because I have no idea who would be here at almost five in the damn morning.

As the truck slams to a stop, I see Sam jump out of the truck. He can't get past the wards. I hear him yelling profanities from up my driveway. One moment Eric was beside me, and the next, he was gone along with every other vampire that had entered the Viking house to prepare for their day rests. I pop to the gatehouse to find Sam Merlotte surrounded by vampires.

He doesn't see me, but I see him. "That telepathic bitch is coming with me," he demands as Eric slams him into the air and to the ground. "Why would my wife go anywhere with you, dog?" Eric asks in an ice-cold voice. "Sookie ain't married to no damn vamp," Sam screams as Eric presses his knee into sams back and yanks him up by the hair of his head.

"Sookie Stackhouse is my wedded wife and blood bonded mate," Eric tells him through gritted teeth.

"The knife also joins us further together," Eric continues as I see Sophie-Anne smirk in satisfaction as she watches.

"We know you were sent here for Sookie from Nevada," Sophie-Anne says as she glides toward the shifter. "Why would Philipe want a barmaid from my area," she muses aloud as Andre and the giant twins smile with fangs down.

"She's a fuckin' freak telepath, and he wants her for a pet is all the fuck I know," he screams as Eric snatches him up. "Merlin, can you place him in a cell in Avalon until the Summitt?" Eric asks, and Merlin snatches him with a force that makes Sam wobble like a rag doll. In an instant, he faded into mist. I snapped my fingers, and his truck is now residing deep in the swamp waters.

I watch as all vampires rushed to the Viking home to prepare for day rests. I pop Eric and myself back to our new home. I announce to everyone to feast and have all of the fun that they wished and if they needed beds to sleep in to find a room as we walked inside and went to our bedroom.

I snap into my pajamas as Eric climbs in bed to snuggle behind me. "This has been one hell of a night," I say to him with a yawn.

I feel his fingers caressing my hip as he grinds his gracious aplenty against my ass. I suppress the urge to groan as he slips his fingers into my pajama shorts and rubs my pussy through my silk panties. I hear my breath hitch as I feel my nipples tighten instantly.

"I need you, Sookie," Eric growls in my ear as he sucks an earlobe in his mouth and sucks. I start to feel euphoric.

I reach around and grab his cock and stroke him from the bottom to the top as he licks and kisses the back of my neck. I feel him hard and throbbing in my hand in seconds.

I turn over and latch my mouth to his nipple and suck as he starts to rub circles around my nipple with his free hand. "I will never tire of this," he whispers as I scrape my teeth across his nipple. "I will never tire of us," he whispers as I lower myself between his long muscular legs.

"You are mine," I say in a husky voice.

I feel his agreement as I take his cock into my mouth and gently suck and lick as if we have all of the time in the world.

I lick his shaft up and down as I suck him into my mouth, greedily. I suck his cock as far down my throat as I can go as I massage his balls.

I can feel him nearing satisfaction as I start to lick the inside of his thighs as I slowly jerk him off. I feel him lift me and spin me around. I feel his tongue enter me as I stare at his cock, greedily bouncing up and down.

I suck him slowly and send all of the love that I feel through our bond as I continue to grind on his long tongue that is currently darting in and out of my wet pussy as he sucks my juices while he fucks me with his tongue.

I grind harder, and he sucks faster.

Over and over again until we both scream out when our orgasm's take over our bodies.

Suddenly I am beneath him, and he has one of my legs on his shoulder as he slides his cock inside me from and angle, and I start to shake all over with need. "Fuck me, Eric," I plead with him. He is going so slow, and he gets slower every time I am close to coming.

He smiles at me and continues to fuck me at a leisurely pace. "This is making love, wife," he informs me with a smoldering gaze as he continues to drive me insane.

"Please, Eric?" I beg as he laughs and continues to watch his cock bury its self in my warm wet pussy. "Please, what my wife?" he whispers in a lazy voice. He is mesmerized by watching us joining together. His cock is thicker and harder. "I want a baby," I grunt as he looks at me in surprise.

"Tomorrow, we wish our Aryk and Arya back," I say through thrust. "I want children with you," I grit out as my body becomes beaded with sweat.

"Give me more children," I demand as I push my hips up and meet him thrust for thrust. His eyes have changed from loving to smoldering as he slams into me over and over again. I can feel us both so close to heaven that I bite his chest and drink greedily as my pussy milks his for every drop as he bites my shoulder and drinks.

He seals my wound and flips me on top of him and slides me straight down on his still throbbing cock. As soon as he slides inside me, I feel my eyes roll back in my head, and I hear the moan that escapes my lips as he growls and grabs my hips.

"You want more children with me?" he says harshly, but I can feel the happiness in our bond. I nod my head as I bounce up and down on his cock. "Then ride my cock like you own it, Sookie," he grunts as he meets me thrust for thrust.

"I do own this cock, Viking," I tell him as I slam down hard on the cock we are presently discussing.

"Then show me," he taunts as determination sets in and I slow down and grind my clit against his pelvis as I rock back and forth. His hands tighten on my hips as he grinds my pussy further down his cock.

As I become more aggressive, I become bolder.

"Eric," I pant between thrust, and I hear him grunt.

I rub my nipples slowly as he watches through hooded eyes. "Do I feel good to you, lover?" I ask as I ride him slowly, clenching his cock firmly with my pussy muscles. He growls low, dropping fang, and I increase my speed slightly.

"Fuck," I hear myself say.

"Will this ever get old?" I ask myself a rhetorical question as I shake my head no.

I can feel him watching me with pure lust.

I raise myself and look down as I see his cock slowly slip back inside my pussy as I sigh in contentment.

"So, this is why you always want me to watch you?" I ask as I keep riding. He is so filled with lust and need that I can feel his agreement even though he doesn't answer me.

"The sight of you sliding inside me makes me want to fuck you till this bed breaks," I whisper as he gasps in surprise.

"This is right," I say, using his own words for him.

"This is perfect," I say as I continue to ride his cock slowly.

"This is best," I say as I use vamp speed to fuck him hard and fast as he holds my hips and thrust into me at vamp speed.

Without warning, I feel him fill me with hot cum, and I explode around him. I feel my pussy clenching his cock, trying to swallow up every drop.

As I finally drifted to sleep on top of my husband, I hear his voice. "If you were not with child before then, you certainly are now," he declares with satisfaction.

I feel him open my legs and bend down to rub his cum all over me, and he stops.

"There is not a drop to mark you with," he says in a disappointed voice.

"Your sweet pussy was greedy tonight," he smiles with satisfaction as I roll my eyes.

"Get your ass up here and snuggle with me," I pout as he laughs and slides under the blankets with me as we drift off to sleep together.


	13. Chapter 13

I wake late the next day and hear the house bustling with activity. I lean over and kiss Eric's forehead as I pop to the bathroom and take a quick shower and brush my teeth.

I pop on a lavender pantie and bra set before I pop my lavender yoga pants and matching tank. I conjure my lavender socks and some matching lavender and white Nike running shoes as I pop my hair into a high ponytail.

I make my way downstairs and make it to the kitchen for my coffee. I see Pam and Karin seated with Jason and Merlin as I arch my brow.

"Daywalkers," I say as a statement as everyone seated smiles and nods. "Good," I say as I nod my head and sip my coffee.

"The houses are full, so we stayed here last night," Jason informs me as I nod my head again. I needed more coffee after the events last night. My lady parts are still sore, I think to myself.

"The Sumerians have yet to arrive, but they will be here," I hear Merlin say as I continue to stand and stare out the window. I feel odd this morning, and I cannot put my finger on what is wrong.

Just a feeling that more than Sumerian deities are arriving for us. I walk out the door without saying a word and take off for a run around the estate. I haven't done my endurance training since I returned. As I run, I think about some of the problems that have set right.

Bartlett Hale is trapped inside his mind, being served his rewards just as he used to brutalize others like Hadley. He is in a mental hospital on the other side of the state, where he will remain until he dies a slow and painful death.

Alexi can no longer be a danger to anyone because of Jason sending him to his true death. Appius Livius Ocella is finally dead and gone. Ding Dong! I think as I run.

Freyda is in Oklahoma, where she has stayed hidden. I assume until her fang grows back. I gave her warning, but unfortunately for women like her, a warning is not enough. She will be back eventually, and when that day comes, I won't show any fucking mercy.

I have made allies with Sophie-Anne, and she knows what the future holds. Bill Compton is on a mission to save his woe fallen descendants and no longer is a danger to me or the state of Louisiana.

I pick up my pace as I conjure gymnast bars throughout my running trail. As I run, I jump and twirl.

Each time I land perfect as I dismount and continue my exercise.

I need to deal with the Hollow and her brother today. I can't leave either of those asshole's alive, not after what they do in the future. So many senseless deaths, I think to myself as I continue to run. "Not this time," I say with determination as I conjure a wall up ahead.

I increase my speed as I flip over the wall and keep running. I stop as I come to a stream. I bend down and wet my neck and drink some water after I purify the water.

Magic is the best.

Soon I will have Aryk and Arya back, but until it is safe, I will not risk bringing them back.

I stand to finish my run, and I pop onto the wall to have a look at this side of the property. I am amazed at what I see — Forrest for miles and miles. I can see a river, and in the distance, it looks like a waterfall.

I conjure my phone and call Jason and tell him to check into buying whatever land is available at the backside of the wall on the north-western side, and then I correct myself.

"Better yet check into buying any property that connects to ours," I say as he agrees.

When I hang up, I continue my run. I stop when I reach a clearing not far from where I drank from the stream.

I close my eyes and imagine a movie theatre with all of the trimmings. I also picture a wide rock walkway to the main house that has solar lighting. When I open my eyes, everything I imagine is here. This theatre will be better than leaving home to see a damn movie; I think to myself as I continue my run.

I stop again and close my eyes once more and imagine an asphalt running track that buts against the rock wall that leads like a road around the estate. I leave the obstacles that I have added and also add more. This newest addition should help with my training. I add a top of the line home gym on the Fae side of the estate with a rock walkway that also leads back home.

Solar lighted, of course.

I make it back to the main house and pop myself to the shower before the sun goes down. When I come out of the shower, I snap my hair in a high straight ponytail. I snap my armor on my body and snap my weapons on, and though I may not need them, I like them. I lean down and kiss Eric as I pop myself to the outdoor garage.

I walk right up to one of the motorcycles that are stored here for residents and I decide to conjure conjure my own.

A brand new Harley-Davidson Sportster. I opt for black and chrome. As I pop a helmet and glasses on, I see a hand grab my arm. "Going somewhere, sis?" Jason asks as I give him a death glare.

"Come with, or stay here, but I have unfinished business in Shreveport," I say as he nods. I watch as he swings his leg over a Fat-Boy Harley-Davidson, and I conjure armor and weapons for him.

We start the bikes and peal out of the driveway, and I feel angrier the closer we get to Hallow and her brother.

I can feel when we are near, so I pull into a parking spot as Jason follows my lead. I mask our weapons and armor with magic. To anyone else, we look like motorcycle enthusiasts out for a ride.

We walk until we stop in front of a cheesy psychic storefront. I can feel both Marnie and Mark Stonebrooke inside. I take a breath to quell my anger, and I step inside with Jason right behind me.

We stand and look around at the assortment of items that I once would have paid no mind to, but after years of training, I know that these are dark magic items. I push my thoughts into Jason's mind.

" Do not touch anything," I say with my thoughts as his eyes widen and he nods.

I see Hallow step from behind a beaded curtain, and Jason looks at her with confusion.

"Don't be deceived by appearances," I push to his mind.

"Can I help you?" Hollow asks us with a smile that doesn't reach her eyes.

"Yes, our Gran just passed away, and we were hoping to contact her," I say as she nods her head in mock sympathy.

She gestures for us to take a seat, and as she reaches for my hand, I grip her wrist tightly and push my memories of the future into her mind.

I see different emotions pass across her face, but the one that ignites my rage is the euphoria at the pain she caused so many people that I love.

I see the lust and longing for my husband.

I see the evil at her core.

I finally see recognition, and before she can utter a word, I magically seal her lips. I stand up and reveal my true form to her as I shine as brightly as the sun with my wings extended as her eyes widen in fear.

"You should be very afraid," I say as I circle her.

"All of the terrible things that you did to the people that matter to me, and the things that you have done to the people that I do not know," I say with malice. "They all had or have people that love them," I continue.

"You want my husband and to drain him dry," I emphasize as I pace around her shop. "I am Queen Aslynn PenDragon, and you will never have Eric Northman or anyone that I love," I tell her as she narrows her eyes.

"I can read your thoughts, bitch, and yes, I will take that bet," I say as she begins to struggle.

At that moment, her brother Mark walks into the front of the shop, and he attempts to shift, but I stop him with the wave of my hand.

"If you want to behave like beasts, then you shall live like beasts," I say as they look at me in confusion.

I walk to Hollow and call on Merlin's training. "As Queen of the magical realms and beings, I Aslynn PenDragon Northman do at this moment revoke your right to any form of magic," I say with authority as her eyes widen, and she struggles even more. "Never again will you hurt another living soul or undead being," I say with final judgment as I press my hands to each side of her head and siphon her magic from her body. I see her brother's eyes widen as she slumps over on the table.

"Mark Stonebrooke," I say as he whimpers as I approach and siphon any magic he has as well. "I Aslynn PenDragon Northman at this moment sentence Mark and Marnie Stonebrooke to live out they're lives as the animals that they truly are," I say as his eyes widen.

We watch them both transform into giant sewer rats as Jason's lip curls. "You are condemned to live out your lives in this building," I say as they flinch. "Never leaving," I continue. And since you like playing cat and mouse games with so many lives here is a cat for your very own," I say as I conjure a mean-looking alley cat.

We walk out the door and magically erase all evidence of our being there. I seal the building and magically flip the open sign to closed. We can hear the cat chasing the rats and the squeals of pain as we walk away. We swing our legs over our bikes as we start our bikes and head back home.

The drive was exhilarating. Almost like flying. One more significant problem down. Well, two if you count Hallow's brother.

As we pull our bikes into the garage, we are greeted by a very angry Viking and his children.

"Where the fuck have you been?" Eric demands as I step away from my new bike.

"I finished the Hollow and her brother," I say matter of factly as I feel his rage double.

"You could be with child at this very moment, you little idiot," he rages as I blink at him. I had not considered that. My surprise registers to him through the bond.

"We had to go," Jason tells them as all eyes snap to him. "They could have done anything to a vamp, but they couldn't touch us," Jason says defensively.

"What did you do?" Karin asks in fascination as Eric and Pam give her evil looks.

I raised my hands and played the entire confrontation out for them to see.

"I was not in danger," I say as I plead internally for Eric to look at me. "You were in danger because of what she is and what you are," I say with sincerity, but he is still angry. "YOU would have done far worse to anyone who planned those things for me," I told him as I had reached my boiling point.

"Do you think it was easy for me to sit back and be a helpless fuckin' damsel in distress twenty-four fuckin' hours a day while you saved me?" I demanded.

"It was never easy for me to watch you put yourself in danger, either Eric Fuckin' Northman," I screamed as his eyes rounded with shock.

"You could NOT be present for a necromancer's execution," I screamed in rage. "Hallow would have used you in any way she could," I continued.

Before I could lose my temper more than I have, Jason wrapped his arms around me and popped me to the Fae house where my family stopped and rushed to give me comfort as a Viking began to bang on the door.

I watch as Niall pops to open the door, and I see Eric standing at the entrance looking fit to be tied. "I am here for my wife," he tells Niall through gritted teeth as his eyes never leave mine.

"What has happened now?" Niall demands in outraged confusion.

"She could be with child, and she left the estate with your moron grandson to deal with The Hallow and her brother Mark alone," he emphasizes the word alone, and I cringe as Niall stands with Eric and pins Jason with a glare.

"Call Ludwig now," he commands my Uncle Dillon, and Dillon pops to the phone as Niall stomps over to me and gently takes my arm. "Meet us in your home Viking," Niall tells Eric as we pop to my living room.

Before I can utter a word, Eric is in front of me. "I understand your reasoning for vampires not attending you, but you could have taken your Fae family, the shifters, or any of the deities here that trained you, but you did not," he seethes.

"Yes," I say with stubbornness.

"They all trained me, Eric," I tell him.

"I am damn good at what I do," I continue.

"I survived one hundred years of training to come back to you, and the things that I have faced and defeated make that bitch look like a grade school pussy," I yell in defiance as he looks like I have slapped him.

"Step back so I can see my patient," I hear Ludwig say as she pushes past Eric. "What's the damn problem here?" she demands.

"My wife has been using magic and probably fighting for all I know," Eric informs her with anger evident in his voice.

"She's a warrior now Viking," she tells him with a roll of her eyes.

"Warrior or not, I will not have my wife doing such things when she could be with child," he seethes in anger as her eyes dart to me, and I shrug.

I see her smell the air, and her eyes widen.

"I will run the tests on Sookie, but every female who engaged in sexual intercourse last night will have to be tested for pregnancy, too," she says as everyone's eyes go wide.

I hear Pam shriek in outrage. "Jason Stackhouse," she shrieks "You better not have a teacup Tinkerbelle inside me," she screams as Jason's eyes widen, and he sits in the nearest chair.

I see Karin narrow her eyes at Merlin and grab her sword as Merlin vanishes.

"Karin," Eric shouts, and she stops. "Before you kill your wizard, make sure that you tell everyone that fucked last night to form a line to be tested," he explains. She nods her head and is out the door in a flash. I see Pam narrow her eyes at Jason before he joins Karin to spread the word.

As Amy sets up a command post in the kitchen next to the half bath, I conjure all of the tests for her and bottles of water. I am the first to be tested, and the proof is positive. I see Eric stare at me with a smug expression.

"Why so smug Viking?" I hear Ludwig ask as she gives me instructions and moves to take Pam's blood since she can't pee on a stick. "This is the work of divine intervention," she continues as Eric looks at her with a questioning gaze.

"I smell four or more fertility deities in the air," she explains as my eyes go wide. "I had a bad feeling last night when I saw them standing together, but I brushed it off," I say in bewilderment.

I see Ludwig hand Pam her results with a smirk, as she screams with rage, and Jason pops away. Karin is the next to be confirmed along with every shifter that engaged in sex last night. I see Sophie-Anne walk through the door and sit in a chair with disbelief written on her face. I see Andre standing beside her, looking uneasy.

I watch in fascination as Ludwig draws her blood, and after testing, it is confirmed that Sophie-Anne will also have a child. The first full-blooded vampire child to be born and not made.

I watch in astonishment as Andre bows at my feet and makes a blood oath never to harm me and mine and to always come to the aide of Avalon. I see Sophie-Anne weeping bloody tears.

"You have given me a gift that I never hoped to dream for," she whispers. "I was turned very young, you see," she tells me with a sad smile. "I hoped for children as a human girl, but I was turned vampire days before my sixteenth birthday," she explains. "Now I have the chance to be a mother," she tells me with a smile.

"I have also asked Andre to be my King and Consort," she tells me with a smile.

"The knife shall also join us, and I would like you to officiate," she asks me as I wrap my arms around her and agree.

"I have a favor to ask of you," she whispers as I hug her. I nod my head for her to continue. "We would like to stay here in your haven until our child is strong enough to take to my palace," Sophie-Anne asks me as I look into her eyes.

That child would be a mark for anyone scared of change. "I agree because of the child, and our new alliance, but THIS is our kingdom," I say as I grab Eric's hand. I see her smile and nod. "I would expect nothing less from The PenDragon or The Viking," she tells us as she nods her head to us and leaves the house.

At that moment Marie comes running in the back door with Tara in hand. "She is carrying the child of your Maxwell," Marie hisses at Eric as Tara snatches away from her. "I choose," Tara tells Marie with anger, and Marie huffs out a breath. As she turns to leave, I hear Tara yell, "And no voodoo shit on by man great grandmother," I am speechless as she shrugs and walks out the door.

"Thank god Lafayette cant get knocked up," I say in amazement.

"Eric," I say as I become dizzy, and he zips over to me. "Make sure the Fae are tested," I say before I pass out in his arms.


	14. Chapter 14

I woke to find the house empty, and there was no trace of anyone in sight. I lay in bed and blinked my eyes as I stretched and swung my legs out of bed. As I open my bedroom door, I see that I am in the hall of my home in Avalon.

As instinct takes over, I make my way to the throne room, and I find my great grandfather Arthur and my great grandmother Guinevere sitting side by side on the thrones that now belong to Eric and me in the mortal realm. I also see my Gran standing beside Guinivere holding her hand.

She has to be my Gran, but she is young and beautiful. Just like in the pictures, I saw of her in her youth. I ran with tears in my eyes, and we embraced as she met me halfway. "Oh Gran, we miss you so much," I say as tears fall from my eyes. I look behind her to see Arthur and Guinivere smiling as they watch our exchange.

"I said that we would be watching over you, and we have," Gran says to me sternly. "You have trouble coming to you my heart, and you need to prepare yourself," she explains to me with urgency.

"What trouble?" I ask in confusion as I see Guinivere walk toward me. As she reaches to take my hand, I see flashes of a handsome dark-haired man, and I know immediately that this is Lancelot from the memories that flicker through her mind. I watch as Lancelot seduces my great grandmother through witchcraft and the heartbreak that both she and Arthur suffer as a result. When she finishes showing me, I have tears in my eyes.

"You are the same as me?" I ask in bewilderment as she smiles. "Beware of dark-haired strangers that would steal you from your Viking or steal your Viking from you, dear heart," she says with kindness as she strokes my cheek.

"You have many powers, just as my mentor predicted, but you have yet to reach your destiny," she tells me as I stare at her in confusion. "Merlin was your mentor too?" I ask as she nods with a smile.

"Have you ever wondered why the other fallen agreed to train you, dear heart?" she asks as Arthur approaches and sits with us. I nod my head a little as I wait for her to continue.

"At the beginning, when the Almighty created the earth and the heavens, there was a great discord among the celestials," she explains as Arthur nods. "There was jealousy over mankind," she explains. "Celestials, which are known to humanity as Angels, were jealous of men and the right to choose his or her path," she explains as I listen.

"When the first war began, and those that rebelled against God the father, were rejected from the heavens, there was a great impact on the earth as they landed," she continued. "This would be what killed the great dinosaur species from the earth," she explains.

"As we watched with The Father from above, we saw the devastation and destruction that the fallen were wreaking on humanity on earth," she continued as I listened carefully.

"The deities that you know were sent to earth to protect mankind from those that were banished from the heavens," she explains as I listen.

"So, when they were sent by God to protect mankind, they were worshipped as gods by humanity because of the power they have," I say as she smiles and shares a look with Arthur.

"Yes, dear heart," they were," she continues.

"Some are unable to return home because they began to believe what mankind thought and embraced a lie," she tells me as I nod in understanding.

"You are different," she explains as I arch my brow in confusion.

"Your soul is celestial, and you were born into the PenDragon line that was sent here by Michael, the Commander of the Lord's army, to fight the evil of this world," she explains as I look at everyone with confusion.

"I was sent here?" I ask as they nod.

"Mankind is at a crossroads, and God sent you by his messenger Gabrielle, and that is why darkness is drawn to you, dear heart," she explains.

"Like a moth to a flame," Gran says as she holds my hand.

"You have the destiny to protect humanity from the evils of the fallen," Arthur explains.

"Oh, is that all?" I finally say with sarcasm, and I see a smile threaten Arthurs's face.

"Morgana soon approaches," Arthur tells me with all humor gone. "She will try to defeat you as she did before, so be vigilant," he explains as I nod.

"You have the blessings of your ancestors," they say as they lay hands on my head, and I feel a glow settle over my body.

"The children in your womb will be protected," Guinivere explains as Gran interrupts.

"Aryk and Arya need to come back NOW, do you hear me Sookie?" Gran demands as I startle at her tone.

"You have the chance to right that wrong, so don't let me down," she explains in a harsh tone.

"If they are needed to fight, then how do I right that wrong?" I ask in exasperation.

"Your Viking is a daywalker now, so he can travel to the Fae lands with you to watch his children grow," Arthur explains with a smirk.

"As your bonded mate, he is welcome, and the Fae laws are absolute," he explains as Gran smiles.

"You have to go now," they say as one. "Your mate grows impatient," Gran tells me with a smile as I roll my eyes.

"He stays that way," I grumble as they all laugh and fade from reality.

I wake to a very serious Viking sitting beside the bed, tapping his fingers together.

I kiss his lips and pop to the vault where the cluviel dor is hidden and pop back in an instant.

After I explain what happened in my dream, which is called Astro projection or traveling, he begins to perk up. "We have to word our wish just right for it to work, but if it does work, then you will be there to watch them grow up," I say as he wraps his arms around me and happiness bombards me through the bond.

"Before we do this, we will need to meet with everyone," I explain. I feel Eric calling to his children as I call to Jason and summon Merlin. Niall and Uncle Dillon pop inside our living room at the same time that we do.

"Call our trusted guards and council members," I say as Jason nods in confusion, and moments later, everyone is present.

"I have visited with my great grandparents as well as my Gran," I explain as eyes widen.

"Eric and I will be leaving for two weeks so that I can return to the Fae realm," I explain as Niall's eyebrows arch.

"I was instructed to do this by Arthur himself so that Eric may witness Aryk and Arya grow and be the father to them that he was meant to be," I explain.

"While I am away, I will also give birth to this child or children that I carry," I continue. "Since Eric is my mate as well as a daywalker, he will be fine in our realm," I say as Niall nods his head.

"Who will rule when you are not here?" Jason asks as I look to Merlin.

"Merlin and Karin will be in charge of the estate while we are gone," I explain as Jason looks confused.

"You and Pam will be joining us because, in my absence, you are the last PenDragon in this realm, and we should stick together, Jase," I say as he nods. Pam looks thoughtful as she cuts her eyes to Jason.

She is still pissed off about her upcoming Tinkerbelle.

"When do we depart?" she asks me in true Pamela Ravenscroft fashion. Pure boredom.

"As soon as we wish Aryk and Arya back with the cluviel dor," Eric tells her, and I see Lucien watching with hope from the corner.

"As the child of my husband and your king Karin has authority in Eric's absence," I say as all nod to Karin in acceptance. "As godfather to Sookie, Merlin has authority in her stead," Eric explains as all nod to Merlin in approval.

"Two weeks here is nothing, but for us, it will be a much longer trip," I explain as everyone is already aware. "I would like Niall to accompany us and Uncle Dillon to help with keeping the peace at Valhalla, but that is to be a choice that they make themselves," I continue.

"Merlin, you know my plans for the estate and the protections that must be in place," I say as he nods. "Yes, we have purchased the land, and the wall has expanded to include the entire estate," he informs me as I smile with approval. "The entire estate of Valhalla is now three thousand acres total," he tells me as I gasp in surprise.

"The Romans have built a hotel for themselves on the estate for when they visit," he tells me with an eye roll. "The Greeks and the Asgardians have done the same," he explains. "The Egyptians have also built a dwelling, and I took the liberty of mapping out a spot for the Sumerians when they arrive," he continues as I nod.

"They are friends, and I wish them to be comfortable," I say as Merlin agrees.

"Besides, who would dare to attack us with so many celestials in residence," I say as an afterthought and notice eyebrows raise at my statement.

"When we return, I would like for the estate to be running smoothly and efficiently," Eric tells our people as they agree to do the best that they can.

"I want a Christian church built near the graveyard," I tell Merlin as Jason nods his head in agreement.

"Make sure that the packs have shelter on this estate in the event of war as well," I say as an afterthought.

"Do you feel that war is near?" Eric asks in interest.

"I learned from many great men that we always should be prepared for anything, but most of all, we learned that from our Gran," I say as Jason grabs my hand and smiles.

"Are you ready?" I ask Eric as he nods. I project the words to say and the deep feelings behind our wish as we hold the cluviel dor in our hands and wish for our babies Arya Adele Northman and Aryk Jason Northman to return to us with such longing that we both have tears gliding down our cheeks.

Blinding green light fills the room, and in our arms, we hold our son and daughter. I see Aryk in his father's arms, smiling brightly at Eric, and I look down in my arms as I see Arya's beautiful face smiling at me.

"They are so beautiful," Eric tells me in awe, but his eyes never leave the faces of our children.

In our happiness, I feel Arya's attention drift to Lucien, and I feel her interest in the stranger. I see him watching with hope as I smile at him. He is beside us in an instant.

My tiny little daughter reaches her small hand toward her fated and grips his finger tightly as he begins to weep bloody tears. I hear her voice in my mind.

"MINE," she thinks very loudly as I laugh. I see Eric and Lucien look at me with questioning gazes. "She has declared you hers and rather loudly, Lucien, so I believe that you have nothing to worry about as far as her fierceness," I say proudly.

"She takes after her father," I say with a chuckle as Eric beams with happiness. "You will see her again in two weeks, my friend, and she will be the Arya you love once again," I say with a laugh.

"Although they will have more of Eric's characteristics than before because this time they will have him to influence them in life and he will also help to train them," I say as I feel Eric's pride through the bond.

"When the two weeks are up, we will return," I inform everyone as they nod and bow.

"Pam," I say as I see my friend look up at me.

"I know that you never wanted to be a mother, but your daughters will be beautiful, and you had so much fun playing dress-up with Arya," I say as her face changes slightly.

"Daughters?" she says in question.

"Yes, twin girls," I tell her as Jason frowns. "You can play dress-up with your daughters and train them to be as fierce as you are," I explain as she thinks about what I have said. "You can even spend Jason's money instead of Eric's because he is the father of the teacup Tinker belles," I say with a laugh as I hear Jason groan and I feel Eric's glee through our blood bond.

"The children that you carry are Brigant heirs and well as PenDragon," I tell her in hopes that she understands. "You will also have a son," I say as her nose crunches slightly, and Jason perks up. "These will be the only children that you will have," I say because I cannot see her having more than these three children with Jason.

"I am to have these teacup children, and that is all?" she asks in determination. "As far as I can see, that is all," I assure her as she settles in her seat and glares at Jason.

"This does not change anything," she informs my brother as he smiles at her, and I suddenly feel grossed out. "Don't worry about packing because I can pop whatever we need there," I say as Pam begins to pout.

"I want a supe hospital built while I am gone and a home for Amy Ludwig and her family," I say to Merlin as he nods. "Make sure she is included and give her whatever she needs," I instruct as Karin nods in agreement.

"Morgana will be coming for me as soon as I return, and with her will be your son," I say to Niall as his eyes widen. "He has aligned himself with that creature," Niall bellows in outrage.

"He has no idea that the PenDragon is also Sookie Stackhouse," I say as I explain my visions. "I have many names, and he only knows that they come for the PenDragon," I tell everyone.

"He has hopes of seeing his blood while they are so near to the Queen of Avalon," I say with malice. "I want him in iron cuffs as soon as Morgana is destroyed," I say to Merlin as he nods. I can see the anger burning in his eyes as he looks at Aryk and Arya sleeping in our arms.

"I will handle him personally, my Queen and King," he says with such sincerity, and I am thankful for my friend.

As the meeting is over, I hear a knock on the door to the war room. This room has a replica of my great grandfather's round table from Avalon. The doors open, and Apollo the Sun deity walks in with Horus, Zeus, Jupiter, Ra, Shamash the Sumerian sun deity as well as Freyr the Norse sun deity.

"We would like to offer daywalker status to any night creatures that vow fealty to you and your bloodline," they explain as I sit in shock.

I nod my head and say thank you quietly as I think. "Could you do this when I return with my children in two weeks?" I ask as they nod with smiles.

"We will all stay and protect this haven for you, and we have had much fun after so many millennia apart," Horus tells me as they all laugh together.

"You all have houses here now and are welcome at any time," I say as I thank them for the protection.

"Could you please have talks with your fertility ladies?" I say with emphasis, and I notice they all drop eyes to the floor.

"We all played a part," I hear Appollo say without apology.

"Why?" I ask in disbelief.

"The PenDragon line was almost extinct, and that line was sent by Michael himself on the orders of the Almighty," he explains. "Your line must go on and become stronger to fight the evils of this world, Aslynn PenDragon," Odin says from the back of the room.

"Well, with Jason and Pam having three children, as well as Aryk and Arya back, not to mention this child, I think the line is thriving," I say as they cringe.

"WHAT?" I demand as soon as I notice the cringe when I say, child. I can feel Eric's curiosity as he takes Arya in his arms with Aryk and walks smartly out of the room with the rising of my temper.

"You will have more than one child," they inform me as my eyebrow arches in question, and my eyes widen in suppressed rage.

"More twins?" I ask in disbelief, and I notice that none will look me in the eyes.

"You will have four children," they say, and my ass hits a chair seat as disbelief clouds my emotions.

"Two girls and two boys," they continue as I listen in shock. "Powerful and strong," I hear them say as I sit in shock.

"This home was to be a gift from all of us to pay homage to your line. To your children and your destiny," they say as I sit in shock.

"Do I have to birth them all out like a litter of fucking puppies?" I demand as they back away.

"No, this was unexpected, but we will talk to Hathor, Freya, Venus, and Aphrodite so that such a thing does not happen again," they offer in surrender.

"Leave me," I say as they leave quickly.

I watch Eric walk back into the room with our children. I can tell he has heard every word. "Four new children, Sookie?" he asks in disbelief.

I nodded and burst into tears as he kneels at my feet, holding Aryk and Arya, not knowing how to comfort me.


	15. Chapter 15

After Eric and I take our children upstairs, I walk into the large room that joins ours. I snap my fingers, and the nursery is complete. There are lifelike stars on the ceiling that shine as brightly as the night sky in the summer.

The walls are murals of different realms that we had visited together in the previous time. Eric stops as he looks at the painting of his home. The waters were so blue and beautiful from the dock, where I took the children to fish.

"I used to fish from this dock with my brother as children," he says in confusion. I took Arya from his arms and laid her in her white crib as she slept and then laid Aryk right beside her because they could never rest unless they were together as infants.

"I took them there to fish when we traveled for training," I said as he spun around to face me.

"They met my family?" he asked in disbelief. "Yes, and it was hard for them not to reveal themselves to you in your human life," I say as he stares in bewilderment.

"Your human children lived, and your line continues today," I tell him as he smiles at me. I warned your father and brother of the danger they faced and what would happen to you in so many words after Aude and your child died, and they agreed to watch over your human children," I told him as he sat in the oversized chair quietly.

"I live on in my descendants?" he questioned as I nod my head. "You also live on through your new family," I tell him as he stands to look at Aryk and Arya sleeping.

"They are beautiful children," he says with pride as he wraps his arms around me and his hands rest on my flat stomach. I smile in agreement.

"How do you think Pam will cope with pregnancy and being a mother?" I ask in concern, and I feel happiness through the bond.

"Pamela did not want children in her human life, or the body changes that accompany such a thing," Eric explains with a sigh. "I feel that she is happy to have daughters to dress up and spend money on," he explains with laughter. "I hope that Jason can afford her spending habits," he says with thought as I laugh.

"Eric, Jason has as much money as I do," I explain as he sends relief through the bond. I chuckle at his comfort because I know how much Pam loves to shop.

"Jason is delighted to have a son and daughters on the way," I say with happiness as I feel Eric's joy through our bond.

"You will be a grandfather to her children, and I will be an aunt," I say with bewilderment as he laughs.

"I didn't think we lived THAT far south," I say as he laughs more. "I am kidding, but it is odd," I say as he shrugs his shoulders.

"When do we leave?" Eric asks as I smile at him. "If you will stay and guard our treasures, I will make the announcement to everyone that is here, and we can be on our way," I say as he agrees.

I walk out the door, and I turn back to see him sitting in the chair with a baby in each arm. Smiling and staring at our children as if they are the sunshine in the night.

I make my way to the back patio, and I see that Merlin has everyone assembled. I see the vampires have also made it for the announcement now that the sunset was moments ago.

"As you know, thanks to Freya, Aphrodite, Venus, and Hathor, there are many women that are blessed with new pregnancies," I say through gritted teeth as they smile.

"I will be returning to the Fae realm for two weeks to give birth and train my children with my husband and King," I announce.

"My second in command Jason Stackhouse and his bonded mate Pamela Ravenscroft will be traveling with us to the Fae realm," I explain.

"In our absence, my godfather Merlin of Avalon and child of my bonded husband and King, Karin the Slaughter will rule in my stead," I command.

"Their wishes are my commands and will be obeyed, or there will be no place for you here," I say with finality as I look around. I see everyone nod in agreement.

"My Uncle Dermot will be here to supervise any building as I have charged him with this duty," I say as I see Dermot smile with happiness. "He is gifted in this area, so listen to what he says," I command.

"This estate is a haven and a sanctuary for supes or humans," I begin as everyone listens. "There will be no discord or violence, or I will end you myself when I return," I say, and my voice booms with authority.

"When I return with my children, I expect this kingdom that we have built to be thriving and safer than when we leave today," I say as I look into the eyes of everyone in the audience.

"Is everyone in agreement?" I ask as they all cheer, I relax a little more. "Queen Sophie-Anne, could we have a word in private?" I ask as she nods and is beside me in a flash as we walk into the house.

"Since Eric can no longer be your sheriff, I would like to recommend another for the position," I say as she listens. "There is a Roman vampire in Dallas named Godric of Ghaul, and he would make an excellent sheriff," I say as she smiles brightly.

I conjure an envelope on the Royal PenDragon stationary that I addressed to Godric. I had handwritten a letter to him explaining that this world was not finished with him and if he wished to redeem himself to come to Louisiana to be sheriff of Area five and protect the Queen of Avalon and the Queen of Louisiana from usurpers.

After reading the letter, I signed it, and Sophie-Anne signed as well, and I popped it to Dallas straight into the lap of Godric of Ghaul.

"Godric is ancient and powerful," Sophie tells me as I nod. "He will be an excellent protector for your kingdom," I say as she smiles. "And also for your kingdom, she smiles.

"With two of us looking out for this state, I highly doubt that you will meet your true death so easily this time," I say as she shudders at the thought.

"No, and I owe that to you," she says with gratitude. "I would rather have friends and allies than enemies although I have too many to count," I say as she looks at me in surprise.

"What enemies do you have, my new friend?" she asks me in question. "I can show you," I say as she nods in fascination.

I lay my hands on her head and show her my whole life as bloody tears streak down her face. When it is done, she stares at me in wide-eyed shock.

"I am glad that you came back to change the past," she tells me with sincerity. "I am honored to be your friend and ally," she continues. "Anyone who comes against you comes against me," she vows as she cuts her hand. "I accept your vow Sophie-Anne Lequrque," I say as I cut my hand. "I vow that whoever comes against you without just cause also comes against me," I say as she smiles. "Do not give any of my family cause," I say as she giggles.

"We depart soon, so I hope that you are comfortable in the Viking home while we are away," I say as she nods in agreement. "Whatever Royalty we drink, I will replace," she tells me with a shrug. "I know it isn't the same as a donor, but I do not allow that here on the premises," I tell her as we walk to the patio again.

"I will tell you that when I return, all vampires who swear fealty to the PenDragon heir will be granted daywalker status," I say as she gasps.

"Daywalker?" she asks in awe as I nod and roll my eyes. "To see the sun again," she says in reverence. "We are preparing for war," I say as she looks at me sharply. "Against whom?" she asks, and I can see the fierce vampiress that is underneath the teenage fifteen-year-old.

"A supe civil war is on the horizon, and this is a haven and sanctuary for any who wish to be saved," I explain as she stares with wide eyes, and her hands cradle her flat tummy.

"When I return, I will have to face Morgana," I say as her eyes widen. "You have heard the name?" I say as she nods with fear. "After that, I will have to end my blood grandfather for killing my children," I say as a bloody tear rolls down her face.

"How do you deal with the pain?" she asks in confusion. "I have seen your memories, and you have endured when anyone would have met the sun or ended themselves," she says with uncertainty.

"Because I am a Stackhouse.

I am a Brigant Princess.

I am a PenDragon Queen.

I am also the Northman's bonded wife.

Tomorrow is another day," I say as she smiles. "I do love Scarlett O'Hara too," she giggles. "Then together we shall never go hungry again," I say as she burst into laughter.

I hear nails tapping on the granite countertop and look to see Pam with a very distinct curl to her lip.

"Hello, MY friend," Pam says pointedly.

"Hey, Pam, are you almost ready to go?" I ask, hoping to avoid the confrontation that I know is about to happen.

"Not quite yet," she says as she stares at Sophie with distaste.

"I am glad that you are making new friends, Sookie, but I thought that I was your favorite undead friend?" she asks in a serious tone, and I have to smile at her as she growls in jealousy.

"Pam, you are my family, and that is more than my friend," I say as her face lightens, and she smiles. "Good, I won't have to fight this one to keep you," she tells me as Sophie's mouth gaps open in outrage.

"Ladies," Eric interrupts from the door.

"Fascinating as this all is, Sookie is MINE, and there will be no fighting over the friendship of my wife," he says with irritation as both look chastised.

"Pamela, we could share her as a friend," Sophie says as Pam cuts her eyes to Sophie.

"We shall see," she says and is out the door in a blink.

"Is she always like that?" Sophie asks in confusion.

"Yes, she is, "Eric answers as I smile.

"Like her maker, she is very territorial," I say with love as Eric wraps his arms around me, and I see Sophie smile and nod.

"Farewell until you return my friend," she says as she hugs me to my surprise and zips out the door.

"Not many see that side of her," Eric tells me in thought after Sophie-Anne leaves. I shrug my shoulders in bewilderment.

"Are you ready?" I ask as he smiles and nods. "Merlin and Karin are bringing the children, and I have called Pamela back as well," he says with humor.

"The summit is soon, but we should be back in time," I say as he nods. "All of our children will be safe by the time we return and able to defend themselves," he says with relief as he wraps his arms around me.

"Eric, I am sorry for going to deal with Hallow without more enforcements, but I hope that you realize that these deities that you look at with awe are who trained me and I am more powerful than them in many ways," I explain as I feel his struggle through the bond.

"I am not human, and I am not fragile," I say as I feel his agreement, but I also feel his fear. "I love you, Sookie, and I fear to lose you more than meeting my true death," he tells me as I lean into his arms.

"I don't love you any less than you love me, and that is why I did not take you anywhere near that bitch," I say as he finally accepts my apology.

"I won't put you in danger any more than you would put me in danger," I say as he holds me and sends love through our bond.

"I notice that the Sumerians have arrived and have conjured a dwelling," Eric says as we look across our growing community.

"Yes, they will all feast and catch up with each other in our absence with Merlin and Karin as babysitters," I say with humor as Eric laughs.

"They party hard," I tell him as he roars with laughter. "Which group is worse?" he asks in interest, and I laugh and give him a meaningful look. "I think you know that Asgardians party pretty hard, but so do the Greeks," I say as I shake my head. The Egyptians are more academic, but they do cut loose from time to time," I say as I look at Hathor and Horus dancing together.

"There are other pantheons and groups that were sent to protect humanity, but they have forgotten what they are supposed to do," I say as he listens.

"They trained me because Michael and Gabrielle commanded them to do so," I tell Eric quietly as I feel disbelief through the bond.

"I do not lie, Eric," I say as he holds me. "They are Celestial beings that were sent here to protect humanity from the fallen, and primitive humans worshipped them because they had power given to them by God," I tell him. "You know this?" he askes, and I nod.

"That is why they protect the PenDragon line," I confide as he listens. "The PenDragon line was created by God to protect humanity from evil," I say in a whisper, and I see all of the deities turn to nod at us because they have heard what I have said.

"You and Pam are blood bonded to the last of the PenDragon bloodline," I continue as they all nod at Eric in reverence. I can feel Eric accepting what I say through the blood bond, and I can feel his bewilderment.

"We are all God's children," I say as he holds me in silence as he thinks about what I have said. "My wife is not only a Fae Princess but also the Queen to the most honorable Kings in history, and now you tell me that you have Celestial blood as well?" he asks in confusion.

"Yes, and so do your children Northman," I hear Odin say as he steps forward. "We are here to protect the bloodline and finally do as we all were commanded to do in the beginning," he says as Eric stares at Odin with fear.

"Protect my wife and family from what?" he asks as his fear turns to anger.

"From evil," Odin answers as he disappears into the crowd. I feel Eric shiver as he holds me tighter.

"It is time," I say as he nods.

We say our goodbyes as Karin and Merlin appear with Aryk and Arya in they're arms. Eric holds Arya, and I hold Aryk as we walk toward the Fae home that keeps the portal to the Fae realm. Lucien follows beside Eric and holds Arya's tiny hand as Pam and Jason join us on the way.

As we reach the Fae home of my family, we all walk inside and to the closet where the portal is hidden. I see Lucien stare at Arya with love, and I lean to him.

"She will be back with you in two weeks," I promise him as he nods. "Thank you, my Queen," he whispers as he kisses Arya's sleeping head and disappears out the door, unable to watch us or to say goodbye.

I look around and see Niall is ready to depart, and Uncle Dillon will remain behind to watch over the home here. Merlin and Karin stand to say goodbye.

"We will be back soon," I say as I see Merlin's eyes twinkle.

"Train them well, Aslynn, my Queen," he says with pride as I nod.

As Eric takes Aryk into his other arm, a vision assaults me. As I wake, I see everyone crowded around me.

"What did you see?" Merlin asks

"Be prepared and get that hospital built fast," I tell him as he nods. I notice everyone's confusion as Pam huffs out, "What now?"

"There will be multiple births among those that were blessed that night," I say as her face scrunches in distaste. "Blessed?" she says with an arched brow as Jason rolls his eyes.

"They will all be very powerful shifters, as well as vampires," I say as everyone gasps. "Sophie-Anne will have two children born of her body, and they will be the first and only pureblood vampires for a long while," I say as I feel Eric's surprise.

"Protect her and those babies from harm," I demand as Merlin nods in understanding, and Karin looks at me with confusion.

"You expect trouble for her mistress?" she asks as I scoff. "I am Sookie to you, Karin, and yes, the FOTS will try to eliminate her children as soon as they learn of their existence. Warn her and tell her to wait for me here no matter what," I warn as they nod in understanding.

"Warn all of the expectant mothers that they will have powerful children or have those fertility deities explain to them," I say with irritation as Karin nods, and so does Pam. We agree that they should explain what they have done.

"Escort them to each dwelling to explain the nature and power of the children that they carry," I command as Karin smiles and nods. "It will be done your majesty," she smiles, and when Karin smiles, it scares the shit out of you.

We hug our family and turn to follow Niall through the portal into the Fae realm.

I watch as Jason holds Pam's hand as they step through together.

I take Eric's arm as he carries our children, and we walk through together.

This time he will watch his children grow.

This time he will be there for his children's births.

This time we go through this together, I think, as we step through to the other realm, and I can feel his happiness and his content through our blood bond, and I am thankful that my Gran warned me to make this right.


	16. Chapter 16

As we step through the portal, I feel Eric's surprise that we are inside the palace. I notice Jason smiling at Pam's reaction to our Fae home. Both vampires look like children who get to see Disney World for the first time. I almost laugh at the childlike awe on their faces, but I shake my head and follow Niall.

We follow Niall straight into the family room to the right of the throne room. I call this room the family room because it is where I spent so much time with Aryk and Arya when they were small children.

The walls are Lapis Lazuli with big comfy white leather furniture around the room with handcrafted Fae wood bookshelves and furnishings. The enormous fireplace is roaring with a beautiful fire. The gold mirrors around the room catch the light and make the room look very welcoming and homelike as opposed to the over the top throne room.

I watch as Niall takes his seat in one of the oversized chairs, and we all take our places as well.

I watch as he taps his cane and sighs.

"Vampires have not been to this realm since the Great War," he says to Eric and Pam as I watch Eric nod in agreement.

"You do deserve the chance to see the children grow up," he continues as I feel Eric's agreement.

"The scent will not tempt you because you are fated mates to Jason and Sookie," he says as we listen. "I assume that drinking from another would repulse you?" Niall asks as both Pam and Eric agreed.

"It is because you both have formed Fae bonds with your fated mates," Niall continues to explain. "That is why Karin could not cross through the portal," Niall explains. "Although Merlin is powerful, he is not Fae; therefore, his mate can not enter into this realm," he finishes and nods his head quickly.

"You have each taken the essence of a Brigant Royal Fae inside yourselves; therefore, you are Brigant family members by marriage and in a way by the blood exchanges," he explains.

"The term we are one is very true when it comes to blood bonds as well as Fae bonds," Niall says as we all nod.

"Will I be in my old rooms?" I ask as he smiles brightly. "Of course," he beams at me. "I have already had your wing prepared and also had your things transported and unpacked," he says as I smile and thank him.

"Jason, your sister, is in the southern wing on the second floor with her mate, and you have the West wing on the second floor with your mate," he informs us, and I agree because the West Wing is very much to Pam's taste.

"Would it be alright if I showed them around?" I ask as Niall smiles. "Susannah, my dear, this is your home as well as mine, and now it is your home too, Jason," he says as Jason smiles.

Eric can feel my excitement through our blood bond, and I can feel his curiosity as we stand to leave. I lead them out of the family room and up the diamond staircase, and I watch Pam's facial expressions with humor.

When we reach our floor, I turn west and open the large arched Fae doors that lead to the West Wing, and I hear Pam gasp in awe.

The walls are Opal and glitter like the Northern lights. The Entire West Wing of this floor has been cleaned and set up for Jason and Pam already, but it feels good to see her so impressed.

"This is beautiful," I hear Pam say to herself as she admires the Suite.

"I thought you would love it," I say as she rushes to me and gives me an awkward hug. "This is better than any hotel or spa in the mortal realm," she tells Eric as I watch him smile at her.

"Come and see your room," I say as I open the door to the right and hear her gasp in surprise.

The bedding and curtains are pale pinks. Almost white in their coloring. The floors are solid white marble with streaks that blend with the walls.

White Gold mirrors hang on the walls, and I see her zip to a door to the right of the spa bathroom.

Eric rushes to the door, and I pop over to see what has him rushing, and I see Pam standing wide-eyed in the biggest damn closet I have ever seen. "This is bigger than my weapons room," I say as Eric arches his brow in confusion.

"All of my things are here," she gushes with wonder. I see Jason smile and wrap his arms around her. "Tinkerbelle has a damn great house, huh Pam?" I hear Jason tease her, and Eric quickly leads us out of the West Wing before she can show Jason how much she loves her Tinkerbelle dwellings.

I turn at the stairway to open the doors to our Wing, and Eric stops in his tracks.

"This is beautiful, Sookie," he says as he cradles our babies in his arms.

"I had it remodeled when I came here before," I say, whisper as he looks around the main room.

"The entire wing is made of moonstone," I say as he stares at the walls. The floors are made of Sunstone," I say as he continues to look at the glittering orange floor and the beautiful translucent white walls.

"I missed you, and I know that both stones were sacred to your culture," I say as he stares around the room.

The white leather furniture is the same as my time before with bookshelves that are filled with various books. I turn to the door to the left and lead Eric to the children's room, and he smiles as he notices the vast Fae crib in the middle of the room.

"They would never sleep in different cribs before," I whisper as I take Aryk and lay him in his crib and then tuck Arya in beside him.

"Even in sleep, they gravitate to each other," Eric whispers in awe as he watches our son and daughter snuggle into each other.

"I used to say they were like magnets," I mused as he wraps his arms around my torso and rests his chin on my head. I can feel his agreement through our bond.

"Is this where you lived?" he asks as I nod my head.

I snap my fingers and conjure two more cribs and some matching dressers. I fill them with Aryk and Arya's old clothes that are now fresh and clean. I also conjure a matching chair big enough for Eric to sit in when we are in this room.

"Come and let them sleep," I say as I lead him from the room by his hand. "They are safe here because only Niall or us can enter," I explain.

"You never had help?" Eric asks, and I shake my head. "No, I raised our children because they kept me going," I say honestly. I feel his pride through the bond.

"I will warn you that I was hormonal and slept last time, but this time I have no idea how I will act so, please try to have patience?" I ask as he laughs.

"Come and take the tour," I say as I lead him to the small dining area I shared with the kids before. I showed him the weapons room, and I thought he would never pick his mouth up off of the floor.

"Thalia and Karin would be very impressed with your collection, my wife," he tells me with appreciation. "I notice that you also include your guns with your knives and swords and other weapons," he says as he looks around the room.

"I trained with each weapon," I explain as I feel pride through the bond.

"When we return to the mortal realm, I will have a weapons center at Valhalla, and all of this will be there," I explain as he laughs.

"Karin will love you more than Pamela," he laughs as I giggle.

"What are we going to do with four more kids?" I ask, as the thought enters my head.

"You wanted more children," he tells me in a matter of fact voice as I stare at him in confusion.

"Be careful what you ask for next time," he smiles like a cat that got the cream.

"So we will be caring for six children," I say as he looks at me, waiting for my point.

"Aryk and Arya were into everything," I explain as he listens, and I can feel that he wants to hear more, so I spend the next hour sitting with Eric on the couch telling him every single story about our son and daughter.

About the mischief, they frequently got into as well as all of the times I caught them snooping. By the time I was done, he had laughed bloody tears and was asking why I felt so disgruntled through the bond.

"Because they were so much like you that it was hard to keep up with them, and we are about to have six little Viking tornadoes," I say in exasperation, and he chuckles. "Come now, Sookie, I am sure that everything will be fine," he says as he pulls me into him.

"Don't say I didn't warn you," I say with dread as he laughs more.

As the weeks passed by and I watched Eric with Aryk and Arya, I became more and more thankful to Gran for pushing me to do this.

Each time one of them whimpered, he was there in a flash. Changing diapers which was hilarious at first, but he adapted quickly.

They were growing up so quickly.

I could feel happiness from Eric as well as from our son and daughter. Pam was even happy.

Jason and Pam came to our Wing, or we went to see them every day. Pam has her memories of her brother and sister, and I can tell that she loves being able to see them so young.

The day Pam woke up to find a bulge on her usually toned tummy was the worst day in the palace. I never thought I would see Pam act like such a baby, but she did exactly that.

"How will I wear my beautiful clothes, Eric?" I heard her complain as Eric tried hard not to laugh. "Pamela, you will manage," I heard him tell her as she huffed out a breath. "You are all the same," she spat before she disappeared from he room in a temper.

"I'm not happy about the size of my ass at the moment, either," I say as I waddle into the room.

"We've been here for six months, and it won't be much longer," I say as I sit down to rest.

"We should talk about names Eric," I say as he sits beside me and cradles me in his arms.

"We already have Aryk Jason Northman and Arya Adela Northman," I say as he smiles at our son and daughter playing on the floor.

"What about Arthur Leif Northman for one boy," I ask as he smiles. "My brother's name and your grandfather's name," he says with a nod.

"I also like Alexander Ulfrik Northman for our other son's name," I say as he beams with pride. "My father's name," he asks as I nod. King Ulfrik was very kind to me when I was trained by him," I explain. "The name Alexander because he was a great warrior and almost conquered the world," I say as he smiles.

"I would like to name our daughters," he says as I nod reluctantly. I see him cut his eyes at me in question.

"Ya'll Vikings had some strange names," I say as I shrug my shoulders, and he bellows a laugh.

"Astrid Susannah Northman," he says as I scrunch my brow. "Why, Susannah?" I ask as he caresses my hair. "Because I already have a Sookie," he says as I laugh with an eye roll.

"Guinivere Grace Northman," he says as I look at him in confusion. "Grace?" I ask in question. "I wanted to include Arthurs Queen and honor her because as I hear you have much in common," he says as I wait. "Grace, because it fits her, I feel," he says as I think.

"Then we are agreed on names," I say as he kisses my lips with happiness.

"We can decide when they are born who gets what name," I say as he agrees.

"At least I don't have to worry as Stackhouse does," Eric shudders, and I laugh. "I cannot believe that she would want to name her daughters Prada and Chanel," he says in mock outrage.

"It is Pam," I say as he nods, and I can feel the bewilderment through the bond.

"Jason is as bad," I say as Eric shakes his head.

"I can't believe that he would name his daughter after a character on a television show," I say as Eric laughs. "Pam agrees that Daenerys is a suitable name for a daughter because she enjoys the show with your brother," Eric laughs.

"So, my niece will be Daenerys Chanel Stackhouse?" I question as Eric laughs and shakes his head. "Your brother has legally changed his name to Brigant," Eric says as I jump from the couch.

"He did WHAT?" I demand in outrage as I pop to the West Wing.

"Jason Stackhouse?" I bellow as he pops to me in an instant.

"I guess you heard, huh?" he asks as I glare daggers at him. "WHY?" I demand as he huffs out a breath.

"Because Sookie, I am a Brigant," he tells me with calm and patience as I feel like a volcano about to erupt. "I KNOW THAT," I bellow in his face as he flinches.

"Mitchell Stackhouse was our grandfather too," I say as he nods.

"Jason Stackhouse is still my human name, but we ain't human Sookie," he tells me with more patience. "We are Brigants," he says to me again as I fume.

"I claim the name because of Niall and not the other one," he says as he refuses to speak Fintan's name.

"I will always be Jason Stackhouse, and you will always be Sookie Stackhouse, but we are so much more than that now," he continues.

"Do what you want to do, Jason," I say as I pop back to my room in tears. I curl up under the blanket as Eric slides into bed and wraps his arms around me.

"Sleep my love," he whispers as I drift off to sleep.

After I recovered from my hormonal outburst, I talked to Jason and apologized, but I still felt like we were doing grandpa Mitchell a wrong turn. He was a good man, and he should be honored.

When Aryk and Arya were six months old, they walked, and Eric could not be prouder. He declared they were the most gifted children ever created and the most beautiful.

The day my water broke, we were all sitting in the family room playing a game of checkers, and Pam was a sore loser again. I bent over to pick up the checker pieces that she had thrown in a hissy fit, and I felt a gush of fluid on my legs and saw the wetness on the floor.

Before I could say another word, Eric had me in his arms and our bed as Jason and Niall contacted Ludwig. Eric held my hand and sat through every curse and every foul word I could think of as Alexander Northman came into the world first with a mighty roar that sounded like his father's battle cry.

He was cleaned up and a name bracelet placed on his arm. Arthur Northman came into the world a full two minutes later with what sounded like a small cry and a sigh.

As I lay there, trying to catch my breath, I saw Eric flitting back and forth between his new sons and me.

It was thirty minutes later that Astrid made her way into the world and was soon followed by her sister Guinevere. I finally held all of my children and fed them as Eric watched with love and pride from beside me.

"Well, you have four healthy new young ones, your majesty," Ludwig says as she sighs. "You do make beautiful children," she tells us as I feel Eric preening.

"I will be back to check on you as soon as I am finished with your progeny," she tells Eric as my mouth pops open.

"Pam is in labor too?" I ask in surprise.

"Yes, and we are all lucky that this will be her last birth," Amy Ludwig huffs as I feel Eric's humor.

"Pamela has never been one for messiness," he explains, and I look at him with rage, and he stares wide-eyed in confusion.

"Birth is messy?" I ask in a tone that would give his ass frostbite. He seems to understand he has spoken the wrong phrase because he quickly tries to cover his ass.

"It is quite messy but a beautiful process which Pamela will hopefully appreciate when she is shopping with your brother's credit cards and not mine," he says with happiness.

The boys are in his arms, and the girls are sleeping together in a small crib beside the bed. "Well, both boys look like you," I say as he smiles down at his sons. "Alex and Arthur," I say as I hold Alex's tiny hand.

"My daughters are beautiful too," he says as he frowns.

"I will have to kill many men," he tells me as I laugh.

"Astrid and Gwen will be headstrong, and I hate to tell you this, but they will also be very high handed," I tell him as he groans with frustration.

"You have extreme genes," I say as I roll my eyes, and he is pleased as punch by that remark.

"How long have we been gone from the mortal realm?" Eric asks as he lays down our boys and checks on Aryk and Arya napping.

"Hours in the mortal realm, if that," I say as he slides into bed beside me.

"I feel like I am in a hospital nursery," I say in bewilderment.

"How did we go from we would never have any children to having six children," I ask in defeat.

"With us anything is possible," he tells me as he kisses me deeply and curls me into his body, and I drift off to sleep.


	17. Chapter 17

Pam:

"Well, that was eventful," I say as Eric sweeps Sookie from the room to push out the newest teacup vampires from her womb.

"If you hadn't acted like a baby because you lost a game of checkers, then she probably wouldn't have gone into labor," Jason huffs in anger.

"I do not lose," I try to explain to him calmly, although I am annoyed.

"It is checkers Pam," Jason yells as he throws his hands into the air.

"I fail to see the difference in what game we play Stackhouse," I reply. "I do not lose," I say again as he looks at me with defeat.

"I would never harm my friend on purpose," I tell him.

As I open my mouth to speak, a terrible pain grips my abdomen, and I double over. I hear a scream, and a moment later, I realize that the obnoxious sound has come from me.

If not for the pain, the look on Jason's face would be comical until I notice my pants are wet, and I have ruined my Dior pumps as well as my slacks.

"What in the actual fuck?" I scream in outrage as I am grabbed and popped to the bedchambers by Jason.

"You need to get undressed," he says as I curl my lip at him. "Now is not the time for a fuck Stackhouse," I huff in annoyance as he rolls his eyes.

"You are in labor dumbass," he explains as I lurch at him with my fangs down. He pops away before I can reach him, and another pain assaults me.

In a blink, I am on the bed, and my clothes are changed. Hospital gowns are so not my look; I think to myself as another pain rips through my abdomen.

"I am feeling my pains as well as your sister's pains through the fucking makers bond Jason," I scream as his eyes go round.

As he pops over to my side, I manage to punch his face through my pain. As he flies backward, I feel some satisfaction.

"What the fuck was that for?" Jason demands as he jumps back up.

The gall of this man.

"You did this to me," I scream in outrage, and I feel pressure where there should be no pressure, and I let out a scream.

I feel comfort through the bond from my maker, and that only pisses me off further.

"Fuck your comfort," I scream, and I feel his humor.

"Pam, it will be over soon, and you won't ever go through this again," I hear Jason assuring me as he holds my hand.

"If you touch me again, I will disembowel you," I threaten between gritted teeth. I feel Jason's fear, and I feel slightly comforted by that fact.

"I can't promise that Pam," he answers as I squeeze his hand, and he pops away.

I can feel his determination.

"If I can talk my way around my damn sister, then I sure as hell better be able to with you," he rages.

I feel his trying to calm me through the bond, but right now, I just would give anything to see my mother.

To talk to her and ask her how she did this horrendous task when I came into this world.

Or when my siblings came, but that is not possible.

"Just think of all of the shopping you get to do for them," I hear Jason say as I begin to relax. "You can spend what you want to spend as long as you make it through this," he tells me, and I can feel the fear he has. It is touching.

At that moment, the dwarf pops into the room and stands between my legs. "Your almost there, vamp," she informs me.

"Almost where you imp from hell?" I demand as she cackles with laughter.

"Push," she tells me, and I do. The strangest feeling happened, and I was appalled. "What exactly just fell out of me?" I demand in disgust.

"You have a son," she tells me as I realize that the feeling I felt was my child exiting my body. I try to look at him, but another pain grips my body, and the pressure is back.

"Push again," the dwarf demands, and I can't seem to resist the need to push. The slippery feeling of disgust is back, and I have a moment of relief as Ludwig announces that we have a daughter.

I can feel Jason's complete adoration through our blood bond, so we must have beautiful children.

"One more time," I hear Ludwig command as I push and feel my last child exit my body as I slump back in relief.

"You have another daughter," she says as I lift my head and glare daggers at her. "Yes, I am aware," I say as she smiles at me.

"While you are here, can you remove my female reproductive parts?" I demand as her face looks shocked.

"There would be no pain relief because you are a vampire Pamela," she tells me quite seriously.

"Do it," I say as she nods her head and sets to the task.

I have to focus all of my energy on making it through this. My maker trained me to withstand torture and to be a warrior. I have felt pain before. I can do this.

She is done quickly, and I summon my maker to heal me.

"Are you going to help me or stand there all day, Eric?" I demand as he walks to the bed after stopping to witness what I have to say is my most vulnerable position.

"I felt my birth pains as well as what you felt from Sookie," I accuse as he realizes that he did not close the bond.

"I had Ludwig remove my reproductive parts so that this never happens again," I say as I glare at Jason, who is smiling like a fool in the corner.

"I request that you heal me," I ask, and I feel Eric's agreement.

"Why can't you drink from me, and I heal you?" Jason asks in confusion.

"I have lost much blood and am in a weakened condition," I explain. "As much as you annoy me, I do not want to drain you," I tell Jason as he starts to understand.

"Only my maker's blood can make me whole in situations such as this," I say as I feel Eric rubbing his blood on my cuts, and I watch as they immediately close, and there is no trace of a scar.

I bite into my maker's wrist and drink as I feel my vaginal walls shrinking back to normal, and when I release my maker's wrist and zoom to the bathing chamber, I feel euphoric as the hot water cleanses my skin.

I dress quickly and arrange my hair.

I step out into a clean room and see Jason standing beside a crib looking at our children. So odd the thought is.

As I stop beside him, I reach out to pick up my son and hold him as I saw Sookie holding babies before. He is a beautiful baby; I have to admit. As my son opens his eyes to look at me, I smile, and he scrunches his nose in disdain.

" I wanna name him Andrew Mitchell Stackhouse Brigant," I hear Jason say as I nod. "My father would have loved to meet him," I say as I study my son. "Thank you, Jason," I say as he touches our son's tiny finger.

I lay Andrew down and pick up my second born. My daughter. "I named her Raven Elizabeth," Jason tells me as I dab my eyes. "For you and your momma," he says, and I send gratitude through our bond.

"And this little girl is Rhiannon Michelle Stackhouse Brigant," he says with pride as he picks up our youngest daughter.

"These children look like you and your sister," I say to Jason with mock outrage, and he laughs. "Then we have damn good lookin' kids, Pam," he laughs as he pulls me close beside him.

"Maybe this mothering business won't be so bad after all," I say to myself as Jason laughs more.

Sookie:

When I wake up, I see that our bedroom is clean, and I have been cleaned up too. I can feel from our bond that Eric is across the suite in the children's nursery.

I pop over and see him sleeping in his chair with a sleeping baby in each arm. I softly walked over and put Astrid back in her bed with her sister and reach for Alexander when I see Eric's eyes open.

"When do we rest?" he asks as I have to suppress a laugh. "I warned you, but you thought to have this many would be an adventure," I point out as he hangs his head in his hands.

"Go and rest while they rest," I encourage him as he stands. "We should sleep when they do so that we are awake when they are," I tell him as he reluctantly walks to our bedroom and shuts the door.

I see that my children are sleeping, so I pop to Jason's suite and knock on the doors.

He opens the door quickly with a baby in each arm and a terrified look on his face. "You gotta help me," he begs, and I have to stifle the urge to laugh.

"Why do you have a black eye?" I ask, even though I know Pam must have done it. I see Jason huff out a breath and narrow his eyes at me.

"That Doctor said this type of shit happens during baby birthing," Jason tells me as if I don't already know. "Pam said since she had to endure the pain that I could keep my battle wounds and not to cry about it like a pussy," he spat out, and I could feel his agitation as I burst out laughing.

"So, how is Pam?" I asked as Pam walks into the room looking runway fresh, and you can't even tell she has had children. The lucky bitch, I think to myself as I scowl at her. Pam returns my scowl with a blinding smile.

"My friend," Pam says as she sits on a chair with my nephew in her arms. I notice that all of the children are dressed in the very best, and I almost laugh.

"So, what names did you decide on?" I ask as Jason perks up.

"Our son is Andrew Mitchell Stackhouse Brigant," Jason says with pride as I smile and hold back my tears. "Andrew is for Pam's daddy, and Mitchell is for our granddad," he says as he watches Pam holding her new son.

"What about the girls?" I ask, and I am praying they haven't named the girls thing one and thing two as Pam had suggested previously to my horror.

"Our oldest is Raven Elizabeth Stackhouse Brigant," Jason explains. "Raven is short for Pam's last name," he explains as if I am stupid. I let it go and continue to listen as Pam rolls her eyes at my brother.

"Her sister is named. Rhiannon Michelle Stackhouse Brigant," Jason says as I look at each of the beautiful babies.

"Unfortunately they look like a Stackhouse," Pam pouts as Jason beams. "The girls do look like Sookie when she was little," Jason says with excitement as I cringe. "Then perhaps they will have her bravery and sense of adventure," Pam says as she perks up.

"I will never be bored again," Pam tells us with genuine fascination. I groan inwardly.

"So when can we see the tribe?" Pam asks as I shake my head and give a humorless laugh.

"How the fuck am I supposed to keep up with six kids who are all little Eric clones?" I demand as Pam's eyes sparkle.

"They are beautiful children if they look like my maker," Pam says firmly as Jason and me both roll eyes at the same time.

"What did ya'll name em," Jason asks as Pam nods in agreement. She wants to know as badly as Jason.

"The boys were born first," I say as they wait for me to continue.

"We named the first out Alexander Ulfrik Northman," I say as Pam dabs her eyes with a tissue. "I am sure that my maker was pleased to have a son named after his father," she explains as I nod in agreement.

"Our second was also a son that we named Arthur Leif Northman for great grandfather and Eric's brother from his human life," I explain as Jason nods.

"Eric named the girls, and he decided on Astrid Susannah Northman and Guiniviere Grace Northman," I explain as Pam smiles.

"Honestly, I think we should keep the name tags on each arm because our kids and your kids could pass for siblings," I say in bewilderment.

"I guess this is what I get for joking that Alcide and Debbie could birth a litter of puppies in this timeline," I huff out as Pam laughs.

"I expected to have problems after such a disgusting task, but I woke up with no sign of childbirth and felt quite myself again," she smiles and I flip her a bird before I can think. I see her think for a moment and burst into laughter.

"Jealousy is not attractive, my friend," she says with a mean smile as I arch my brow at her. "I love you, Pam, so I mean this with love," I say as Jason looks from Pam to me and back again. "Go fuck yourself," I whisper so that the babies wouldn't hear my language, which only made Pam laugh harder.

"I start training as soon as Ludwig clears me," I say as Jason nods. "It shouldn't be much longer," I continue as Pam and Jason listen.

"Aryk and Arya have already trained," I remind them both as they look at me with confusion.

"I can give them the memories back, and they can help to train the new brothers and sisters that they have," I say as Jason nods.

"We start with physical training as we did before," I tell them as Pam scrunches her brow. "I would rather them not rely on magic until they master how to defend themselves and fight," I say as she stares at me.

"I thought that it would be what Eric approved of before when I was here," I say as she nods at me in agreement. "You did well, Sookie," Pam tells me as she contemplates our situation.

"All of the babies have the spark, and all will need to be trained," I explain as she nods.

"The kids all carry PenDragon blood as well as Brigant blood so they will always be a target," I say as Jason grows more alert to our new situation.

"It is our job as parents to protect and prepare them," I say as Pam picks a nonexistent piece of lint from her Chanel pantsuit.

"I confess that I never wanted children in my human life, and such a thing is unheard of among vampires, but I do find that I have a bond with my children," she tells us as I smile at her.

"And what would happen if someone came to hurt your children, Pam?" I ask to tease her, but her fangs popped out to her surprise, and she wore such a look of rage that I laughed.

"Mothers love their children, Pam, and there is no shame in that at all," I say as she settles down.

"We can all do this together," I say as Pam and Jason nod in agreement.

"I consider myself very fortunate," Pam speaks up as Jason smiles at her.

"Not for my misfortune of mates," she tells him with narrowed eyes, and I have to suppress a groan.

"I have already given birth, and my sister Karin still has yet to do the same," she muses. "When we return, she will be envious," Pam says with glee as Jason and me stare at her with bewilderment.

"I am heading back to my wing of the castle," I say as they both stand to follow.

"We will come and see the kids," Jason announces as they follow me to mine and Eric's rooms.

When we arrive, we walk into the nursery to find Niall sitting in my chair with Aryk and Arya in his arms. He hasn't seemed to notice us entering the room, and I hear him tell them that he will not allow harm to come to them no matter what the price, and I feel a tear slip from my eye.

"I see that you came to see your little imps," I say as he looks up quickly and smiles. "Yes, I do look forward to the days when they will be hiding in corners ready to attack me," he says with a laugh.

"They were always so clever," he tells Pam and Jason as I smile in agreement. "You have seven more that will be partners in crime with them," I say disgruntled as he laughs a merry laugh and holds them closer.

"This is the happiest that I have been in many a millennium," he says with happiness. "I am glad that you are happy, and I am glad that the castle is full of children if that makes you happy," I say honestly.

"I hope you know how much I love you, great grandfather?" I ask as he smiles at me. "And I love you, my dears," he answers in return as he looks from me to Jason.

"When training takes place, do you think you would have the time to help?" I ask as he beams with happiness. "Of course," he tells me as he lays Aryk and Arya in they're crib to sleep.

I see Pam and Jason looking at the kids, and I watch them smile and talk about which child looks like who.

I feel Eric before I see him, and he is behind me in a flash with his arms wrapped around my torso.

As Pam walks to us with her daughter Raven in her arms, I feel Eric's shock. "That child looks like you, Sookie," he whispers, and I laugh.

"Yes, they all do," I tell him as he picks up little Raven and stares at her face. "Incredible," he whispers as Pam rolls her eyes.

"You may need my assistance when it is time for your daughters to find a mate Stackhouse," Eric says as Jason huffs up.

"You have more girls than I do," Jason announces, and I can feel Eric's humor deflate as Pam and I laugh until we have tears running down our faces.

"All of the children are beautiful," I hear Niall announce proudly, and we all agree.


End file.
